


A Gift For You

by DarkBeautyIsUnique



Series: The Flowers That Never Sleep: One-Shot Edition [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: #DamiMapsDecember, Age-up Mia Mizoguchi, Aged-Up Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, DamiMaps-Centric, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Each Chapter has its own prompt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Games, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Lots of kissing, Married Life, My First Smut, Mystery, New Years, One Shot Collection, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Relationship Problems, Semi-Public Sex, Social Media, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 89,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBeautyIsUnique/pseuds/DarkBeautyIsUnique
Summary: This is a DamiMaps collection that I've been incited to write. Each chapter is different from the last with various subjects.
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: The Flowers That Never Sleep: One-Shot Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173092
Comments: 51
Kudos: 36





	1. Dream Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NighttimeWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/gifts), [Ulrich007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich007/gifts), [Gum_Bloody_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gum_Bloody_Girl/gifts), [TaliaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaFan/gifts), [Dalkiria_1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalkiria_1710/gifts).



> I'd like to start off by saying that this was really fun to participate in, and I originally had a partner in this event. But sadly she was having a rough time writing the chapters, due to a lot of issues that I won't relate out of respect for her and her family. So unfortunately that left me writing all 30 chapters myself so they won't be as long as I had wanted them to be, but that's alright. She had written at least one prompt for the event, so I will be posting that, credited to her of course. Without further a due let's get to the story.
> 
> I will mark Mature/Explicit shorts with an *

**Title: Dream Lovers**

**Day: 1**

**Au/Prompt: Soulmate**

**Words: 5k**

* * *

It was so cold, dark, and empty. She's sinking slowly into the endless void; as if she were drowning. Was she drowning? Or was she dying? Is this what it felt like to die? Well, she didn't know, and she didn't care. Her body refuses to move, to see, to breathe, to swim. Her soul must have been at sea for far too long; as if it's forgotten the feeling of solid ground. Yet, her heart aches for someone, anyone, to save her from plunging any deeper into the abyss. 

No... she can't just give up, no one was going to save her. She needs to save herself before it was too late. But how was she supposed to do that when her body refuses to budge? Nevertheless, that wasn't going to stop her from trying. She began to peg away, starting small would be sensible, best to start with her hands then. She began stretching out her fingers one by one until she felt strong enough to arch one of them. Luckily, she was able to wriggle her pinky, then her middle, then her thumb with a bit more effort she was able to move all ten fingers. Maybe if she tried hard enough she'd be able to sway more than just her digits, like her hands. 

With some effort, she began her attempt at driving her hands up and down, but it was to no avail, she was only able to move her fingers. She tried again and again, but unfortunately... she couldn't pull through. It felt like ages until she finally gave in, she was paralyzed to do anything more than wiggle her small fingers. She didn't have the strength to go on anymore and stopped moving altogether. A dull fear weighed heavy in her heart as she felt herself sink deeper and deeper into despair, her body felt frozen as ice. 

Her soul felt battered and drained. 

Was this it? Was this all she could offer? She didn't want to die, not like this. Tears flowed through her closed eye sockets, droplets drifting out around her like diamonds. Tearful and quivering like a leaf, she released her anguish through small whimpers and moans. Her tears scattered ubiquitously like stars in her deep dark void, hopeless in her struggles to move once more, she finally gave in to her fate. Her soul throbbed painfully in her chest, painfully burning a hole through her. It was trying to escape. Her soul fiercely quivered grueling and rapid, until it was fluttering over her lifeless body. 

Her lifeless eyes flew open, as she opened her mouth for a breath, but she could not gasp for air, her body was limp floating in a sea of her tears. Her gaze fell onto what she could only assume was her soul; her life. It was abnormally bright, white as snow, and in the shape of a heart. It was a sort of brightness that ignited something beautiful within, it was quite breathtaking to look at truly, but sadly she could not reach for it. The little figure began swishing around back and forth, up and down, side to side in a hurried manner. It seemed like it was looking for something? The woman soon noticed her body was descending headlong down into her deep and inky black hole. Slipping farther away from her soul, despite how far she's sunk, she can still feel the warmth radiating from the small presence. 

Yet, her whole body still chilled to her very bones. 

This was it, it's over now she deemed. She slowly closed her eyes giving into the emptiness surrounding her, it was all she could do at this point. There's no one here to save her, she felt absolutely nothing. No pain, no sorrow, no strength... just hollowed. This was fine. This was fine she repeated over and over again attempting to convince herself. This was- abruptly the woman felt warmth grip her entire body for dear life. Immediately, she was engulfed in what felt like the sun itself, her eyes hazed and blurred from her tears when she suddenly caught a glimpse of a _golden being_. His grip tightened like a vice, soon her whole world grew brighter and more brilliant by the second. Her body didn't feel so cold anymore, she knew life was once again beating throughout her body. 

She wanted to test out her theory and started moving her fingers and surprisingly she was able to do so? Not only was she capable to move her finger but she was also able to double-clutch her hands, she then shook her arms, wiggle her feet, and legs, and twist her head. She could even breathe again? What was going on? How was this happening? Her body began floating upwards now and her tears now molded into clear crystals.

Her eyes opened wide in wonder and color.

The woman took a deep breath in what felt like forever. The _golden being_ floated away from her giving her space as she hovered up-right, she began taking in larger gulps of air catching her breath. The _golden being_ stayed close, arms outstretched on either side of her as if _it_ was afraid she'd fall again. Once she eventually caught her breath she glanced around twirling her body around as she goes, she was finally free.

Despite her overwhelming emotions flooding through her, she was still surrounded by shadows. Yet, the golden being who now rises before her is shining and illuminates in the dark, exquisitely. She felt... surprisingly safe. The woman watched her soul circle around the golden being joyfully swishing back and forth, it lightly flutters towards _it_ , nuzzling itself onto _its_ face. The _golden being_ patted her soul gently and watched it glow livelier jumping around playfully. The girl began to chuckle at the display, she reached out her hand towards her soul ushering it to come towards her, it happily did so plopped itself into her hand as its beat slowed down to a lull. 

The woman kissed it gently placing it atop her chest. Putting her soul back where it belonged.

Her body glowed vividly covering her from head to toe in pure white, feeling her soul throb in her chest once again filled her with everlasting comfort. She smiled towards herself patting her chest comfortingly making sure what she felt was real. Suddenly the light from the golden being dimed a bit giving him a very distinguished outlook. It formed into what looked like a boy? He was quite built and lean, tall as well. He eagerly placed his golden hands on her cheeks benevolently cupping her face. He leaned in closer to her face rubbing _its_ forehead upon hers whispering something she couldn't really understand. _Its_ voice echoed all around them, she couldn't comprehend what he was saying but knew he was trying to communicate.

She rustled back asking him to repeat himself.

Only to get more incoherent whispering. She shook her head trying to indicate that she couldn't understand him. He took the hint and stopped talking, the two hovered unsure on how to interact with one another. Although the young maiden felt that was unnecessary, there was a sort of heartfelt bond between the two already. Something she's felt before, but unsure where?

His presence does seem familiar in an unusual unearthly way? She thought to herself. She gazed at the pure being for a moment more before she reached her hands out cupping his face as well, the _golden being_ didn't seem to mind as he nestled rightfully so into her palms. His hands that were still cupsful of her cheeks, began rubbing her cheekbones with his thumb brushing her radiant hair behind her ear lovingly. She was radiating with excitement and affection, yes this felt natural, correct even.

Where these things lovers would normally do? The woman wasn't sure what this _being_ meant to her... but she knew it was something out of this world. Her lover encircled his arms around her in a moment and she let her head rest upon his chest. All her thoughts stopped in that instant as if her heart took over from her head. He clutches her close as if he needed to confirm that she was really there with him, and real... and she was, body, mind, and soul.

If she could, she would wrap herself up in his arms and dream soundly than a baby. He was the sweetest sight in her eyes. She supposes that's what attraction felt like, but it couldn't be, this feels so deep... as if this were the start of a song that plays on and on, something so soothing; so comforting to her soul. Oh, she begs on every spectrum, on every velvet of clouds and acres of blue, that this _being_ right here, right now, is her better-half she's dreamed of for so very long.

Unaware of the two, their lights began to shine gloriously. 

Dispersing the dark from around them completely, the void was now swirling encompassing them exceedingly fast. The two intertwined their hands as their bodies result into tearing apart piece by piece. Her vision became unclear as the void created a massive gap, she heard voices coming from it? The _golden being_ let loose of his hold on her and gradually slip his hand away from hers. The woman quickly snatched his ripped up arm hoping to hold onto him just a bit longer, she didn't want to lose him, she didn't even know his name.

The _golden being_ placed a gentle kiss on her ear whispering his final message before releasing her completely. She let out a cry before she was sucked into the giant hole watching as what little was left of him vanish into the swirling void. Then without warning, it was dark again, just like her void. But something was different this time she heard distant voices. "It's a miracle she's alive." Someone shouted staggeringly.

**_Voices._ **

"Oh my god! honey come see this, Maps is breathing again." Shouted a woman cheerfully.

_**Maps? Oh right, that was her name.** _

"Maps my baby t-this is a miracle, Kyle looks at this, your sister is alive!" Maps heard a deeper voice call for another as rapid footsteps were approaching her.

**_Oh, how she wanted to open her eyes, so desperately._ **

"H-how is this possible she was..." Maps heard sobbing ensue and a collective amount of weeping, the softer voice wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a deep hug. He smelled like pin trees and musk, Maps wrinkled her nose at the scent. 

**_Why was everyone so sad?_ **

"I'll go get the doctor, you two stay here in case anything changes." Maps heard a woman say as her heels clicked hurriedly away. Maps felt a heavy hand gently rouse her bangs to the side only for it to slip right back into place. "Don't worry, mom is going to get some help you just rest up alright." Whispered the heavier voice, he must be her dad then? 

**_This must be her family?_ **

Maps finally opened her eyes, raw and blinded by the intense light in the room, as a warmth weighed dens on her chest, her lungs buttery soft. "Father?" she was astounded at how soft and meaningless her voice seemed now. But now that she could see, she lazily took in her surrounding. She was surrounded by four white walls and pale blue curtains, she looked towards her dad and brother and then down at herself. She was dressed in thin white clothing, wrapped in a thick white blanket, this was a hospital. "Yes, I'm right here, oh my god, you really did come back." Her dad said still seeming unconvinced.

**_Come back? From what? Wait, I think I remember..._ **

She somewhat recalls falling down something, and her body felt limp and cold. But to be absolutely sure that's what really happened she needed to ask. "W-what happened?" Maps whispered coarsely and brokenly. Kyle lifted up his head and stared down at her, startled, he shared a look with his dad before sighing out loud. "You tripped down a flight of stairs and had a pretty nasty head injury. We rushed you to the hospital but, you lost a lot of blood along the way." Kyle said pitifully but continued nonetheless. 

"You were in surgery for hours, after they were done operating on you they came back announcing that you were... dead." Kyle paused, frowning. When his dad placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But then unexpectedly you started breathing again, out of nowhere." Maps saw tears run down her father's meek face as he picks up her hand, caressing it on his wet cheek. "Thank God, we thought we lost you." He whispered exhaustingly. 

Maps were at a loss for words, so much was happening, she couldn't wrap her head around all of it. In her dream, she does remember vaguely dying... if she could even call that dying? But you can't just come back from the dead, right? All she remembers was everything being very cold and dark, then she suddenly woke up. 

Well... there was _something_ else there too but-

"Please step aside sir, let me see her." A tall old man dressed in a long white coat, with a name tag on his collar, swiftly walked in followed by her mom. This must be the doctor that claimed she was dead? He gently placed his two fingers on her pauls and bore on a shocked but serious face. "This can't be possible?" He checked her heart monitor to see stable vitals. "Mr. and Mrs. Mizgouchi if you and your son would kindly exit the room, I'd like to run some tests on her." The doctor reached to press the call button, "Nures Emily, please come help assist me in room 202." The doctor turned to the worried family ushering them out.

"Please this will only take a second." He said earnestly.

The family hesitantly walked through the doors but not without Maps declaring, "Don't worry I'll be fine." Maps smiled reassuring them, shutting the door behind him, the doctor stayed true to his word as the check-up was rather short. Since there was nothing wrong with her. Although, the likelihood of her leaving anytime soon wasn't. Maps didn't want to go into detail on the process of her discharge and what happened with her so-called _"death"_ , but in short, they let her go home seeing as there was nothing wrong with her, finding it a miracle that she was even alive. No one knew exactly why or how this phenomenon transpired but everyone was just grateful that she was alive.

Once she was discharged, everything went back to... well she'd like to say normal. But that wasn't the case, not only does she have this narely scar across her forehead. Which in her opinion makes her look totally badass, but everything just seems so insignificant... like a part of her was missing, something super important. Maps haven't noticed this before but... has the world always been this colorless? She honestly can't remember a time when there were colors, no it's just bland and empty.

And it's put her in such a dreary mode as of late, and everyone could tell. It's not like she was hiding it or anything, but she did try shaking off her irateness but found it futile in doing so. Which lead her here, in Isla MacPherson's office sipping on hot tea, relaying her confusing existence. "Oh dearie, it seems like you're in quite the pickle?" Isla said pouring Maps another cup of camomile tea, Maps slouched on the red leather couch cradling the tiny teacup, and sighed. 

"It just doesn't make any sense, when I think back to what happened that day all I remember are bits and pieces of it. I-I just can't seem to put the parts together to understand what happened. Was it all just a dream? Was my life always this grey? Or was I saved by an angel?" Maps took a slow sip of her drink before setting it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"I was hoping to talk to someone about this, but no one has been helpful." Maps frowned, Isla hummed into consideration, placing her finger on her chin. "You know, I think I've read something like this before in a story my father used to read to me." Isla stood up and walked towards her towering bookshelf, scanning a few books before her index finger landed on a thin red cover. She pulled it out heading back to her seat, she opened the book with care not to tear the pages.

"I remember a line somewhere that sounds similar to how you described that _angel_ of yours." Isla flipped a few pages until she landed on one, she scanned it for a quick second and then smiled. "There it is, a being pure of light that only appears in your dreams also known as a _Dream Lover_." Isla passed the book to Maps for her to look over.

"I think what you experienced wasn't an angel, but your soulmate." Maps looked up at her teacher with confusion. "What's a soulmate?" Maps asked curiously. Isla chuckled at her curiosity, "Well, a soulmate is... well someone you carry with you forever. A person who's flaws and imperfections are visible to you and you alone. And no matter what happens you'll always love and cherish them, nothing could ever change that." Isla pointed towards the little book in Maps' hand and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find what you need to know in that book. You can keep it if you want, I have an extra spare of my own." Isla winked at Maps before giving her a thumbs up. Maps smiled and thanked her teacher for the gift, she quickly ran to her dorm flopping down on her bed kicking her feet in the air before opening the book to its first page. 

_A Soulmate, the thing about a soul mate meeting, is that the cosmos has to bring it. And the universe must achieve many good things from the receivers, in doing so this action will bring good fortune all season long and will beat the dark forces._

"Dark forces?" Maps asked out loud, did it mean that dark void?

_And so, when you see your mate, you are as the greatest of lovers and the greatest of champions, for you must vow to fight for love for the rest of your days or until love has won. Your mate will love you, live and even die for you, their death will be yours too... for once the bond is made, it is eternal... and that is the greatest prize, the most this universe will ever offer... time with someone who loves you is either a paradise to live in or one where the right to fight for it is one's own choice._

"Whoa! cool." Maps exclaimed, "So we're like partners in crime?" She asked excitedly, flipping to the next page.

_Atlas this connection will only happen within one's dream through wishful thinking. Dream Lovers are a body-soul-brain connection, it is all three at once in quantities that overwhelm in the most beautiful of ways... thusly only a pure connection will be made... as sort of a test... for that is the only way the universe will deem you worthy of its gift._

Maps sat up from her bed and frowned. "What? That doesn't make any sense." 

_To tell if one or the other has passed the test, they will be rewarded with identification of their one and only... the selfhood will bring light, love, and color as bright as the star._

Maps quickly flipped the page to find it blank, she flipped it back and forth repeatedly hoping the information would appear like magic, but sadly found none. She reread that last sentence again and hummed. "Does this mean I'll meet him soon if I passed my test? But what test?" Maps groaned and tossed the book to the side throwing her hands up in frustration, flopping back onto her bed sighing out her annoyance. 

"This is way too complicated to understand, but the only way I'll know if it's him or not is through a bond of love, light, and color? Will I feel it or-" a knock echoed through her empty room stopping her mid-sentence, she sat up and walked towards the door begrudgingly and opened it. 

"Hey Maps," There stood her best friend Olive. Maps beamed as she leaned in to give her companion a hug pulling her through her door. "Hey Olive, didn't you have a study date with Kyle or something?" Maps asked as Olive walked in closing the door behind her. 

Olive nodded, "Yeah but tennis practice is running long again so I decided to wait here until he's done." Olive hopped onto Maps bed lightly bouncing and smiled up at her best friend.

"What were you doing here by yourself?" Olive asked. Maps picked up the little red book handing it to Olive, "Some light reading." Olive started reading the little book for the next three minutes then frowned. 

"You really believe in this crap?" Olive asked waving the book around, Maps snatched the book from her setting it down back on her nightstand. "Of course I do, if you experienced what I did you'd believe it too." Maps huffed folding her arms across her chest. Olive chuckled holding her hands up in surrender, "Sorry, to each their own. Well seeing as we both have nothing better to do why don't we go to the assembly then." Olive suggested getting up from the bed dusting her skirt down.

Maps tilted her head in puzzlement, "Assembly?" 

Olive scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course you wouldn't know, they were announcing a new addition to our school today. Everyone says he's pretty important, so they're holding a gathering in his family's honor or something. He's probably just going to give us some boring speech on how proud he is to be apart of the school and random bullshit." Olive rolled her eyes, Maps giggled.

"Then why go at all if you think it's going to be boring?" Maps said as she began putting on her shoes. Olive shrugged her shoulders already walking out the door with Maps hopping on her trail. "Beats just standing around," Olive stated walking rigorously down the empty hall. The two girls chatted among themselves till they eventually made it to the gym, the second-largest building to the cafeteria of course, on campus. They haven't even entered the building yet and Maps could already tell that the whole school was presumably stacked high in there. There was no chance of them getting a good seat or even one at all.

"By any chance did you get the name of the guy? He must be pretty popular to get the attention of the whole school." Maps said pushing through the twin doors to a roar of people. 

Olive pushed past a few people who were trying to get a peek at the new guy. "No, but this is ridiculous no one person can be this _ah-_ popular." Olive turned around shoving back a guy who grabbed her by her butt and glared daggers at him, he quickly backed off and scurried away out of sight. Olive huffed and turned to find that her best friend had disappeared into the sea of adolescents.

"Just great," Olive said in dismay.

Maps she was currently finding it more difficult to maneuver her way past everyone by the second; getting shoved left and right by people. "O-olive where did you go," Maps yelled in the sea of bodies getting no reply back, more shoving ensued finally shoving her down on her butt. She whined rubbing her sore bottom, she looked around to find that nobody had even noticed her, how rude. Maps stood up shoving her way further into the gymnasium ultimately stopping at the front of the stage, how'd she end up here?

"Ladies and gentlemen, we present you, Damian Wayne." The crowd roared with cheers and whistles as everyone attempted to get a closer look at the boy named Damian Wayne. Pushing Maps further into the stage, practically climbing over her, she noticed to her right a few security guards but seemed unfazed by all of this. Any more pushing and she'll end up face first on the platform. This Damian Wayne guy wasn't worth the discomfort, she needed to find a way to get out of here and quick before even more pushing occurs. 

"Hello, it is... so nice to be here today." Maps heard a clear small bell ring inside her head, stilling her for a moment. She unknowingly held her breath as her heart began beating uncontrollably quickly, filling her with delight and gleam? She clutched at her chest trying to calm her rapidly beating heart down, her body suddenly felt light as a feather. 

"I am here today to announce my late arrival to..." He uncaringly looked down at his note-cards, he wasn't even trying to hide them and took a deep sigh saying. "this prestigious school." Despite his monotone voice echoing throughout the gym, it sounded like the most exquisite music she's ever heard. Maps eyes glossed over with white light staring up at the man before her, stars shined brilliantly through her eyes, feeling her body float. She wanted to get closer, she wanted to touch him, feel his skin against hers, feel his lips against her own. She craved it so deeply it ached in her very bones... this was so surreal, she didn't even realize she had climbed up onto the stage.

"And I'd like to-" Damian stopped mid-speech to stare at the awe-struck girl that was walking slowly towards him, he rolled his eyes raising his hand to wave over the pathetic excuse for security to escort the fangirl, but before he could call for security he felt a wave of... lightness? 

Damian slowly lowered his hand equally staring at the woman before him, it grew intensely silent. The two walked closer towards each other standing only a few inches from one another, they stared at each other for a minute or two maybe three, they weren't sure. Damian slowly, shakily, reached down for Maps hand intertwining it with his bringing it towards his lips, pressing a feather-like kiss on her digits. His eyes never losing contact with hers, Maps breath hitched as her heart soared to new levels, his lips felt chapped but his breath was hot as the sun. And just like magic, their whole world was painted in vibrant colors, bursting everywhere like a tide. 

Maps gasped eyes widen, possibly even wider now as she's now getting a first-hand look at her soulmate now standing before her just as awestruck as she is. He leaned close tenderly pecking her lips, then her cheek, then her ear, and whispered. "I have never lived a moment of my life, before meeting you. My beloved; My everything." Maps suddenly felt the tears befalling and couldn't stop them, she's finally found him her _soulmate_.

Overjoyed, Maps jumped straight into his arms laughing merrily, he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her neck. Maps slinked back gazing into his stunning emerald eyes bearing his soul for her and her alone, showing her that she had the key to his heart, not able to hold back anymore. Maps excitedly jumped into him once more and kissed him. It was a full-on, open-mouthed, essentially passionate kiss. It was sloppy but meant the world to her, Damian reproach picking her up by her hips, swinging her around placing his hand and behind her head deepening their kiss. The crowd that was mostly silent through the whole interaction grew loud once again.

Most with cries of despair and others cheering them on. Maps honestly didn't care, she just couldn't get enough of him. During their little make-out session, one of the security guards looked up from his phone to scan the crowd than to his employer and started coughing at the scene playing out in front of him, shocked at the public display. He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and marched towards the two, Damian and Maps separated to catch their breaths, smiling lovingly at each other. 

Only for Maps to be yanked brutally out of Damian's arms by her collar, she yelped as she was being dragged away from her other half. "You're not supposed to be up here young lady, I'm going to have to write you up-" But before the guy could finish his threat he shortly discovered his face was planted hard on the ground. He groaned, rubbing his head he looked up and to his horror lay his eyes upon an angry child displaying his teeth like an animal baring its fangs, a look of pure ferocity in his eyes. He grabbed Maps by her waist crushing her into his side, Damian glared down at the wretched human below him and snarled. 

"Touch my woman again _peasant_ , I **_will_** amputate your arms and legs." Damian spit at him in a low threatening growl, the security guard had got the message and scrambled to his feet laughing nervously and meekly apologized before returning back to his post. Damian huffed in annoyance, plotting the man's execution; maybe he should be merciful and have merely a simple hanging, yes that will suffice. 

Maps giggled and poked Damian in the cheek, he turned his head and looked down at his mate and smiled. "Are you alright Habibi?" Maps nodded fixing her collar, then she whistled. "What did you just call me?" Maps asked as Damian took her hand once more, and taking his other gingerly wrapping it around her neck, rubbing small circles on her delicate skin. 

"Habibi? It means my love or beloved." He replied.

"Ooh I like that, say it again." Maps swooned.

Damian chuckled and leaned in real close whispering, "Habibi," Maps blushed and smiled feeling her heart was literally beat a mile a minute. She gazed up at him adoringly, he looked like the sun itself standing there... warm and real. She had no doubt in her heart that this was her one true love, her best friend, her partner, her everything, her soulmate.

"My Dream Lover."


	2. An Adventure Of A Life Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to apologize, this took forever to type and edit so sorry for the ending I had originally wanted it with more impact. But I had work today and didn't get home until late so sorry for any missed errors I wanted to post this on time. Also I wanted to mention that I knew nothing about this game, so a lot was improving. But enough of that let's get into the second day of DamiMapsDecember!!!

**Title: An Adventure Of A Life Time**

**Day: 2**

**Au/Prompt: D &D**

**Words: 7k**

* * *

Hanging leaves began to tumble down from the interlocking branches from above, sections that grew so thickly that only bright gaps of sunlight split into them. As autumn marches toward winter, there will be simply these few fine strands of brown in the distance as the daylight cascade to the forest floor unhindered. To Mia, the crumbling leaves were just a colorful shower of reds, browns, yellows, and golds. Mia lifted up her dainty little hand to catch a stray falling leaf as it gently floated into her palm. She brought the scarlet little leaf to her nose and gave it a tiny whiff before smiling. "Winter is brewing, I seriously can't wait!" she remarked as she pulled out her book of spells from her satchel laying it lightly between the first page and hardcover of the small golden booklet. She smoothly closed the book placing it securely back in her bag, she dusted her slit yellow skirt and black leggings readjusting her satchel over her shoulder, then she was off once again.

Crunching leaves in her wake, stepping over roots and fallen trees. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers of most of the timber, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They lay still with colors of driftwood, swirls of seaside waves, and twisted patterns all over them. Maps hopped over another branch as her boots made contact with the ground, looking up and smiling, she finally saw her wonderful hometown insights; Oran. Bustling and crowded as ever as she can see from where she stood on top of the hill, Maps quickened her pace making her way down the hill to the front gates of her village.

Running into her two closes confidants. "Gorge, Maliy, I'm home!" Maps shouted jogging up to the two post guards chatting pleasantly. The two turned towards the freckled face girl and smiled waving back at her. "Welcome home Mia, have you finished your mission for Father Joe?" Maps walked up to the brown-skinned woman with long black hair and beautiful jade eyes and nodded happily.

"Yep, it was pretty easy luckily the Dwarfs were nice and willing to work with me." Maliy nodded and pat Maps on the shoulder before bringing her into a full-blown nuggie, Maps cried out loud trying to break free from Maliy's tight grip. "Haha, glad to see a young adventure get out there, you make your parents proud, ya' hear." Maps escaped stumbling a bit patting down her rumpled hair, she laughed.

"Yeah I know, hey by any chance did you guys see Kyle?" Maps asked.

The tall, lean, blonde man shook his head, "Sorry, still no news, I haven't seen him since the end of fall." Gorge said morosely, Maps sulked, Maliy elbowed Gorge in the rib before smiling down at the teen. "Don't worry dear I'm sure he'll show up soon, why don't you go home and rest, Father Joe is at the orphanage spreading the word. He won't be done until the witching hour." Maps shook her head walking past the two into the village.

"I can't there are a few people I'm meeting up with later, I'll just drop it off with his wife, it was nice seeing you guys again." Maps waved before running into the loud bustling crowd. "And if you guys run into Kyle before I do tell him he's in big trouble for ditching me to go on a three-month-long mission," Maps shouted back as the two gave her the thumbs up, she walked through the bustling streets passing by a unique stall filled with jewels and pretty trinkets, the woman working there greeted her with a smile. 

"Good evening Mia, welcome home." Maps greeted back cheerfully.

"Good evening Miss Elizabeth," Maps said as she walked further into the town, being greeted left and right by people, Maps was truly happy to be home surrounded by wondrous people. She merrily hummed skipping down the roads, until she finally made it to the house of Father Joe. She knocked two times, rocking back and forth on her heel. The door opened reviling a little old lady also known as Jill; Father Joe's wife. 

The little old lady smiled warmly up at Maps opening her door fully for the freckled face girl, "Hello, I'm here to drop off a package for Father Joe ma'am." Maps announced in an errand boy type of voice saluting the woman, making Jill laugh. "Thank you, but you just missed him, dear, he left to preach to the orphanage this evening." Maps nodded at that pulling out a package wrapped up in brown paper handing it to Jill.

"I know Gorge and Maliy told me, I have to be on my way again to meet up with some friends so I came to drop off the parcel and retrieve the money." Jill nodded taking the package from Maps hands shuffling back into the house, "Why don't you come in while I go and get your money, it'll only take a moment." Maps accepted her proposal and stepped into the house, she pulled out a hand made map scanning over its content. She had planned a very eventful day out for her and her friends today, once the gang was all together they'd promptly head out into the snow forest to look for a particular treasure. Olive and Colton had agreed to meet up with her in the village today, but a little Dragonborn was reluctant to do the same. 

Maps sighed and rolled up her map shoving it back into her satchel. 

"Here we are dear," Jill shuffled up towards with a pouch filled with coins. Maps happily took the money storing it in her bag, "Thank you Jill, well I should be on my way now." Maps said walking out the door, "Oh please do be careful out there little one, it's especially dangerous to be exploring alone." Maps waved away her concern.

"Don't worry I'm a monk, there's nothing I can't handle besides I won't be alone I'll have my friends with me, so there's no need to worry." Maps smiled reassuring the little old lady, Jill let out a sigh before saying her goodbyes, she walked back into her hut but not before giving Maps one final look. 

Maps extend her arm in front of her and align the top of her index finger to the bottom of the sun, squinting as she did so. "I still have an hour left before they get here, maybe I should get some grub." Maps thought out loud, it's a good thing she had just got paid too. Now she can splurge a little and buy her favorite meal at _Karorl's Fine Foods,_ their famous meat pie. The thought made her stomach growl intensifying her need for food, Maps rushed towards the restaurant, finding it in the same place as usual. 

She pushed the door open as rough wooden splinters ripped into her palm; shards of black paint crumble to the dirt floor. Seems like the place hasn't changed either while she was away. The hinges squeak as though they are a warning, but their plea was silenced by a wall of noise. Conversations swirl in a dirty cloud of smoke, the stagnant stench of cigarettes hides within the collaboration of mephitic odors. A sharp smell of drink wafts towards her, like black plumes billowing from the windows of a burning house.

Maps coughed as a wave of smoke hit her nostrils, she tends to forget this was the hotspot for most men here. Maps rubbed her eyes as they began to burn profoundly, as she made her way to the back table. She looked around the restaurant and noticed a few species that weren't human chatting aimlessly. There were Dwarfs, Halflings, Gnomes, and... whoa! even Half-Orcs. Usually, a small village like hers wouldn't attract so many _guests, was_ there some sort of occasion? Suddenly a mug of water was placed in front of her making a clanking sound as it splashed some water on the table. "Sorry about that, I'll clean it up." Said the pale wavey red-haired woman with bright green eyes that shied away from her own, Maps knew that hair from anywhere, she smiled at one of her long time friends. "Ariel it's good to see you again," Maps cheered.

Ariel looked up timidly confused when once she got a good look at the freckled face girl she beamed, "Mia it's good to see you again," Maps stood up giving her friend a warm hug, Ariel reached out with just as much enthusiasm. The two separated smiling at one another as they sat down at the small table, "You look great Ariel, hows your mom doing these days?" Maps asked taking a sip of her water, Ariel shrugged putting down her paper and pencil.

"As busy as ever, running the business without dad had put a lot of stress on her. But we pull through just fine, although for some reason we're lively as ever today." Maps nodded scanning the area once more.

"You can say that again, so what happened to deadbeat? Did he leave town or is he still mooching off of your mom?" Maps asked menacingly. "Because if he is, you just say the word and I'll take care of him for you myself." Maps hands and eyes began to glow brightly clutching her fist against the table, as she glares down at their table, Ariel held her hands up and laughed.

"No, no, not anymore he's long gone now, trust me if I ever see him again you'll be the first to know." Maps eyes and hands dimed and she sighed in relief smirking, she nodded approvingly. "That's good, but outside of that is everything else good?" Maps enquired.

Ariel nodded happily, "Yep, I'm training under the monastery just like you did when you were a kid. They said they can teach me to be a Monk just like you, yet, I haven't been able to train as much since I have to help mom out." Ariel smiled sadly, Maps placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile.

"I can always train you, I won't be doing any more missions until next month, so I'll be free for a while. I can show you all sorts of cool moves that my master taught me when I was little, how does that sound?" Ariel perked up at the offer and approved by shaking Maps' hand vigorously.

"Yes! that would be amazing Mia thank you so much I'm going to go tell mom the good news." Ariel stood up and collected her things before rushing off but came to a halt and laughed sheepishly. "I bet you're famished from your last mission, right?" Maps chuckled and nodded.

"Just get me the special," Ariel smiled and wrote down her order.

"One meat pie coming up," She said walking away.

Maps chuckled at the girl, she took another sip of her drink before setting it back down. Now was the best time to come up with her strategy plan for today, and chose her routes for the safest passageway to the _hidden treasure_. Speaking of hidden treasure, this one was going to be one for the records. A passing traveler she had met on the way back home, had given her some valuable information regarding an artifact in an abandoned dungeon not too far from Oran.

Of course, this was a few weeks back so who knows if the treasure is still there? Also, this is entirely word of mouth, so she wasn't sure how reliable this bit of information was? But it wouldn't hurt to take a look, right? Besides the traveler had said it was an adventure of a lifetime how could she possibly pass up an opportunity like this? The artifact they were hunting for today is called Naegling. An ancient sword that could boost up your levels by twenty, it's also said to have many charms and spells enchanted on it making your attack strong by three. 

Plus it looks super cool, and maybe her little dragon friend will like it too. "Hey there beautiful what are you doing sitting here all alone?" Maps cringed, she hesitantly looked up to an overbearing man leaning in _way_ too close for comfort. Maps scooted her chair hoping the guy would take the hint that she wasn't interested and leave. 

Sadly he didn't, he took up the unoccupied chair moving it closer to her so he can wrap his arm around her shoulders. She could practically smell the heavy whiskey from his hot breath. She sat frozen, both from anticipation and uncertainty, she's had a scuffle with a drunk before... it didn't end too well... Maps laughed nervously slowly moving the man's arm from off of her. "Listen, I'm not interested so if you could-" but before Maps could tell the guy to screw off he grabbed her by the arms moving his head closer towards hers, having their noses rubbing. Maps were on red alert now, just as she was about to use her magic to... get her point across. A hand grabbed the man by his shoulder digging his... claws? Oh no.

"You inferior human, she said she wasn't interested." Growled the young man dressed in a dark brown cloak. His claws dug deeper into the man's shoulder tearing through the man's shirt and drawing blood. The hooded man picked the jerk up by his collar shoving him to the side, as he stumbled, he nearly fell over the empty table next to them, gripping his shoulder with his palm. The stranger's action certainly took him by surprise, but the drunkard stood his ground and shouted.

"What the hell!" he cried, regaining his balance. "Do you want to get yourself arrest– ?" standing just a few feet higher than drunk, stood the hooded man, who forebodingly blew out a dark thick smoke from his nostrils, red eyes glowed from within his cloak making the man stagger in fear. Knowing what he was dealing with he took a step back from the hooded man and scoffed, walking away from the two mumbling a few curses. Thankfully, nobody was really paying attention, Maps let out a sigh before pouting.

"I had that under control you know," She said to the hooded figure. The man scoffed in disbelief rolling his eyes as they were still glowing but lesser than it was before. He took the empty seat and sat down, huffing. "Didn't look like it, you should have used one of those spells of yours to dispose of him. Fools like that don't take _no_ for an answer." The hooded man made a quick scan of the area to find no one paying them any mind, he reached for his hood slowly pulling it down revealing his... unique features.

Her mother was right about the dragons, they never appeared to have grown from anything at all. Olive had said a long time ago that she thought they weren't born but carved, and that couldn't have been any truer. They had a sort of beauty to them that wasn't quite explained, such as his green scales that ran towards the back of his head to his neck. Or the way his eyes would change colors based on his moods like one minute it'd be firey red then the next to emerald green just as the woods. Or how his nose flares up when he's angry, or how pointed his ears are, making his ability to hear sounder than most, not to mention their incredible fire magic, liquid and alive. 

Over the years Dragonborns have been painted as menaces towards all kinds of races and should be treated as such. When in truth the tells of knights tell of dragons living in the caves, of a life of harmony until the ones clad in silver metal came and ruined that peace, a man of cold eyes and cold spears. 

Took a life of a Dragonborn child, reaping in war and death for centuries. Perhaps that's why dragons think of our eyes as cold, for they only reflect what they see in us. So many thought her foolish, to risk _be-friending_ a Dragonborn, so much so that they had exiled her from her born and raised village Gothet. Resulting in her living in confidence in Oran as a Monk, rather than a Wizard. Which she had hoped to aspire in Gothet. People have scorned her for throwing her life away for something as meaningless as forging a bond with the enemy. But honestly, she saw it the other way around - that it was foolish to surrender to hate when peace was there for the taking. Maps weren't one to worry about what others thought of her, she knew she was right to stand her ground and look where it got her, a very extraordinary comrade.

"You know Damian if you wanted to make an entrance there are better ways." Maps smirked watching her dragon friend glare daggers at her. Maps drank the rest of her drink tilting the cup half-way to get the rest of its essence, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve smiling up at the boy. "Spare me, I'd rather not be here in this retched place." Damian sniffed the air and sneered, making a rather funny face, Maps chuckled. 

"You know for someone who hates crowds, you sure end up in a lot of them." Damian gave her a look before snatching the mug from her hand. "Well, when you keep insisting to meet up in ridiculous spaces I find myself in an unfavorable environment, so this is your fault as always." Damian stood up with her mug in hand walking towards the bar, Maps shouted.

"Ask the bartender if she can wrap my meal to go please." Damian gave her a half-hearted wave before disappearing into the crowd of drunken men. Maps began packing up her stuff, best to leave now before Damian is provoked to burn down the poor building out of frustration. 

Maps soon heard the heavy footsteps of her companion, as she just finished up packing her things. She looked up and grinned at the sight of her food dangling in the dragon's hand. "Ready to depart?" Damian asked hood placed back over his head concealing his features once more, Maps nodded and the two walked towards the door. "I'll see you later Mia," Ariel shouted across the room, Maps waved goodbye walking out into the crisp cool air. Damian and Maps began walking to their second designated meetup spot in the woods, where an open field of flowers lay swaying with the wind.

The teens made it there in no time, setting their things down in the grass.

"Hey you wanna get in some training while we wait? We still got thirty minutes left."Maps gazed at the sky shielding her face with her hand, Damian nodded taking off his cloak showing off his rather impressive physique. Maps shook her head of those thoughts stretching out her arms and legs, Maps took another sneak peek at her confidant who was now stretching as well. Maps had noticed Damian's new set of clothes as he wore a black long sleeve shirt, and a dark green cloth draping around his waist, with black trousers and long dark green boots that reach up to his knees. His sword wrapped onto his back the casing painted fiery red with golden trims along the edges, Maps watched as he stripped off his sword tossing it in with the rest of their stuff turning towards her.

"Are you ready?" Damian asked all ready to go. 

Maps jolted as she now realized she was just gawking at Damian as if he was a piece of meat, she mentally smacked herself. Get your head in the game Maps. She looked down at herself and noticed that maybe her attire probably wasn't completely combat-ready, unlike Damian's choice of clothing she wore a brown half-long sleeve shirt complemented with her dark brown leather belt and light brown fur boots. Everything seems fine, maybe her half-slit yellow skirt would just get in the way. Best if she just took that off. Maps undid her belt buckle and slipped out of her skirt tossing it in their pile of things, thankfully she won't need to worry about that anymore. 

She checked out herself again and nodded in approval, her leggings should be fine for this. Although now that she's discarded her skirt her pants do kind of show off her plump legs, she didn't like how it makes her look... hefty, maybe she should- 

Maps heard a muffled cough from Damian, seizing her attention. 

Troubled she asked, "Hey are you alright over there? We can-" He quickly cut her off saying. 

"Are you ready or what? We don't exactly have all day." Damian growled as his eyes grew hooded scanning her from head to toe, Maps gulped and nodded. "Yeah, sorry I was just trying to get ready." She scrambled to the open field where Damian was standing waiting impatiently.

"Finally, now today we'll be working on your combat skills," Damian said pulling two wooden swords out of thin air. "Specifically with your swordplay, no magic." Damian tossed the wooden sword into Maps hands which she caught effortlessly, swinging it around for good measures.

"How are we going to go about this, the usual one strike and you're out sort of deal?" Maps waved her sword as she and Damian circled each other, Damian smirked. "That would be too easy, three strikes will do perfectly fine, don't you agree?" Damian stopped getting into his stance, Maps mimicked him smirking as well.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to make it too boring." The two stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. This wasn't Maps first rodeo going up against the dragon, she knew most of his dance moves already to know how he performs. Yet, she still has not beaten him? Well... today's the day where she finally takes down the all-mighty Damian Wayne.

Damian's smirk disappears as his eyes narrow. His killer instincts emerge. Without warning, Damian kicks off the first offense dashing towards Maps with the speed of light, and just like that she's on the defensive. Before she could even think of striking, Damian spurts behind her like a cheetah and swings his staff over her head then to her neck. Maps barely dodged the wooden sword crouching before tucking and rolling out a safe distance.

Maps quickly recovered to her feet swirling around, back into a defensive stance. Maps didn't miss a beat as Damian charged at her once more pivoting his sword at her throat, when his staff nears she arches her back as far as it can bend, dodging his fatal attack. Kicking his sword out of his hands in the process, it twirled in the air landing on the ground a few feet away from them. Maps took this chance to attack him head-on.

Damian backtracked throwing himself to the side, as Maps swingings her sword at his head. Damian swiftly gives out a hard kick to Maps feet, she struggled to find her footing as Damian shot a fast kick to her gut knocking her down momentarily as retrieves his sword. Maps groaned and coughed trying to catch her breath, figured he'd use his massive body to overpower her. 

"That's one point for me, try to keep up," Damian said smirking jumping back into action now that he has retrieved his sword, Damian rushed towards her once again aiming at her legs, but in one smooth motion Maps rolled to her feet and thrust her staff upwards to block Damian's next blow. Their staffs collided with a loud crack, the impact shook her entire being. Still vibrating from the impact, Damian pivots to strike again but this time at her knees. 

She pushes off of her knees swinging her arms for momentum, cartwheeling in midair. Damian wasn't too far behind as he swung his sword back to give more power towards his next attack, as he thrust his sword forward only a hair from her thigh. But Maps saw it a mile away, bringing down her sword stopping his attack before it even starts. Damian quickly maneuvered her move by moving his sword to block her attack, crashing once more. Still hovering in mid-air Maps brought her hand up and smacked it into Damian's face, causing the two to tumble down together. 

Maps stoped herself from having a face-first of Damian. Maps gasped as she was only two inches away from full-blown kissing Damian, Maps blushed as she gazed into the dragon's eyes as they once again grew dark. Was he angry with her? Duh Maps, of course he is, they almost kiss... Maps blush intensified, rolling off her dragon friend. 

"S-sorry I-I didn't mean to get that close I was just trying to-" Maps stuttered loudly trying to explain her mess up, but Damian sat up smoothly covering her mouth with his hand. He leaned in close and said, "It's fine." As if what had almost taken place wasn't a big deal to him, at ALL.

Maps brows raised in surprise pushing his hand away, she exclaimed. "What!?" Shooting him a puzzled look, Damian just shrugged his shoulders, standing up dusting off his pants. "I said it's fine, you don't need to fret over such trivial things." He mumbled reaching his hand out for her to take, all the while not looking at her. Maps took it hesitantly, the two stood awkwardly not sure if they should continue their sparring match or not? Maps for one didn't want to, a mishap like that would go down in her records as the most embarrassing moments of her life. 

Plus her heart is literally beating out of her chest, what was she supposed to say? He didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest though. Maybe she really is just overreacting and this really wasn't a big deal after all? Maps patted her chest to calm down, breathing in and breathing out slowly, when she felt a light tap on the back of her head, resulting in her jolting out of her posthaste meditation. 

"It's been over an hour now and your friends still haven't shown up, I think you should contact them," Damian said breaking the swords in half burning them with his fire magic, Maps looked out to see the sun high sky. "Yeah, you're right." She walked over towards her satchel and pulled out her crystal orb to find it glowing. Which only meant she had missed a few calls while she was training, tapping on the white orb light colors began to swirl within the orb until it grew brighter and brighter. Until a light image popped up in her face causing her to lean back from the blurry image of her best friend.

"Olive is that you?" Maps called out into the orb.

"Maps? Finally, you pick up." Suddenly the image becomes much clearer revealing her Elf buddy, standing in what looks like a waterfall in the background. "Sorry I was sparring with Damian, but I thought you and Colton would have been here by now?" Olive sighed.

"Yeah that's why I called I can't make it today, I have to run an important errand for a friend of mine. And Colton couldn't make it either saying he caught death it's self, he wanted me to pass on the message." Maps laughed shaking her head, Colton had signs of high fever the last time she visited him, but wouldn't admit to it saying that he could out sweat the illness. She had warned him profoundly that he needed to get checked out and get plenty of rest, but of course, Barbarians were never ones to listen. 

"I understand, sad you couldn't come." Maps whined, Olive hummed in agreement.

"Yeah but at least Damian's there, you were so worried that he wouldn't show up." Maps blushed before taking a quick look over her shoulders to observe Damian put on his cloak. She sighed in relief, good he's not listening. Maps turned back to the magic orb and pouted, "Olive don't go exposing a girl alright." Maps complained.

Olive chuckled. "Alright I'm sorry, well, you two have fun don't do anything I wouldn't do." Olive winked before she hung up turning the orb dim to a dull color. Maps chuckled shaking her head, she stuffed the little orb back in her satchel before slipping her skirt and belt back on. She didn't notice the looming figure from behind, towering over her as she finally buckled her belt on, Maps felt a shiver run down her spine at Damian's deep voice echoing in her ear.

"So they're not coming I assume." Damian peered over her curious as to why she froze.

"Y-yeah, Colton caught the flu and Olive had an emergency. So it's just the two of us today... that is if you're cool with that?" Maps asked fiddling with her thumbs. "I don't see the problem, let us embark now before it gets dark," Damian said wrapping his cloak around his shoulders, grabbing the little brown satchel around her waist slightly grazing her back skin. Maps squealed, almost jumping out of her skin as she twirled out of his arms reach snatching the bag from him in a huff.

"Don't do that, I'm the navigator around here; I'm the captain, not you." Maps shouted in a blur, flustered by Damian's sudden actions. Damian looked at her confused as to why she was acting this way, "What is your problem? I was only reaching for the map to this dungeon." Damian folded his arms tapping his foot irritably. Maps blinked a couple of times before she sheepishly scratched the back of her head clearly flustered.

"Sorry, it's just we... um, sorry." Maps stuttered as she reached into her bag pulling out the map, "I had already drawn out the best route possible, if we follow the streams then it should take us there without much trouble." Maps handed Damian the map, pointing to the different paths she crossed out as _dangerous_.

"The dungeon is walking distance, two hours max." Damian hummed as his eyes roamed the drawing. He handed her back her map, "That won't be necessary I have brought my own transportation." Damian commented as he struts towards the middle of the filed, Maps tilted her head confused. 

"Did you ride a horse here? I didn't see one." Maps asked walking up next to him, Damian smirked as he presses the tips of hisfingers up against the tip of his tongue curling his tongue back, squeezing the corners of his mouth tight against his thumb and forefinger. And blew hard producing a high pitched noise, it echoed through the air. Maps stood waiting for something to happen, she looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary. When suddenly a gust of wind blew against her she stumbles at the strong winds, and what flew before her eyes was the most magnificent thing she has ever seen before.

A half-bat... half-dragon creature flying right towards them. Maps took a hesitant step back as the giant creature hovered above them flapping its giant wings, lightly landing on the soft grass. Maps took in the sight as she held her breath, in awe of the brilliant creature before her. Damian walked up to the beast petting his head, he turned back to Maps and grinned. "Close your mouth, Mia, you'll catch flies if you don't." Damian mocked, Maps closed her mouth haven't realized she was gapping. 

"D-Damian w-what is... this is-" Maps paused uncertain of how to explain her raging emotions.

Damian chuckled at her bewilderment, "His name is Goliath, he won't bite... unless I tell him to." Damian tossed their things over onto Goliath's satchel, he began climbing onto the beast back settling himself upright. He reached his hand out for her to take, "Let's go, be mindful of his fur he hates it when people grab onto it." Maps, still in wonderment grabbed his hand and started climbing up the animal sitting behind the Dragonborn slipping her arms around his waist. She placed her chin on his shoulder, "Um so a little heads up I've never flown before... so um if I scream don't kill me." Maps chuckled nervously as she tightened her grip on him. Damian rolled his eyes taking the lead line on Goliath, the beast huffed as it spread its wings out reading for the flight. 

Maps were getting anxious by the second, as magnificent as Goliath is she wasn't too keen on heights. And it's not like she didn't trust Damian and his _driving_ skills, but a flying bat dragon? This was way too out of this world astonishingly crazy. 

"Hold on tight we're about to take off," Damian warned, Maps couldn't possibly get any closer than she already is. But she followed his orders scooting closer until her chest was pressed up against his back, Damian blushed at the contact tightening his grip around the cord. But didn't comment about her closeness, wiping the core igniting Goliath to flight. The creature opened his wings completely flapping them upwards then slowly dropping them down. He did it repeatedly until he was now hovering over the field, Maps gasped as they elevated higher and higher until they were above the trees. Maps clenched her fist in fear burying her face into Damian's back, she silently whined feeling lightweight. 

"Mia, it's alright open your eyes," Maps shook her head in his back refusing to open her eyes. "N-no way if I do I'll scream, what don't you get about me being afraid of heights." She yelled as she felt wind sip past her face, she held on tighter to the boy squeezing the boy painfully hard. Damian felt uncomfortable as her grip choked the air from him but he refused to respond, rather choose to find a way to help her calm down. 

He looked down at the bat dragon lifting his lease-up, signaling that he wanted to go up higher. Goliath did so with ease flapping his wings heavier until they were now soaring through the clouds. Clear blue sky dazzles his vision as the sun beamed down onto the three, Damian nudged her with his elbow. 

"Open your eyes, I promise you'll want to see this," Damian leaned to the side to help her see the view ahead of them. Maps gradually opened her eyes squinting as the light hit her face, she lifted her hand from Damian's waist shielding her eyes from the harsh ray but wrapped it back again not feeling all that confident. But dropped that though, at the picture in front of her, Maps blinked as her eyes widened she really was flying? The fair blue sky, the white pillows besieging them, the bright yellow star above them. It was all so beautiful. 

"Whoa!" Maps exclaimed as she loosened her hold a bit around Damian's waist. "See I told you it wasn't so bad," He said taking in a breath of fresh air now that he was able to breathe a little better now. Maps felt her cheeks warm from embarrassment, it wasn't so bad up here.

In fact, it was so peaceful. No bustling villages where one could feel suffocated from the crowds on the street. No goblins trying to nab your coins or hunters. From up here, everything looked so small. Was this really happening? She wanted to pinch himself to see if she was really dreaming, but she had a slight concern that if she did that, she may end up falling. Why would she have wanted to stop this? She felt like a bird soaring through the skies. Soon the magnificent beat lowered onto the ground finally reaching their designation, the two hopped off of Goliath.

Landing on a dirt floor, Damian petted the beast once again telling him to stay out of sight until he called. The animal found a small cave to the right of the dungeon making himself at home, resting his eyes as Damian and Maps ventured into the temple. "Alright if what that old man said was correct then we shouldn't have much trouble finding the thing," Maps said as her face was buried into her map.

"And what is this thing that we're searching for again?" Damian said stepping over a collum, the temple was fairly empty and cold, broken walls and stones everywhere. It looked abandoned, he wondered what could have happened to it? Then suddenly Damian heard a sound. Damian stopped grabbing Maps by her collar, signaling for her to wait, soon a halfling creeps forward through the dungeon hall. She began humming a little tune as she strums her guitar, the voice was scratchy and out of tune. Damian quickly pulled out his sword, ready to fight if necessary as the little halfling got closer to the two.

"You're not going to fight it are you?" Maps asked placing her hand on Damian's. He shook off her hand getting into his stance, "If it poses as a threat then yes," The halfling was now in their sights still strumming her instrument, she stops at the perception of her new guest.

The three stare each other down waiting for the other to move, Maps decided to stand in between the two just in case things go south putting her hands up in surreneder. "Hi, sorry to disturb you, we didn't know there was anyone here." Maps said in her chirpy voice, Damian gave her a strange look she reaches behind her to lower his weapon, she then clasped her hands together and smile.

"Look we're here to collect a treasure, a magical sword per se." Maps said hoping to get some information out of the little halfling. The halfling nodded pointing down a direction she had come from. "Thanks," Maps said grabbing her Dragonborn friend by his hand much to his embarrassment. The two walked away unaware of the halfling's wicked smirk.

"Alright this way we go!" Damian took his hand back sheathing his sword. 

"Don't you think that was strange, didn't you say there shouldn't have been anyone here? Not only that but I find it weird that a stranger told you where to find a powerful sword and not come here to cash in on it?" Damian speculated, Maps waved off his concern walking deeper into the dungeon. The walls became denser and less broken the halls weren't filled with damaged columns and floors, on either side of them were now cells and rooms. Filled with dusty beds and wooded dressers, Maps followed all the way down the hall until they had run into a dead end.

"You're overthinking this Damian, this wasn't supposed to be a difficult find. Besides there are kind people out there who see a talented adventure such as myself." maps said reaching for the lever at the left of the wall, Damian rolled his eyes at her. "More like they saw your naivety," he whispered to himself, the wall opened up for the two leading them down a set of stairs, Maps was the first to walk down it using her magic as a light source illuminating the way.

"Fine think what you want, but the fact that halfling didn't cower in terror is proof enough that something isn't right," Damian said as he took in his surroundings, this time Maps was the one to roll her eyes. "I wasn't scared of you when we first met," Maps smiled at the memory, Damian opened his mouth to disagree but then stopped biting his lip. She wasn't lying, but that doesn't mean he was too fond of the memory since he was a blushing mess during their first encounter. She wasn't in the least bit scared but excited to see his kind, that was what drew him to her... her light and kind-heartedness were... different to say the least. It's one of the many reasons why he fell for her, she was the kind of person to make everything feel enchanting.

She was enchanting... Damian shook his head of those thoughts, he needed to focus on the mission ahead who knows what'll happen if he didn't. He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, you're correct but most people aren't you." He stated as a matter of factly. 

Maps giggled, "Yeah well, they should be because you're awso- wait we're here." Maps shouted as they reached the bottom of the staircase and what they were met with was a dark room with a collapsed statue in the center of the room with the sword planted in the middle of it. Maps lit up the torches scattered along the walls, lighting the room up. Maps walked up to the sword ready to pluck it from its holder.

"Wait this doesn't feel right, let me remove it," Damian said, Maps scoffed grabbing the hilt of the sword. "You're such a worry wort I swear," Maps drew the sword free causing a bright purple beam to shot out from the sword blinding them for a moment. Maps were suddenly knockdown from the beams, she felt dark magic wrap around her torso lifting her up in the air rendering her powerless to do anything.

"Mia!" Damian shouted as he ran towards her but was smacked by the dark purple magic, crushed against the wall. He let out a pained growl as he looked up at the glowing sword that was now hovering in the middle of the room. 

_'Halt travelers, you shall go no further until you have given me your deepest secrets only then will you be worthy of ownership of the Naegling.'_

"Damian the sword talked!" Maps squealed, Damian got up dusting off his cloak. 

"Yes, I've noticed nows not the time to... wait did you say Naegling?" Damian asked quirking his brow realizing something here. The sword hovered closer to Damian dragging Maps along with it getting in Damian's face repeating itself.

_'Yes child, I am the Naegling the all-knowing'_

"Then you are useless to us, put her down and we will be on our way," Damian commanded glaring down the sword. Maps frowned, "No way we can't leave without it, we came all this way to-" The sword power wrapped around Maps whole body shutting her up completely, she squirmed and wiggled as muffled cries were heard.

 _'False, I will not release her until you have given me your deepest secret,'_

Damian folded his arms challenging, "And if I don't?" Damian tested.

_'Then she will die, and I will resume my slumber.'_

"Fine do what you will," Damian huffed walking back towards the stairs, Maps made a loud screech at what she had heard. 

_'Very well then, this is goodbye the traveler'_

The dark magic grew brighter as it soon consumes Maps whole leaving nothing left but her screams- "No, no, no, no we are not ending the story like that," Maps stood up from her chair as it scraped against the floor. Damian shrugged his shoulders at her outburst, "You're the one who rolled a three and got caught by the magic sword." Damian said leaning back in his chair, smirking. Maps growled at his nonchalant attitude, she got up from her chair and belly-flopped onto his bed whining and kicking.

"You were supposed to rescue me you dumb jerk," Maps shouted muffled as her face was buried into the sheets. The two teens were having a sleepover at Damian's tonight, they had been passing the time playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Damian stood up to join her on the bed, "You just wanted me to confess who my infatuation was didn't you?" Maps stopped whining and kicking at his accusation she turned to him and blushed.

"It's not like you were going to tell me if I asked." Maps pouted, he attempts a loose cocky grin as he leans down pressing his lips against hers, Maps laid frozen as he pulled away with a warm smile. "I think you can put the pieces together now," He said deliberately, Maps stared in awe as she then let out a soft chuckle turning her head to the side as her cheeks turned a rosy shade.

"Well, aren't you the sly one my dragon prince?"


	3. My New Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees. Enjoy : )

**Title: My New Boyfriend?**

**Day: 3**

**Au/Prompt: Fake Dating**

**Words: 2k**

* * *

Day three, of Mia Mizgouchi's eternal suffering. 

Maps curled her fingers into her scalp sighing for the umpteenth time today. "Don't you have something better to do than harass me?" Maps asked livid with the situation she's been dragged into. The boy sitting next to her was her number one problem that she didn't know how to fix nor get rid of, in all her high school experiences she's never dealt with such a dilemma. Haris Walter, the most arrogant douchebag in Gotham High... wants to date her? Someone who he's never met before, someone he's never even known existed until three days ago, someone who has repeatedly declined his advances many times. The list goes on, on how ridiculous this scam he's trying to pull over her head is, whatever he wanted from her she sure wasn't giving.

"Nope, and this isn't harassment I'm just politely asking for those digits." Maps groaned smacking her head into the cafeteria table. There is no end to this, was there? She thought mournfully. How did she get here of all places? Oh, that's right she needed extra credits to get her grades back up. So Mister Scarlet had suggested she help with his tutoring classes after school since she is the best in English literature, but why partner her up with _him_ of all people? Maps lifted up her head and smiled politely gritting her teeth irritably before saying.

"Let's just focus and finish up here so I can go back to my friends," Maps slid the journal towards the boy hoping he'd just shut up and finish up his last few pages and be done with this, that shouldn't be so hard. The boy smirked pushing the booklet on the floor saying, "Oops my bad, would you pick that up for me baby girl," Maps eye twitched, she was on the verge of committing first-degree murder if he doesn't stop being a complete moron. 

But that's what you get for not speaking up earlier, thinking that he wouldn't be too bad to handle. Too bad she was wrong... Haris Walter, the super senior. The boy with beautiful long blond locks that had been attached to his head moments earlier. He ran his hand through the stubble over his scalp trying to give her a better look at his smug face, his hair was thicker than a freshly harvested field. He had eyes bluer than the ocean, then the sky itself really, despite the crisp look of his jawline and muscular features. His clothes didn't do him justice, his old maroon t-shirt was small, but on him it was like a big brother's shirt, clinging where it shouldn't and hanging loose where it shouldn't. Not to mention how skinny his jeans are, they are practically hanging off his waist showing off some rather inappropriate skin.

But since it was after school hours, students were allowed to wear casual clothes. Although this boy... no man... has a motor mouth for days, it just adds to this nightmare of a charmer. Maps reached down picking up the notebook placing it back in front of him like a teacher would do to a child. "Walter, why don't we stop acting like three-year-olds and get some work done before I write you up for misbehavior." Maps huffed putting her foot down. She didn't like being all authoritative on Haris but he's left her with no choice, they weren't getting any work done and all he's done was flirt with her. Of course, much to her disappointment, Haris didn't like the sound of that.

"Why are you acting like a bitch?" He shouted at her.

Typical Maps thought, rolling her eyes. "I mean it's not like anyone would want your ugly ass, so why are you being such a slut?" Haris shouted some more getting red in the face, Maps wasn't scared of this guy in the least bit. He can get all huffy and puffy all he wanted, she wasn't just going to roll over and do what he says, but it doesn't look like he handles rejection all that well.

Maps slid down into her seat, done with the situation already. "I mean it's not like you have a boyfriend so stop being a spoiled brat and-" Suddenly a hand slammed into their table silencing the senior, startling Maps to sit up straight. The two students look over towards a tall lean man with dark curls and dark tanned-skin, green eyes blazing with hot fury. Maps gulped, she had no idea there was someone else occupying the cafeteria as well, where did he come from?

"You need to leave," The mystery boy commanded. Haris blinked then scoffed shoving the boy back by his shoulders getting in his face all pissy like, Maps quickly stood up unsure if she should get involved or not. Maps watched as Haris sneered at the new guy, but the dark-haired boy seemed way too uninterested to care.

"What the hell is your problem? Mind your damn business little boy." Haris spat back squaring up his shoulder for the newcomer.

"This is my business, and don't call me boy." The handsome boy hissed, shoving Haris back.

Oh yeah, she needed to intervene, Maps stepped between the two boys blocking Haris from throwing a fist. "Look Haris just leave him alone okay, let's just get back to studying okay?" Maps urged the blond, Haris tsked but not before shooting the new guy a harsh glare.

"No way babe, I need to teach this guy a lesson." Haris punched his hand to intimidate his opponent, the guy rolled his emerald eyes crossing his arms as he bore on an indifferent expression. This guy was seriously going to get hurt if she didn't do anything quick, "He has every right to be angry Haris," Maps shouted getting all up in the jock's face, taken by surprise by her outburst he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. 

"Oh yeah, and why is that huh?" He breathed with an exaggerated huff. 

"Because he's um... he's my boyfriend duh," Maps awkwardly scoffed.

"What!?" The two boys shouted in surprise. Rolling her eyes at their little outburst, Maps was hoping Haris would buy her little lie and just leave the boy alone... maybe he'd even stop flirting with her. She walked over to the boy to thread her fingers in his pressing her body against his. Her hands grapple to find a place to rest on his bicep as she squeezed his shirt, resting her head on his shoulder without giving away her discomfort. The boy - _whose' name she still doesn't know_ \- stared down at her puzzled as he tries to open his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come as he closed them again. 

Rolled his eyes at the display crossing his arms giving Maps a judgment glare. "Pfft _,_ you really expect me to believe that? I've never seen him around you before, we didn't even know he was here before he rudely interrupted us." Haris so bluntly pointed out gesturing to the man she was cuddling up with, Maps felt sweat drip down her neck. She wasn't really good at lying, she really couldn't lie to save her butt. Maps eyelashes fluttered as she started rocking on her heels, nervously avoiding Haris's intense staring. Maybe she should just tell him the truth she couldn't keep this up by herself much longer.

When she heard a sigh escape from the mysterious boy next to her, suddenly she felt his fingers slid down to her chin tilting it up to his face. He hooks his arms around her waist and leans in, the butterflies in her stomach all do loopy loops making her feel dizzy but before their lips could touch he whispered, "Damian," as she felt his lips meet hers. He grabbed her free hand sliding it along his chest, to his shoulders, his neck, until he eventually settled them on his cheek. His touch was feather-like and his skin was hot to the touch, smooth like marble. Maps felt her body burning up hot and raw with vibrancy as she slowly closed her eyes sinking into the kiss.

He slid his hands up to cup her cheeks, pulling away to catch their breaths. Maps took in a deep shakily breath and released it melting in his touch. As a dopy grin makes its way onto her face, the boy known as Damian looked at the jealous rage blond and smirk. "As you can see she's _mine_ , I was studying just like you, I didn't need to intervene with her tutoring. That was until I hear the vulgar way you were talking to her," Damian released Maps waist stepping up to Haris sizing him up. "And I don't appreciate such talk." Damian glared at the jock making Haris redder in the face he tsked spinning on his heel to retrieve his things. 

"This isn't over shorty," Haris loudly threatened, purposely bumping into Damian's shoulder. Leaving the two teens alone, not knowing what to say so she waits until he responds. He combed his fingers through his hair before he too grabbed his things to leave, Maps rose her brow as she watches him leave.

"Um, hey w-wait," Maps called out to the boy as she ran to stuff her books into her backpack chasing after him, Maps caught up to him in the hallway as he was putting his book away in his locker. She stood next to him, but was still unsure what to say? Should she thank him for saving her? Should she be angry because he took her first kiss? Why did he even help her in the first place, Haris was a jerk but he wouldn't have hurt her? Would he? Damian shut his locker jolting Maps out of her mini inquest. 

Damian frowned down at the freckled girl and demanded, "What?" Maps jolted again, he had such an annoyed tone with her, but why she didn't do anything wrong? She opened her mouth to tell him off for yelling at her only to be cut off, "If you're here to thank me that won't be necessary, so if you're done wasting my time I'll be off." Damian said as he struts past her, Maps made an offended gasp as she jogged in front of him preventing him from leaving.

"Hold it right there mister, we need to have a serious talk." Maps shouted grabbing her hips, she glared up at the arrogant prick. She had half a mind to tell him off, but she was better than that, Maps took a deep breath to calm down the jerk stood there tapping his foot impatiently. A scowl painted his gorgeous features as he turned his gaze to the side, giving Maps the opportunity to get a better look at her appearance.

He was clearly around the same age as she was, indeed Damian was shorter than Haris by a few inches but he was mildly thicker with broader shoulders and finer muscles that tightened as he crosses his arms. If Haris was the All-American-Boy, then Damian was the tall dark, and handsome prince... or broody prince. Why hasn't she seen him before? If someone this good-looking enrolled in this school he'd definitely be the talk around the school. 

"Are you new here by any chance?" Maps examined tilting her head to the right. The broody prince sighed, "If you must know, yes I am now if that's all you require of me then-" Maps cut him off by stepping closer getting right in his face.

"Wait then today must be your first right? No wonder I didn't recognize you. Anyways, let's move on to important matters like what Haris will do to you once he gets his hands on you." Maps stated annoyed at their little predicament, Damian shook his head stepping around her heading towards the front entrance.

"I can care less about what that buffoon will do, he is no threat to me besides it is your fault that he now thinks we're an _item_." Maps chuckled rigidly, scratching her head embarrassed. "Yeah... that was my bad but you can't blame me, if I didn't do anything he was going to hurt you." Maps said in a slightly higher tone defending herself. In her opinion it was a pretty good idea at the moment, she didn't see him doing anything useful other than making Haris angrier. Maps pouted, jeez how could one person be this difficult? 

"Who are you exactly?" Maps inquired suspiciously. 

"Why should I tell you this? You haven't disclosed your name either." Damian stated annoyed, Maps let out a long sigh of her own before saying, "Mia Mizoguchi, but everyone calls me Maps." maps said confidently leaning forward blinking up curiously at the emerald-eyed boy, he gave off a low growl.

"Damian Wayne," He grumbled. Maps eyes lit up like the fourth of July as a wide grin spread across her face, she beamed. "Damian Wayne? The boy of money? No way that's sooo cool!, oh I knew you had to be special. No one with your features would pass as some ordinary guy." Damian quirked his brow at her statement.

"What about my appearance are you-" He was cut off again.

"Nevermind that, I can already see the girls lining up to catch your eye. You'll be the most popular boy here, oh yeah, Haris won't like that, now you have two problems to deal with assuming you don't like groupies?" Maps asked knowingly, Damian felt a headache coming on he should have just minded his own business then he wouldn't be in this mess. 

"Haris won't let this go you know, he'll do whatever it takes to get revenge, so we're both in a pretty sticky situation?" Maps breathed out her frustration. But now that she thinks about it...

"Actually this could work out in our favor," Maps placed a finger on her chin in thought, Damian's face was now full-on irritated, as he groaned. "What are you going on about child I don't have time for your-" Maps cuts in placing a finger on his lips silencing him immediately taking Damian by surprise.

"Shh, I'm thinking." Maps mumbled when it finally clicked, she snapped her fingers. "That's it, I know how to deal with our little problems." Maps chimed, Damian smacked her finger from his lips before glaring down at her.

"Oh, and how do you propose we do that?" He asked uninterested, he had a good feeling it won't be something he'll like. Maps smiled up at him, "Fake Dating," she exclaimed with a wide, bright grin, Damian made a face before turning on his heel as he hurried away from her.

"Hey wait hear me out," Maps caught up to him grabbing him by his elbow.

"No, that is the most idiotic plan you could ever possibly come up with," he snatched his arm away before shooting the freckled girl a mean glare. Unmoved by it Maps held her hands up in surrender, "Look just listen, I'm not saying we have to do all those weird things couples do just tell everyone we're together. It'll get the groupies off your back and Haris off mine, sooner or later he'll have to see that I'm not interested." Maps lowered her hands before letting out another sigh of her own, she knew this wasn't going to be easy but it was the best idea she could come up with on the spot. Besides he was the one who kissed her, so it's not like she could go about her life the same ever again. Something so... offbeat?.... Isn't something she could easily forget, she's never been kissed before let alone like that... he has to pay for the damages he's launched, well they both do.

"I know it's crazy but trust me I think it'll work beside a kiss like that won't go unforgotten by Haris," Maps reached out her hand for the new boy to take, he looked at it for a beat before calmly shaking her hand. 

"We will never speak of that again, is that clear." Damian demanded in a low threatening tone, but Maps just shook it off nodding her head with a full-on smile. "Crystal," She said in her chirpy voice letting his hand go.

"So now that we're officially _fake dating_ , I'm going to need your number." Maps said wiping out her flip phone, Damian blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Why?" he asked still blown by how quickly she was handling all of this, Maps looked at him strangely.

"Um, so we can communicate... why do you have a cell phone if you're not going to talk to your friends or family?" Maps quipped, Damian wanted to argue back but realize it was getting late and he just wanted to go home, and meditate hoping to forget this whole day ever happened. He reluctantly pulled out his phone and they exchanged numbers.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then... boyfriend." Maps winked at him teasingly. "No, do not do that." Damian moaned as he rushed out the front doors, Maps laughed following right behind him, but unknown to the two of them a start of something beautiful has bloomed.


	4. A Good Day To Bake

**Title: A Good Day To Bake**

**Day: 4**

**Au/Prompt: Baked Goods**

**Words: 5k**

* * *

"Three dollars a cookie, come get them while they're hot!" Baked cookies tumble over the silver plate, as a smattering of crumbs fell from the sunlit sheen dish. Maps placed the plate of chocolate cookies in the front row of their table in between the peanut butter and white macadamia nuts. Along with the other sweets, of course, they had cake pops, cinnamon rolls, pound cake, cheesecake, cherry pie, chocolate brownies. And the list went on, the school was having a fundraiser to help the souls in Africa, providing water and other necessities. Maps were more than happy to help the cause, provided with her friends of course, and her amazing cooking skills, they were selling big time.

And the school allowed them to sell on campus, as thanks for our hard work. They had set up shop in an open field where most of Gotham Academy students tend to roam and hang out, making it a real hotspot for selling her baked goods. "The caramel is done Maps," Olive puts a tray of square caramels on their table of sweets, Maps sets a fifty-cents card in front of the tray moving to her side to help Olive with their growing line of customers. 

"How's our showgirl holding up," Maps asked, Olive, made quick bagging a chocolate brownie and handing it to a brown-haired pigtailed girl, placing the cash in their makeshift cashier. "Have a nice day!" Maps shouted attending to the next customer. Olive looked towards her right and snickered, "He's doing just fine," Olive replied bagging a tan-skin boy two helpings of cinnamon rolls and waving him goodbye. 

Maps took a quick glance at her partner waving a sign that read, _Mia's Totally Awesome Baked Goods._ She watched as the prince of Gotham, the boy of money, the queen of drama; Damian Wayne be her sign rocker. This was going down as one of the best days she's had yet, there stood a grumpy teen wearing what most would call a prince's getup. Long black trousers that reached to his ankles with slick shoes, and a green coat that was button-up with golden pins. His hair was slicked back showing off his tan-skin, and emerald eyes. The scowl painted clear as day on his delicate face didn't offset his looks in the slightest, he was very handsome.

Luckily, Damian was every girl's main crush in this school. Point proven as a swarm of giggling girls surrounded him laughing at things he said and or did, taking pictures of the poor boy. They must have been standing there for more than about thirty minutes seeing as he had drawn in quite the crowd. The girls would try to get close to him and touch his arms and face, He'd always hiss at them shouting vulgar comments to leave him alone. But Damian would always look uncomfortable in any situation regarding people. So the girls didn't take the hint that he didn't want to be touched, but to hold up his playboy act he had to be... merciful. 

Maps felt a laugh brewing from the pit of her stomach, this was just gold, literal gold.

Apparently, the girls had deemed him in his element, as they fluttered around him with affectionate eyes. Damian shrunk hoping to just disappear from the clowns, honestly, he should be at home working on his next case, or training. But no, he had to fall for the oldest trick in the book, all she had to do was bat her pretty eyes and he'd be hooked doing a fool's errand. 

He took a glance at the freckled-face girl as she tries to contain her laughter, puffed cheeks, and watery eyes, she couldn't have looked any cuter even if she tried, she does it so effortlessly. Couldn't hold it in any more Maps burst out laughing causing a little scene, some of the students looked at her strangely. Her laugh was sweet as honey, Damian soon understood that all too familiar feeling settling in his gut once he realized that she was laughing at him... it was stupid at how much joy it gave him. 

Suddenly Damian felt a slap on his butt prompting him to drop the sign on the ground, he shuddered as the impact shocked him. He swiftly looks back at the culprit to give them a lashing of their own, only to find the shades wearing boy, identified as Colton. "Rivera," Damian hissed, Colton laughed, throwing an arm around Damian's shoulder leaning in close. 

He smirked mischievously saying, "Look at you man working pretty hard for no pay, what did she do to drag you into doing this?" Colton wiggled his brows suggestively, Damian shook his arm off picking up the sign from the wet grass. Dusting a few specks off, he shot a hard glare towards the smirking boy, as Colton began relishing in Damian's death stare. 

"Try that again and you'll be relieved of those hands," Damian growled, Colton laughed smacking him on the back, inciting Damian to shot him an even more hostile glare. "Come on don't be so uptight, thanks to you the girls raised at least three thousand dollars and it just keeps going," Colton pointed in the direction of Maps and Olive's line of consumers, reaching all the way to the building's doors. And that wasn't even the half of it with the surrounding patrons, Damian truly didn't understand the excitement? Were these people really here to help with the charity or just to ogle him. The attention wasn't something he was unfamiliar with, it came with the title of _Wayne_. 

But he didn't comprehend why he had to dress up? The costume was a bit much, truly unnecessary.

But Mia had specifically told him that it'd bring in shoppers and attract the students with the deepest pockets. It was all for business and to promote him... in a way, publicity like this would surely get him a good rep on the media. As if he cared what the media deemed of him, the only reason he stayed was that Mia had promised him full service for a whole week, doing whatever he pleased as their compromise ensued. Damian smiled wickedly at all the possibilities he could do with this agreement they now share, all he had to do was stand here and look pretty as she so easily puts it for two more days. 

And then she'll be all his... wait no, that didn't sound right-

"Hey, dude are you listening to me?" Colton waved his hand in Damian's face attempting to get his attention. Damian snapped out of his daydream red and hot in the face, he felt that same feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach again. Get a hold of yourself Wayne, this was no time to be fantasizing over the Mizoguchi girl.

Damian ignored the red-hair and went back to swinging his sign, how degrading Damian thought as the girls began whistling trying to get the boy's attention again. Colton shrugged his shoulder skipping away to the food stand, "Hey guys business is booming thanks to prince charming over there, but I think he's at his limit." Colton claimed, Maps wiped her brow of sweat and nodded at Colton.

"Yeah, lunch is almost over so we can close soon and pack up, we sold pretty much everything today," Maps rotated her shoulders feeling tense, Olive patted her back nudging her towards Damian. "Actually, you can tell him his shift is over, I just sold the last cake pop." Maps looked at their table completely empty, she smiled at the results and nodded rushing over to her companion. Maps skipped her way towards the sea of teenagers but were having trouble getting through everyone. The crowd was massive, she heard cheering and hollering grow louder as she tried to push in. This was getting ridiculous she needed to disperse the crowd before the professors get involve, Maps took a deep breath placing her two fingers in her mouth blowing a high pitch whistle. 

Finally catching everyone's attention, Maps stood at attention and loudly announced, "Alright everyone the show is over you have five minutes left of lunch until the bell rings, so scatter." Maps said watching the seething mass of humanity dressed in smart-dress clothes disperse leaving her and the prince to themselves, Maps hummed a little tune as she shimmed herself next to Damian.

"So how was your first day at work?" Maps asked in a teasing tone, Damian shoved the sign in her hands before unbuttoning his neatly pressed jacket. "The humiliation is uncanny," Damian grumbled striping out of his prince coat tossing it over her head. "Hey!" Maps cried out, as he walked back to their table pulling out his school jacket from his duffle bag, slipping it on. Maps huffed folding his jacket in a neat square, she stomped her way over to him folding her arms angrily pouting at him.

"Come on, what's with the attitude we raised a lot of money today you should be happy." Maps commented, finishing fixing up his attire he gave her a look. "I'm not upset, I wouldn't be doing this if I deemed it a waste of my time." Damian answers, grabbing his bookbag swinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay so the screaming girls and get-up were something you enjoyed?" Maps asked teasingly knowing full well that wasn't true, she smiled nudging his arm with her knuckles. "Come on you can be honest with me, this won't be fun if my teammates weren't enjoying this too." Damian rolled his eyes, "I'm doing this for you remember?" He said picking at the strand of the tread sticking out of his buttons.

"Aw, I knew you loved me," Maps cooed poking his cheek, Damian blushed heavily as he turned away from her. "I absolutely do not!" Maps snorted knowing well enough that he does care, Damian looked back as he watches Maps title her head innocently blinking up at him with that dopy cute smile of hers. And doing that _stupidly attractive_ thing where she bites her lower lip, Damian silently curses. He has fallen so deeply, it's a wonder she hasn't noticed. 

"Sure, whatever you say, buddy. Well, your shift is over for the day so you should head to class first, I'm a help Olive clean up." Maps said placing the sign down on the ground rolling up her sleeve to pack up, but then remembered something she had wanted to ask him. "Oh, before you go I forgot to ask was there anything on the table that you wanted? We sold everything I didn't get the chance to save you any." Maps asked chuckling, "Sorry about that." She said honestly looking apologetic, Damian dismisses her apology with a wave of his hand.

"Don't concern yourself with meaningless things, it's not your fault anyway I don't fancy sweets." Maps gasped bringing both her hands up to cover her mouth in shock, her eyes widen impossibly wide as she furrowed her brows. 

"Damian Al Ghul Wayne, I can't believe my ears?" Damian looked at her perplexed, "What?" He said shrugging his shoulders as if he were at a loss of what to say to her expression. Maps shook her head as she frowned at the clueless prince, Maps slams a hand on Damian's shoulder looking intently into his eyes with determination swirling throughout her eyes. Causing Damian to hold his breath at the sight, as his heart skipped a couple of beats she leaned in close as they shared breaths. Damian's eyes fluttered, his heat tempting him to move closer and caress his lips upon her soft plumped ones. But he held back seeing her giggle, "Looks like this is a job for your best friend Maps Mizoguchi to save the day!" Maps beamed as her eyes shined brighter than the sun itself.

Damian rolled his eyes, "Technically Jon is my best friend," Damian declared moving her hand off of him, Maps shrugged her shoulder, "Okay second best friend, but this is an emergency you need to tell me right now what tasty pastry you want to try, and I'll make it." Maps stated firmly planting both her hands on her hips confidently. 

"I told you already, I don't like desserts so it won't matter who makes it, I won't eat it." Damian clicks his tongue as the bell for the third-period rings, signaling all the students to return to class. "I'm heading to class, don't keep me waiting for long Mizoguchi," Damian said as he walks away with the rest of the students, blending into the masses. Leaving the gang to clean up, Maps watched as he leaves contemplating whether or not she should keep pestering him? She walked over to their cash register pulling out the cash they earned today, placing it neatly in her backpack. She began helping olive pack their equipment, folding the table and signs.

"You okay? You're being awfully quiet." Olive asked in concern, Maps hums shrugging her shoulders. "I'm fine, I just can't understand how Damian doesn't like sweets? I mean I get some people have different preferences but Damian's never tried them before... so I can't see the distaste?" Maps moped finishing packing up her silverware, Olive smiled at her best friend.

"You really care about him don't you?" Olive asked, Maps lifted up her head confused.

"Well, yeah he's my friend so it'd only be natural, wouldn't you do the same?" Olive shrugged her shoulders finishing up her side of the setup. "Yeah, but knowing you, you'll go over and beyond for him." Maps scoffed rolling her eyes.

"No way, Damian's just different from normal people so it makes things interesting for me. I want him to experience all sorts of things that normal teenagers do, that's all." Maps said picking up the sign, she'll leave the rest for the faculty to clean up she thought as they all began making their way to class.

"I have to agree with flame princess over here, I don't know what you and grumpy pants have going on but it's pretty obvious." Colton said walking between the two, wrapping his arms around their shoulders bringing them in close so he could whisper. "I think the prince may have a thing for our mystery-loving girl?" Colton snickered, Maps eyes were blown wide as she shoves Colton in the chest. A blush deepened into her cheeks making her as red as an apple.

"Colton what the heck man! No way Damian doesn't like me," Maps shouted fiddling with her fingers nervously. Colton smirked and Olive shook her head, "I say you should go on ahead and make something for the jerk, and surprise him tomorrow with it, and see for yourself just how much he'll like it." Colton challenged, Maps shook her head as she quickened her pace to class. Her two friends followed snickering the whole way teasing her, Maps covered her ears feeling her whole body burn with embarrassment.

The tree friends made it to class just before the warning bell ringed. Maps walked to her seat next to Damian, only for it to be taken by Colton sliding in her seat before she did. Startling the prince from his study notes, he looked up curious about their predicament. Maps stomped her foot furiously throwing her hands up frustratingly, "What the heck Colton that's my seat," She shouted her face still red from their teasing. Colton leaned back in his chair wrapping his arms behind his head smirking.

"Looks like it's my seat now, just take the one in front of me," Colton said taking his things out of his bag and placing them on her desk, showing that this was now his seat and he wasn't moving anytime soon. Maps balled up her fist and stormed to the seat in front of him slamming her book bag on the desk startling the class, Colton snickered as Olive gave him a pointed look before taking her seat next to Maps.

"What was that about?" Damian required, Colton shrugged his shoulder tossing a piece of gum in his mouth. Soon the teacher entered the class starting his lecture, thirty minutes in the professor gave the class the rest of the day off saying that he had an emergency back at home. The class leisurely chatted amongst themselves, Damian pulled out his phone already bored and ready to go home. When he heard the chair beside him pull up next to him, he sighed realizing that him sitting next to him was a ploy all along, but what exactly? Who knows, but knowing Rivera it's nothing good.

"Sooo about that little discussion you and Maps were having earlier," Colton wiggled his brow hinting at something Damian wasn't quite sure, if he wanted information then he wasn't getting it. "Whatever Mizoguchi and I talk about is none of your concern. I suggest you leave me to be before I have to hurt you." Damian threatened, turning back to his notes. Colton rolled his eyes scooting closer to the ticket-off boy wrapping his arm around his shoulder bringing him in close.

"I think I can help you out, for a price of course," Colton whispered in his ear.

Damian growled, "I told you it was-"

"She was planning on making you something anyway, I'm just trying to help you out." Colton clicked his pen two... three... six times making Damian scowl, he didn't like people invading his personal space let alone that clicking sound. Damian shrugged the sunglasses boy off of him shooting him a frown, he wasn't in the mood to play his games today.

"Get to the point already," Damian commanded in a deep growly voice, making Colton smirk. He leaned close but not before shooting a quick look at Maps to see if she was listening, luckily she wasn't and was scribbling furiously in her journal. "She knows..." Damian rows an eyebrow.

"Know what?" He asked dubiously, Colton grabbed Damian's journal and wrote it down with hearts surrounding it. Damian peered down at the wordings then had gone stiff as a board. His face went white as a sheet of paper, he quickly crumbled up the paper shredding it into pieces. He narrowed his eyes at the red-hair sneering at him like a caged animal.

"How?" He whispered.

Colton shrugged his shoulder, "Not that hard to figure out you have _love-sick-puppy_ written all over your face." Colton finished, turning Damian into a hot red tomato. "Don't worry man that's what I'm here for, we talked about it after you left and she was planning to confess her feelings to you by making a sweet. But now... you got her all discouraged after that little announcement you made." Colton sighed shaking his head in disapproval, Damian bit his bottom lip.

"It's not like I told her to confess with sweets," Damian mumbled to himself but was unaware that Colton had heard him, smiling at him. Damian looked away as his blush intensified by the fold, "I-I mean it's not like I like her or anything." Damian cursed at himself for that mishap.

Colton shook his head amusingly, this was way too easy he thought. He put a hand on Damian's shoulder and said, "Look all you have to do is accept the gift, even if it's bad, and if you want to reject her that's on you... but at least try the sweet." Colton sat back in his seat moving back to his desk to let Damian ponder. Class ended shortly after, prompting students to leave to their next class, Maps stood up collecting her things, rushing out before anyone could talk to her.

Damian watched as she left gazing as she sped away. Damian sighed before tossing his bag across his back walking to his next class. Colton and Olive observed the whole display with amused looks, "What did you tell him?" Olive asked leaning against her desk and arms crossed.

"That Maps was going to confess to him by making sweets, you?" Colton clicked his pen, Olive grabbed her bookbag heading towards the exit. "The same thing," The two laughed now all there was left to do was wait for the two of them to come to terms with each other's feelings, who knew that'd be soon.

After school, Maps quickly raced home up to her room throwing her bag on her desk. She buried herself in her pillow squealing as she kicked her feet in the air, all day Maps had only one thing on her mind, and that was Damian Wayne. The boy who had a crush on her, how could she have not seen this sooner? Maybe Olive was just playing with her and this was all some stupid prank? But Olive wouldn't do something like that, so then it must be true? Maps whined louder as she kicked harder at her foot post. 

Olive made it pretty clear to her that if she didn't find out soon then it'll just be awkward between the two of them. But confessing your love to someone was a risky move, b-but it's not like she l-likes him or anything, right? Maps turned her head to the side to pick up her phone. She swiped it open to look at her lock screen picture, it revealed her and Damian together on the Ferris wheel that one night they hanged out together. She had practically begged him to take a picture with her to cherish the moment they had together, she couldn't get over how blushy Damian was. He was so cute, Maps giggled at the memory. 

After that day Damian and she had gotten closer as friends and partners, it wasn't much of a surprise when he had responded so quickly after she had bargained herself as an offering for his help. He's been like that for a while now, whatever she asked he did, whatever she wanted he'd get, whatever she needed he'll provide. And she'd do the same, he never asked for anything in return... but that shouldn't warrant that he'd like her or that she liked him back... Maps looked back at the picture amorously sighing to herself. 

Maybe Olive was right, there was only one way to find out. Maps stood up from her bed hastening her pace towards her kitchen. She strapped on her apron and started baking. Maps read the description of the cookies a few times just to make sure she had everything she needed. If he could eat what the package described he'd surely be in cookie heaven. Damian was going to be in for one heck of a surprise.

The next day, Maps had everything prepared. She had made a few batches of cookies the other night, just in case the first one was misplaced or something, perfecting them. Then after school, she was going to confess and give him the cookies, even if he rejects her at least she'll know for sure that he never had feelings for her in the first place. Hopefully, this won't ruin their friendship nor their partnership she couldn't imagine losing some as important as Damian.

"Here you go, have a nice day." Maps shouted at the tall blond, placing his money in their cash register. Olive placed a batch of brownies on their table before moving onto the next customer. Maps smiled, good thing their business was running just as smoothly as it did yesterday, all thanks to their showgirl. Maps turned towards the prince charming, as he was surrounded by adoring fans once more. He waved the sign in circles with little to no energy, Colton stayed close by, more than likely there to bother him. But it does look like he didn't get much sleep last night? Note to self, ask if he needs coffee later? Maps handed a small girl a bag of cake pops collecting her money.

"Thank you!" She said waving the girl goodbye.

"Hey Maps, Damian doesn't look so hot over there." Olive pointed at the boy, Maps nodded.

"Yeah, maybe he should take a break?" Olive nodded picking up Maps bag handing it to her.

"Yeah and this is the perfect time to... you know." Maps blushed taking her bag from Olive's hands, she wasn't planning to confess so early, she came up with this plan just in case he declines her cookies and affection. Then they wouldn't have to awkwardly head back to class together. That way she can avoid him until tomorrow, pretending like everything was normal. Yeah, that was her strategy, it was a good strategy. No need to rush things right? Maps started sweating profoundly as her heart began beating irregularly.

Nope now she's getting cold feet, why was confessing so painfully hard? Maps felt a hard slap on her shoulder pushing her into the crowd of girls, Maps gasped. "No, I'm not ready I'm-" her heart began beating fast and faster as she grew closer towards him. Why was she getting so nervous this wasn't normal, Maps closed her eyes feeling her legs move all on their own. 

"Mia?" Maps opened her eyes to find herself in the center of the crowd, right in front of Damian. Maps drew in a quiet breath as her hands began shaking, Damian looked down at her approaching her as if she were a wounded animal. "What's wrong why are you shaking?" Damian asked concerned placing both his hands on her upper arms. Maps released a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding, "Um c-can w-we talk... please," She whispered, feeling tiny as everyone around them began hushed gossip. Damian narrowed his eyes taking her hand into his, he shoved the sign into Colton's hands and the two escaped the silent crowd.

"Alright, people show is over get your baked goods and begone," Colton yelled as most of the crow groaned getting their food and leaving. Colton walked back over to Olive handing her back their sign. "Well that happened a lot faster than I predicted, I thought they'd avoiding each other," Colton said as he popped a caramel in his mouth.

Olive sighed, "Just help me clean up." 

Back to the two escapees, Maps stumbled over her feet, as she was pulled along by Damian to a secluded area behind the school. She clutched at her bag feeling her heart race with anticipation, she kept taking deep breaths hoping that will help her calm down... just a bit. Finally, they stopped behind a red brick wall, Damian swirled around startling Maps a bit at how sudden it was. She slowly backs up into the wall behind her staring into his emerald eyes, which were peering down into her soul, right in front of her.

"Um... I-I um." Maps studdered feeling her knees become weak, she took a gulp as she had found her shoes quite interesting. Damian stood observing her patiently, he felt a frisson run down his spin ricocheting back up again watching her eyes lashes flutter. She began fidgeting with her fingers and twisting her foot in circles in the dirt, she squirmed under his gaze nervously.

Damian grins to himself, all these nervous ticks make her appear even cuter than she was before. He had the urge to pinch her cheeks, or nose, maybe even pull at her ears as she squeals in compliance. But he kept his hands by his side waiting patiently for her to speak, to tell him what he's been dreaming of for the past year to hear. 

Suddenly daringly she spoke, taking a deep breath she asked, "Damian I need to ask... do you like me?" She asks tilting her chin up boring into his eyes pleadingly.

"No," he answers truthfully but instantly regrets his choice of words instantly watching her eyes dim. "I don't like you I..." Damian paused, he knew exactly what he felt and it wasn't something as feeble as _like_ it was so much more than that. He couldn't simply call what he felt a crush? Such an infantile word, one that must have been invented by older folks, the ones with an interest in belittling young love. He hated it. He didn't have a crush on the woman in front of him, he loved her with a passion hotter than a thousand suns. 

She was the one. He knew it. She was all that was on his mind; she was his truth, his everything. But he couldn't tell her that, he could say it. But he could show her... Damian swiftly takes her wrist pulling her into his chest, smashing his lips against hers inciting a gasp from the freckled girl. Taken by surprise by Damian's bold actions she accidentally bits his lip, he groaned tilting his head deepening the kiss. In that moment of the kiss, their chemistry becomes an ever-bright flame. Maps eyes fluttered close as she wraps her arms around his neck slipping her tongue in licking his bottom lip as if to apologize for her mishap.

He slipped his hand down her back to her waist bring their bodies impossible close.

His kiss was not at all the same as all those movie stars, but one in a passion that ignites inside her soul. It is the promise of realness, of the primal desire that lives in the two of them. And with it, he tells her that he is hers... and only hers. The two pulled away staring in awe, as Damian sighs deeply touching her lips with his fingers, she planted her hands on his chest to help her stand upright. A pleasantly stunned face was painted all over Maps' face as she squeezes his biceps. 

Maps blinked, "Whoa!" Damian smiled, as he presses a small peck against her lips then, one on her cheek, then to her nose, then her ear relishing in her laughter. He looked back down at her lips wanting another kiss. There is something eternal about those lips, just as much as her eyes, for they too are a passing point of profound messages. "I hope that answers your question," She nodded vigorously making Damian chuckle.

Damian steps back giving her room to catch her breath, but she didn't want to be apart from him and reached out to hold him again but remembered she still had something to give him. Maps shakily dug into her bag for the mini bag of cookies shoving it into his hands. "T-they're not much but I worked really hard on them," Maps breathed out, feeling her heart beat out of her chest. She blushed fiddling with her finger again, Damian unwrapped the little bag popping one of the cookies in his mouth.

"Gross," Damian commented softly, only half-joking. He popped another and another in his mouth until the whole bag was completely empty. "Thank you," He said intertwining his finger with her making Maps giggle.

"I thought you said they were gross," He shrugged his shoulders drawing his hand up to her neck placing a soft kiss on it, making Maps shiver in delight. Maps slowly looked up at him hopefully, "Can I kiss you now?" She asked, Damian, nods threading his finger through her hair. She giggles into the kiss as she feels him trip, trying to push her into the brick wall, as the two desperately make out. 

They pulled back but only an inch as their nose touched, Maps out of breath whispered. "I guess this makes us a couple now, the ultimate power couple." Maps mused, Damian frowned.

"Don't ruin this," he pecked her wet lips again, but before they could continue their makeout session the warning bell rung. The two sighed, separating Maps and Damian fixed their wrinkled clothes. "We should go before Olive and Colton find us, I feel kind of bad for leaving them." Maps said still feeling giddy from their kiss.

"-tt- I could honestly care less," Damian grabbed Maps bag along with his taking her by her hand intertwining his finger through hers, Maps smiled as she swung their joined hands back and forth. As the two new couple walked to class, about to spread the good news to their friends.


	5. A Masked Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my good friend, this is her entry for DamiMapsDecember. She worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy it.

**Title: A Masked Hero**

**Day: 5**

**Au/Prompt:** **Revers Heros**

**Words: 5k**

* * *

It was another long day at work just like any other. Those were the perks of running your father's multimillionaire Enterprise. It's hard work, one that only he could do; his brothers couldn't hold a candle to his expertise, he's been doing this since he was twelve. Although he might have gotten the gist of it all, nothing could have prepared him for what happened on that night, which had forever changed his life forever. 

Let's just say he should've just stayed in his office that night...

It all started a few days ago, "Mr. Wayne could you please sign these documents today, they need to be sent to the hotel soon, they need your approval to open up a daycare within the facilities." He took the paper adding it to the other pile of papers. "Is that all Jennifer?" She nodded. He waved his hand to excuses her, she left without a word. Like a shot, another person came in with a stack of papers.

"Hello, sir I have some more documents regarding the animal treatment at the local zoo." He placed them down next to his already growing pile of papers. Damian picked up the top paper before examining it. "Are these regarding the complaints of releasing them into the wild again Finn?" He nodded.

"Alright, I'll take a look into it later." Finn nodded and left him to his accord. 

Damian sighed, it was already 8 o'clock and he's wasn't even half-way done and the work just seems to keep piling up on him. Suddenly his doors flew open and in came a blond woman that Damian knew all too well to be happy to see, Damian groaned out loud. "What do you want now Britney?" She swayed her hips from side to side as she reached towards his desk.

"I'm here to remind you about the upcoming event at the Gotham fashion show, many representatives will be there to support our cause of the whole ' _let the animals run free_ ' thing." She popped her bubble gum loudly leaning over his desk overexposing her very large cleavage. 

She was beautiful he couldn't deny that but so incredibly shallow.

"I saw the invite and was wondering if you had a plus one?" She bit her bottom lip leaning over his desk as her skirt lifted showing off her thighs. Damian growled in frustration pinching the bridge of his nose to release some of that frustration. "Britney I don't have time for this, if that is all you're here to inform me about then I suggest you take your leave." He said before getting up from his seat collecting his documents.

"You didn't answer my question though." She stated angrily if Damian knew one thing about Britney is that she hated being rejected, she's essentially slept with most of the men in this building, all except for him of course, and he was going to keep it that way. Britney pouted her lips, he was just playing hard to get that's all, she wasn't going to give up that easily though she smiled at him. "If you want I can give you a ride home-" but she was quickly cut off.

"Goodnight Britney," he said closing the door making his way to the elevator. As he entered the elevator he leaned against the wall sighing in relief, if there was one thing he hated it was pestering dolts. "I'll just head home early it won't be a problem." _Not like it matters anyway he practically owns the company._

"Are you heading home, sir?" Asked the desk lady Ruth, he gave her a nod before exiting the building. The night felt crisped and cool. The air blew through his hair making his clothes flutter in the wind. It's been five years since he took up the position as head of Wayne Enterprises. And has shown successful work on his part. Though as much as he didn't want to admit it, he did miss his family. They all had separated and went their own ways, helping father out as much as feasible whether it was charity work or traveling states to spread the Wayne Industries global.

His father is off on another island doing a training regimen for new recruiters to the Wayne Company in Gotham. Leaving his youngest here to take care of the company in his absences. Damian sighed again, at least he still had Alfred and his animals to keep him company.

Speaking of Alfred, "Where is that butler of mine?" He looked at his phone to check the time, it was 8: 20 pm he'd normally show up an hour early, and yet he was nowhere in sight. He'll just call him. Damian dialed Alfred, hearing the phone ring he tapped his foot waiting patiently for him to answer, but suddenly he heard a car advancing down the road.

 _That must be him?_ He thought hanging up the phone. He turned towards the car bewildered to see that it wasn't a limbo or even his car. It looked like a black Sedan, but what made him really panic was that it was heading right towards him. Damian shut his eyes preparing for the worst. Till he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his waist as he was being lifted off the ground. 

_Was he flying?_

He squinted his eyes open to see that he was right, he was flying! "What the?" he turned to the person holding him, grappling onto the buildings. "Don't worry mister I've got you." Said the young woman with short brown hair. Closer inspection she was wearing a dark blue vest and a black tee underneath, she wore bright yellow gloves and boots, and black leggings. He looked up to her face spotting a blue domino mask.

"Who are you? Unhand me, women." The boy shouted as he struggled to get free, but now that he thinks about it that might not be a wise approach considering they were 50 feet off the ground. "Calm down! look once I get you to a safe area I'll put you down." The lady said swinging to another building.

"Why not now? There are plenty of safe places that we're passing." He said pointed to a police station they just zipped by from. "No, not safe on the ground, safe from the Walkers." Puzzled, he turned giving her a strange look. "Walkers?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll explain everything I promise we're almost there," She breathed out, feeling his weight slow her down.

_Where exactly is there?_

A few minutes later, they had made it to their designation without being spotted. They came to a run-down apartment complex; it looked abandoned. She set him down, catching her breath, he was surprised that she could even carry a man of his mass. Folding his arms, he glared at the girl in front of him. "Give me three reasons why I shouldn't call the police this instant." He demanded.

"Calm down rich-boy I said I'll explain everything once we're safe." Closing the blinds to the windows she turned on the lamp sitting at the nightstand plopping herself down on the rusty bed hearing the bed creak with her weight. "Besides I just saved you." She smiled.

"Now let's cut to the chase, you're being targeted by a notorious group called the Walkers. I've been on their case since I first started this business. They're a tricky bunch to catch since they're known to be a myth." She pulled out some papers from underneath the bed handing it to him. He grabbed them with caution. Immediately his eyes widen, reading over the work that was dug up on him, there were photos, documents, and legal work based on his company. But not only that there was information on his whole family.

Damian frantically looked through each file. _How did one person get all this information?_

"Not only that," she started when she saw his panicked state. "I retrieved all that work was from their little hid out I had recently infiltrated, I don't actually have access to any sensitive information, Mr. Wayne." She said timidly. He looked up, not truly believing what she said. What if she was trying to play him into believing that she was helping him. 

_How could he trust her?_ "Alright let's say I believe you how are we going to go about this? What's in it for you?" She smiled ignoring his second question.

"Good question my trusty steed." She walked by her desk and pulled out a miniature paper with a strange symbol on it. "First things first we need a relic to reveal they're true identity. That's the only way I can't bust these guys, because well, they aren't human. They're demons spread out among the living and the dead." She handed him the little slip of paper for him to look examine.

"What you're telling me is the thing that's trying to kill me... isn't human?" She nodded.

"Yes sir, oh! and it's not only you, it's your whole family I still haven't figured out why they want you all dead but that's what I'm here for." The girl laughed nervously, Damian groaned rubbing his temples with his fingers. "This is a lot to take in," He said.

"Yes, I understand but we don't have time for this, they're already starting their attacks, I suggest you also warn the rest of your family too just encase." The girl winked.

"You do know how absurd this is, right? What am I supposed to say? That we're being hunted by mythical demons?" The girl rubbed her chin contemplating how to go about with this.

"I had wanted to finish this mission before any of you had gotten involved but it seems like that didn't work so..." She stopped to look at him seriously. "Yes, whether they believe you or not I think it would be helpful to inform them of the situation at hand," she said.

She grabbed her grappling gun and fanny pack wrapping it around her waist before reopening the window again, sticking her hand out to him. "I know this all seems far-fetched but just trust me the faster we catch these guys the faster you can get back to your normal life deal."

Damian hesitated she seemed to be telling the truth which makes him even more frustrated, because how could demons and monsters be real. Other than the ones that live in Gotham, none of this is making any sense but she's right in a way and he'll soon find out what's going on even if he has to do it alone. Damian pocketed the little paper and took her hand. "Isn't there a better way to travel than swinging through the air?"

"Oh yeah there is, but this is just much more fun." With Damian's wrapped hands around her waist, she blasts her grappling gun onto the next building and swung down. "Next up, Wayne Manor."

**_At Wayne Manor_ **

"Yes, I understand how ridiculous I sound but just hear me out... Alright, I need you to spread the word to everyone else... yes...alright thank you Grayson...No I don't need you to-....well she's a bit smaller than me and- wait I'm not going to explain this to you. I'll keep you updated just don't die." With that Damian hung up the phone and sighed.

"Are you done talking to your brother?" Said the girl snacking on some chips. "Yes, but can you please be more serious about this." He scowled.

She swallowed the food wiping her face clean with her hands, "I am serious pull out that paper I gave you." He did as he was told and gave it to her. She threw the little slip on the floor and watched it burn in the carpet. Almost instantly a swirling black hole opened up almost taking Damian in with it if he hadn't jumped out the way he would have been swallowed. 

"What the- what is that?" He exclaimed. "Oh um this is a portal to the underworld, relax it's perfectly safe." Damian seriously didn't know what to take out of this; demons? Underworlds? Everything was happening so fast. 

The girl walked over to him and smiled up at him, he frowned. "There is not enough salt in this world to protect us from the hell you're trying to unleash." He said, she chuckled "Oh, don't worry the demon and I go way back, now come on don't want to leave him waiting." She said, grabbing onto his hand dragging him into the portal of doom.

...His doom...

As they fell through the portal Damian couldn't help but think about what could have possibly gotten him here, if someone had told him he would be jumping through portals to save his deranged family with a girl he barely knew. He'd have laughed in their face and suggest taking them to Arkham Asylum's mental health institution.

Now here he is, Damian gave the girl he was holding on to a real close look. She seems to have an average-sized body and she put on some muscle. He noticed under her blue mask she wore freckles across the bridge of her nose. Which complements her short brown hair in a cute way. She may not be beautiful compared to most girls he's seen, but she's not ugly either.

"We're here." The girl snapped him out of his train of thought to see himself floating down into a world beyond his own, bleached in red and black. Is this really what hell looks like? As they descended to the ground softly Damian lets go of her hand only for it to be snatched back in it.

"Don't let go of my hand these people don't take kindly to outsiders, I have a pass to be here so they can't touch me, you on the other hand don't." He blinked in surprise then sighed for the fifth time today. "If I die, I'm going to spend the rest of my afterlife reminding you that this was all your fault," He grumbled.

"That's cool, I wouldn't mind having company and it being a ghost." The girl pulled him along to what seemed like a small village on fire, and no he wasn't exaggerating either.

"Now let's see where is he? oh, there he is." The girl ran up to a tent filled with all sorts of boxes and trinkets scattered all across the floor. There hung in the background swords and other various weapons Damian has never seen before known to man. It looked impressive, to say the least. "Hey there my main man Fin, I need a favor." Damian looked up to see a white bull 10 times his sizes, stomped towards the two of them before huffing a cloud of smoke from his nostrils, he didn't look too pleased to see them either. Fin scoffed and went back to sharpening his swords.

"Oh, come on don't be like that, I need information on something." The white bull stopped to look at the two of them and glared. "That's all you ever need from me, I'm not your handyman Maps I don't have all the answers to your problems. Go ask someone else for help." Fin pushed past the two of them limping towards a shelf with books and stones.

"Fintan come on, you know me, I'm just busy and well um.." The girl known as Maps seems to be having a hard time, what was it that she needed from this... demon anyways. Maybe he should have asked before jumping into a portal filled with all sorts of abnormalities.

"Look I'll pay you back okay, I need the stardust rod, by any chance do you know who might have it?" She asked getting straight to the point. 

Fin looked down into her eyes then sighed. "Fine, but this will be the last time I help you." He walked over towards a closet filled with all sorts of boxes, this guy needs to get his business under wrap this place is a mess. Damian thought scoffing as one of the scrolls hanging off of a shelf falls and hits Fin's head. The Demon groans and pulls out a rod painted black and purple, and in the middle a bright red pearl.

Fintan handed the rod to Maps to marvel at. "Place this in the center or your city to temporarily deactivate the Walkers cloaking abilities it'll also pinpoint each Walker within the city limits. You'll only have four hours before the rod's power stops." He paused to sit back down and start working to sharpen his sword again.

"Once that happens it'll need at least 30 minutes for it to recharge, I'll expect payment soon child or else." He glared at her she gulped and nodded. "Don't worry I'll pay you back promise, shall we go Damian."

"Wait, I have a few questions of my own beast." Maps shook her head trying to pull him away. He snatched his hand forward to keep her in place as he walked up to Fin.

"I would like to know what these Walkers are and why they are targeting me and my family?"

"That is none of my business, as of why they're targeting you and your family, it usually means because you have something they want. And for what they are...well maybe Maps can tell you." Damian growled. He's had enough of being left in the dark he needs more information and he wasn't getting any of that.

"As you can see she's failed to even give me the simplest of details at most you seem like a reasonable person who knows what he's doing at least, she's just a child in a Halloween costume." Maps choked back a surprised screech putting on a very hurt face.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

The bull chuckled. "You seem to be wise as well to understand the lack of knowledge she possesses, fine I shall tell you about these Walkers." Maps shoved him in the arm making a really cute pouty face. Damian smirked, the bull pulled up a screen from thin air presenting it in front of Damian to see.

Three images pulled up of three different creatures he's never seen before. "These are the Walkers in three separate forms, the first one are the lower level Walkers they can't use their shapeshifting powers at will and can only survive in the underworld, so they are no threat to you humans, yet." Fin pointed to the second one in the middle.

"The second leveled can shapeshift at will and are under complete control of _all_ their powers. Although, they have no real strength to do too much harm to anyone although they can pass through the underworld as they much as please if they wanted to but it takes a large amount of energy to do so." Then he pointed to the last one.

"Then there are the third level Walkers, where they accommodated more than just the power to travel through our worlds; they have abnormal more strength to be feared they feed off of human's hatred and grief that's where their true power comes from."

"Walkers' true purpose is to cause chaos and spread hate and pain, now the real mystery is why your family is involved with the Walkers in the first place?" Damian hummed in agreement then turned to the woman standing next to him.

"What sort of info did you gather while infiltrating Walker's hideout? Where exactly is it?" Damian asked seriously.

"All I found was the information on your family the ones I gave you. I'm not sure how you or your family are tied in all of this, but I did find out what they were planning to bomb the city this Friday." That's two days from now Damian thought.

"Also, the Walker's are always on the move they don't stay in one place for long I got lucky last time when finding them I had followed one who I thought could be one and I was right on the money but he went MIA after my infiltration." Maps said tapping her chin in skepticism.

The Bull let out a long sigh and blew out an air of smoke before he left to pick up a long thin box with a red and green ribbon tied around the middle handing it to Damian. "Here you'll need this in the long run." Damian took it with some hesitation but thanked the bull demon anyway.

"Now off you go, you two are bad for business it reeks of your human stench." Maps giggled before pulling Damian away.

"Thanks, Fin I'll see you later buddy." The large bull grunted in disapproval before waving them both off. "Alright now let's head back to Gotham." She said raising her left hand.

"How are we going to get back?" Damian asked incredulously.

"You'll see." She smirked, Damian didn't like the sound of that. 

But before he had the chance to ask her what she meant, the world around him started spinning and spinning, faster and faster. Damian felt his body began to sway with the world shutting his eyes he squeezed both of his fists so tight they turned white his breathing became ragged he felt so out of control of his senses and body. _What was happening? He just wanted this to end._

It felt like an internity until he heard a soft voice call out to him. "Hey, it's over now." Damian immediately opens his eyes to find that he was in the manor. Damian let her hand go and started hacking and coughing trying to catch his breath. Maps patted his back, "Sorry, I forgot how intense transporting can be I'm so used to this by now, but I just thought you'd-"

Damian raised his hand up to stop her, wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve. "Forget it we have a mission to complete, what's our next course of action?" Maps wanted to say something else but decided against it.

"There's still a big chunk of info missing and we need to find out what, and the best way to do that is to find a Walker and get him to spill his guts." Maps walked towards the door to grab her backpack she left behind, unzipping the front part to pull out her cell phone. "And how are we going to do that, you lost your last lead the only way to go about your plan is by using the rod." Maps nodded her head at his assumption.

"That's right but using this will give not only them away, but us as well."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Think about it once their abilities are unresponsive they'll be exposed and will lash out and create havoc on Gotham and we don't want that. A lot of people would get hurt and move their plans ahead of schedule, they could be at risk." Maps deducted finally closing her phone.

"The only way we can keep hush-hush about this is if we target one of them rather than all of them." She strapped on her backpack hand out her hand for him he took and dusting himself off.

"I see, and how are we going to find them when they're hidden." Maps smiled and wiggled her finger in front of him, "Tsk, you obviously have no faith in me, I've done something like this before I can do it again. Although this time we'll be pressed for time so we gotta hurry. Usually, I wouldn't take civilians on missions especially you," She hummed in thought then nodded her head in agreement to something. "But seeing as leaving you alone would only cause me more problems you'll just have to tag along but you'll need to change into something more conserved." She said pointing to his clothes.

It wasn't his ideal wear, to say the least, but he was literally kidnapped as he left work. "alright give me a minute to change." She nodded and left for his kitchen again. Damian quickly changed out of his suit to some black slacks, a black hoodie, and black boots. Finishing off his outfit with fingerless gloves, this should work he thought he didn't have much to go off but being as discreet as possible was the goal.

"Hey, are done changing?" The freckled girl walked in without knocking chewing on some carrots. "It's rude to just walk into someone's room without permission," Damian said giving her a cold glare Maps just shrugged her shoulders and looked around his room.

"Wow, this place is bigger than my apartment. Do you really live in this big place by yourself?"Maps hopped onto his bed bouncing a little getting comfortable.

"No, my butler Pennyworth lives here as well as my animals." Maps grew curious at that bit of information, it said nothing about his animal? She wanted to know more about him but something about what he said about his butler didn't sit right with her. "Well I don't see your butler around, is he out shopping I hope you told him about the Walkers?" She said, Damian, shot her another pointed look.

"Of course I did, last he told me he was at was in the cav-" Damian stopped mid-sentence mentally slapping himself for telling her that, and at the look of her face he knew he had screwed up.

"Were you about to say cave?"

"No, you're hearing things shall we go my cars in the garage if you-"

Maps interrupted him by running out of his room and down the stairs to their living room Damian followed suit, catching her moving around the grandfather clock. Damian started to panic reaching out to grab her hand before she could pull the lever, but he was too late watching in horror as the clock slid open for the two.

"I knew it, this was placed so out of order from the rest of the clocks it must have been hiding some sort of secret entrance." Maps began making her way down the staircase all Damian could do was stand there dumbfounded and also in a bit of awe that she was able to figure that out so quickly. There was no reason to lie o her anymore, it's not like he has anything to hide. Damian shook himself out of his shock and ran down the staircase after her.

"I think I'm in love." There, Maps stood staring at the long black sleek million dollar plan parked dead center of the cave, silent like a stalker. She wanted it, so badly it hurt why do all the rich people get all the good stuff? She walked slowly towards it placing her hand on the cold steel gasping in pure happiness.

"She's so beautiful."

Damian finally made his way down the cave to see her petting the jet. Luckily she hadn't found him, the quicker he got her out of here the better. "Look I think we're wasting time here and should be going now," Damian said to deft ears as she began looking around some more, there was nothing fancy down here other than a few of his father's plans, jets, cars, and other vehicles. Damian hasn't equipped anything special because he doesn't come down here often the only reason his father opened the cave up was to house a very important friend and he wasn't going to let anyone near him let alone her.

"Hey, Damian why do you have a cave?" She asked as she was looking down the second set of stairs that Damian especially didn't want her poking her nose in.

"It's to harbor all of our more expensive vehicles what do you think," he snapped at her grabbing her by her arm. "If you haven't forgotten we're pressed for time so we should get going now." Maps snatched her arm away glaring daggers at him.

"I know you're hiding something down here and you better tell me what, I found it strange that the Walkers wanted anything to do with people like you, so I thought what could the Wayne's have that was so important they had to literally blow up the city to find it." Maps jumped down a small flight of stairs

"Wait stop!" Damian shouted running after her, "Maps stop I'm serious." Damian's voice grew in almost terror like sound his heart began pumping as his anxiety shot rocket through him.

"No, whatever is down there I'm handing over to the Walkers before it's too late." After hearing what she said Damian began running at full speed. But Maps was much faster when she finally made her way down the stairs she finally caught a glimpse at what the Wayne's were truly hiding, the real reason the Walkers were here, why Damian had tried so hard to keep him a secret.

Maps eyes blew wide in fear and awe, there stood in all its glory a beast to be feard by all demons and monsters alike. The holy grail to the underworld something like this was just lying here in his basement this whole time. Maps moved closer towards the bars trapping the one know as Goliath.

"He's... he's so amaz- Oomph." Maps instantly collided with the hard and solid floor her arms were pinned behind her. She struggled but found herself at a disadvantage Damian had more body mass than she did and weighed more too. Damian lowered his voice to a dangerous growl and whispered in her ear, "I'll kill you if you touch him." Maps shivered, this wouldn't be the first time she was put in this situation but something about the way he said that made her feel scared. Which was a dangerous thing to feel in this sort of confrontation.

"Get off," Maps screeched as she began to kick and squirm out his hold. Only pushing Damian to push down on her more placing his full body weight on her. Maps let out a little yelp as the pain began to shot through her body. "I won't let you have him do you understand, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Damian growled.

"Wait, Damian, I misjudged you I thought you were hiding th- ow" Damian folded her legs up so that he could sit on them Maps had enough of his assault she was quick to lean her head back enough to head butt the boy knocking him down on his back. She jumped straight at him avoiding a fast punch towards her face pinning him down by his arms staring down into his eyes giving the most serious look she'll ever give. Damian started to struggle but stopped when he saw no intent of her moving off of him she wasn't heavy where he couldn't push her off but her legs were positioned in-between his tangling them other together. And she wasn't moving anytime soon if he didn't stop struggling.

"Are you done yet?" She asked he nodded much faster than attended. She detangled herself off him to help him stand up he declined her offer still unsure of her motives.

"Start explaining," Damian started. "What does Goliath have to do with this whole thing?" He asked, Maps exhaled and inhaled "It's kind of complicated to explain I'll just give you the short version of it, see that dragon... yeah he's like the most powerful being in the underworld one flip of his wings could destroy a whole village, at least, that's what I heard." Maps stepped closer towards the magnificent beast placing her entire body across Goliath's head, the giant dragon-bat growled happily at the attention, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her embrace.

"No wonder the Walkers want him they'd be the most powerful demons to exist." Maps said petting the giant bat, "and here he is sleeping in a dirty old cave." Maps cooed at the beast hearing it purrs.

"It's not that bad, besides where else could I hide him from curious eyes?" Damian said walking up to her to pet the beast as well before a shadow had cast over his eyes. "Damian?" Maps noticed the change in his mood. "How did you come in contact with him Dragon-bat's are rare, he's probably the last of his kind." She asked

"I didn't find him... he found me, the land I came from harbors all sorts of creatures. I was... going through somethings when my mother died and deep in the woods is where I had found him as a cub beaten and bruised, long story short I had adopted Goliath and we've been together since then." Maps still didn't know how Goliath had escaped from the underworld but by the sound of it, it wasn't anything good.

"We'll now that was a lot of information, this will help us." Damian looked at her suspiciously. 

"How so?" He asked curiously, Maps stepped back and pulled out her phone pushing a button. 

"Now that I know what the Walkers want we can set a trap, they want Goliath but don't know where he is so if we warn them that he's here then they won't go after your family." She walked towards the beast making a recording of its growl and breathing.

"And how are we going to do that without giving his location away? What are we going to use to trap the with anyways?" Damian asked, Maps stopped the recording walking back upstairs out of the cave.

"We'll lure them away from Goliath with this recording, the use the relic to expose them. I'll draw them into the circle and send them back to the underworld, but I'm going to need a large area to do so." She explained as the two walked towards the garage.

"I have land near the shores, it should help." 

"Good, now all I need to do is hack into your companies system alarming the Walkers with this recording." She stopped in her tracks almost making Damian crash into her he frowned. 

"What's wrong?" She twirled on her feet to face him placing both her hands on his shoulders.

"This is the end of the line, now that I know what they're after you need to stay here." Damian scoffed smacking her hands away walking past her to his car.

"Goliath is my concern so whatever happens I'll take full responsibility too, besides I'm just as involved in this as you are. You're not getting rid of me anytime soon." Damian said, Maps smirked as she jogged up next to him.

"Fine, jr. detective what should we call you?"

"Just address me as anonymous, I don't think I'll be sporting on a cape and cowl." Maps shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, works for me, now let's go take names and kick butt." Maps cheered grabbing Damian's hand and dragging him along on to their venture.


	6. The Bane Of Social Media

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about paintings just letting you know. Another chapter up early today, don't get used to it though.

**Title: The Bane Of Social Media**

**Day: 6**

**Au/Prompt: Social Media**

**Words: 5k**

* * *

Damian rolled his eyes, after a period of looking toward the sky, then he spoke like he would burst if he didn't say it now. "Please tell me, what part of social media is healthy? What part isn't mind control trained as a little dog with _likes_ over a long period of time? What part of it isn't a cult, how hard is it to just leave, to get friends?" Damian growled as he walked back and forth in his room, pacing like a mad man.

"Do you want me to be in a cult where no-one can be themselves, in fear of no _likes_ on a... post? What happened to true individuality? Are we becoming corporate zombies, unable to be original and think for ourselves? It's hive minding like insects, just using technology. I don't condone false beliefs and false images many of these fools project online." Damian shouted his peace.

Dick sighed for the third time today, "Look Dami, it might be good to get your art out there and recognized, you have the talent kid. It'd be ashamed to let something that amazing go unnoticed." Dick pulled out Damian's wheelchair exhibiting him to sit. 

Damian narrowed his eyes, before letting out a breath, plopping himself in his chair crossing his arms stubbornly. "I don't like this Grayson, this is a terrible idea." Damian huffed annoyed, Dick rolled his eyes playfully before pulling a chair up beside the angry puff. Dick typed in a website called _Famous Art_ , where you can showcase and sell your art, you can also interact with your clients and viewers. 

"This will help get your art out in the world, and start your own business." Dick signed Damian into an account with a password and everything. Setting his profile picture and bio up too, Damian watched confused as to why he needed all this unnecessary set-up. 

Once finished, he pointed out a few things here and there that'll help Damian maneuver along with the site, all without having too much trouble. Explaining the layout and how to upload on the website. 

"I get it, Grayson, a child could manage something as simple as a _post_." Damian waved his big brother's hand from the mouse, Dick laughed shaking his head in surrender.

"Alright, here why don't I help you post one of your recent works," Dick suggested, Damian quirked his brow and shrugged his shoulders, leading Dick to his latest masterpiece. He revealed a portrait of the top half of a woman with her head tilted to the right, leaving only her shoulders and lips visible, while the rest was drawn in waves of the ocean swirling in every direction. Dick whistled, nodding his head in approval. "That's amazing little D," Dick picked up the painting and examined it from top to bottom, he looked around Damian's room humming in thought.

"What are you doing Grayson?" Damian's question was answered when Dick walked towards his window seat, moving the easel. Placing and propping the painting on it gently, trying to find a good angle and lighting. "Yeah this should do," Dick said pulling out his phone taking several pictures of the canvas from different angles. 

"Once people see this they'll be lining up to buy your art from everywhere," Dick said enthusiastically, Damian could care less what people thought about his work or him in general. He couldn't fathom why this was so important for the eldest, they had plenty of money to last them for generations to come. 

The only form of _business_ Damian was ever going to contribute to was towards the mantle. So him starting his own business was counterproductive, to say the least. Damian walked back towards his computer and looked over his profile again, it displayed one of his many galas photos. Suite and tie, no smile, no expression other than monotony. Well, most of his pictures came out that way, so this wasn't anything out of the usual.

"And maybe you'll be able to meet some nice people, make friends that may have the same interest as you," Dick said walking back to his seat, scooting closer so that he can upload Damian's first piece of art to the world. "Do what you want Grayson, I need to commence on this absurd homework," Damian groaned, walking towards his backpack, settling on his bed with a huff taking out his science book and homework packet.

"You'll need to do this daily seeing as you have a whole collection of paintings just sitting in your closet," Dick reprimanded, "Seriously kid, why waste such talent?" He asked finally uploading the picture. Damian again just shrugged his shoulders, continuing his work. Dick sighed, standing up from his seat to place a hand on Damian's shoulder. He smiled down at the boy with warm eyes, "Give it a chance, I'm sure you'll like the outcome." Dick said as he departs waving his little brother goodbye.

"Call if you need help, I'll be in the training room with Cass," Dick shut the door behind him leaving the teen alone to his thoughts. Damian gave his computer a long gaze, debating with himself if this really would be worth his time? Or maybe it was just another ploy to get Damian to make friends? Damian stared at the monitor for a few more minutes before returning back to his homework.

This wasn't something he should concern himself with, at least for now. Suddenly he heard a ding from his phone indicating that he got a notification, Damian pulled out his phone swiping it open. It was from his email, he read the first few words saying you have a comment. Curiously he clicked on the message and as it opened he was quick to read the username of the person who commented on his art. "MysteriesGal240?" Damian questioned if he was reading this right, but brushed it off reading her comment.

_'Whoa! Your art is soooo beautiful, do you have others like this?'_

Damian snorted, so childlike it must be someone on the younger side. Seeing this he saved the email reminder, walking towards his computer discarding his homework to the side. He pulled up the site, clicking on the post, Grayson had uploaded and to his surprise saw over ten thousand likes on his painting, this was just posted not even two minutes ago how could it have blown up so quickly? Damian noticed a few people willing to buy it in his message box too, soon the comments started to fill up. Most were relatively positive, where some weren't so much. 

His phone started ringing again registering more notifications. Damian cursed, he didn't want to hear that insufferable noise every second of the day, he hastily muted it. He was going to need to make some adjustments to his setting later but for now best to just close the site for today, he wasn't sure how to interact with his... followers. But that will come in due time, as Damian was about to turn off the computer he noticed a yellow sticky note with Dick's handwriting.

Username: DamianTheArtist  
Password: Batfamily5th  
Have fun little D, : )

Damian was going to change that as well, he stuck the note on his computer before returning back to his work. A few hours later he ultimately completed his homework, letting out a long sigh as he leans back in his chair tired. He stared up at the ceiling glaring at it, to believe that had taken him so long to finish is absurd and a total waste of his time. He could have been doing productive things, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. No use in crying over spilled milk, at least this way he won't need to do each page as homework every day now. 

Damian sat up stuffing his work back into his bookbag and laid down on his bed pulling out his phone. He swiped up his lock screen to find his notifications full to the brim, he rolled his eyes. He opened his email rereading the first top comment. Damian snorted, suppose this somebody would be acknowledged as my first follower. Damian tapped repeatedly on his phone screen, wondering if he should reply back? What harm would it do, truly? Damian cd on the comment taping reply. As it takes him to the original website of his comment section. What he first noticed wasn't the obsessive amount of likes on her comment but her profile picture? He's seen that face before somewhere?

The profile picture wasn't anything special, it showed a girl roughly around his age, with freckles dancing along the bridge of her nose and short pixy brown hair. Her cheeks full and lips plump, she had a wide grin spread across her face reaching from ear to ear. The background was pretty dark, so the sole attention was on her face, she named herself MysteriesGal240. What a ridiculous username, but still she looks familiar he just couldn't place where? Would asking if she resided n Gotham be too ghastly? Why was he thinking so hard on this?

Damian quickly cut off his phone to charge it, it was late and he had school tomorrow. There was no need to overthink things tonight, he had time to _converse_ another day. Damian stood up to take a shower and brush his teeth before bed, once finished he slipped under his covers falling to sleep. The next morning he woke up as usual grabbing a quick bite to eat before Alfred dropped him off at school. He walked up to his locker to pull out his English journal, hearing a bunch of girls behind him giggle and whisper ludicrous comments about him.

He rolled his eyes shutting his lock close and making his way to class, he's only been here a week and already he's formed a cult. Damian groaned rubbing his temples, is his social media account wasn't stressful enough he had to deal with his _publicity_ at school as well. Will he ever catch a break? Damian walked into class taking his seat in the far back of the classroom. He tossed his bookbag on his desk before plopping himself in his seat, he still had twenty minutes until class started he could pass the time with a mini-meditation set. There was no one else in here, as he scanned the room, Damian took a deep breath letting himself go. 

He closed his eyes relaxing as he simply breathes naturally. Focusing his attention on his breath, and how his body moves with each inhalation and exhalation. Making little to no effort on controlling his breaths, he was calm and serene. But the illusion soon shattered as he heard a loud bang coming from the door, his eyes shot open standing at a ready for a threat. But had found a short girl? Was she new he's never seen her before, let alone this class.

She also looked familiar, her hair was really short for a girl. And her yellow sneakers didn't match too well with her school uniform. She stomped towards the teacher's desk shuffling through a pile of papers, in a wildly matter he should add. Until she finally came across one, her eyes widen at in realization, biting her lower lip in frustration as her brows furrowed. She slammed the paper down on the desk before storming out, Damian was at a loss. But it was none of his concern, he is was more bothered that he didn't get in very much meditation. Seeing as the bell was going to ring any minute now-

Right on cue the bell rings signaling the students to get to class. He'll just have to do it at lunch as he always does. He pulled out his journal and pencil, watching the students flood into the room. Many he couldn't even be bothered to remember their names, Damian rested his head on his head as he stared off in space. Such a dull way to waste time, school wasn't for him and everyone knew that. And yet he's still attending this hell-hole called Gotham Academy, truly laughable. 

"Alright class, before we get started today we have a new member to our team, please state your name and age miss." Said the professor, Damian looked up from his hand to find the same girl that was angrily sorting through paper not too long ago. She looked less angry and more defeated than ever, she sighed before putting on a bright smile. A fake one really, but she politely announced, "Hi, my name is Mia Mizoguchi, but you can call me Maps, and I'm sixteen years old." The teacher nodded in approval.

"Good now, why don't you take that empty seat in the back next to Mr. Wayne please and we can get started with class." She said as she walked over to her desk to start roll call, this Maps person shuffled her way to the back of the classroom taking the seat next to Damian. She pouted as she slumped in her chair, hands dangling and her legs stretched out under her desk. Such a child Damian thought as he placed his head back on his hand annoyed. 

The class went on, as usual, Damian sat there listening to this woman preach about Shakespeare. Oh, how he wished he was anywhere but here when suddenly he heard the sound of a pen being clicked repeatedly. He turned to his right to find the _new_ girl just as bored as him clicking away at her Batman-pen. He raised a brow at the small thing, to find that her pen wasn't the only thing Batman related. Her notebook was covered with Batman stickers long with her canteen, even her bracelet had a bat-symbol dangling on it. She must be a fan, Damian thought bitterly seeing as there is no Robin merch anywhere.

"-tt-" Damian turned his focus back to the wall, hoping time would go by faster. But he could help the throbbing sensation grow as she clicked her pen faster and louder, was she doing this on purpose? Damian thought swirling his head back to her. She glared hard at her notebook now tapping her finger against her desk annoyingly loud, how was no one else bothered by this? She kept at it for the next two minutes wearing Damian's patience, when he finally spoke up.

"Will you stop that?" He whispered harshly, catching her attention. She slowly looked over to him giving him a look, one that said back-off-buddy. Shooting him a glare of his own, he was shocked that she was even bold enough to scowl at him, most would cower and obey him essentially leaving him alone. But she didn't, she wasn't fawning over him either which was a first as well. She was going to be an interesting character, to say the least. 

The bell rang, now that class was over he could finally head to lunch and finish where he left off with his meditation. He quickly collected his things and headed out, straight to the field. Damian soon found a nice secluded area underneath a cherry blossom tree, he sat with crossed legs setting his packed lunch down. He intertwined his fingers resting them between his legs, shutting his eyes he took calm deep breaths. He wasn't hungry, he'll get in his twenty minutes then he'll eat. Two minutes in and he was feeling composed when he heard rustling from behind him. He ignored it, opting to focus on his meditating when sniffling ensued, causing him to sigh.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a small voice curse at the wind. "This is s-so stupid," she sniffed again, Damian paused recognizing the voice. It was that girl... Maps? Damian peeked over the tree to discover he was correct. There she was sitting, knees hugged to her chest crying her eyes out. She brought her hand up viciously rubbing her eyes, Damian backed away slowly as to not disturb her, when he comically stepped on a twig alerting his position. Damian cursed as she wiped her head around startled glaring at him. She quickly stood up from her spot to walk around the tree, "What are you doing here, were you spying on me?" She interrogated, now it was Damian's turn to get angry shooting her an equally harsh glare.

"Why would I spend my valuable time shadowing you? And for your information, I was here first. If you want to cry somewhere go to the bathroom." Damian snapped back, she flinched at his retort bitting her bottom lip avoiding his firm gaze. Giving out one more sniff, nose puffy and face wet, she grabbed her bag and began walking away, she turned one last time to say, "One word to anyone and I'll cast a spell that'll turn you into a rat," She stuck her tongue at him before running away. 

Damian raised a brow, she was a strange one. Damian sat back down opening up his lunch box, deciding that it'd be best to do his meditating at home. He'll just head to his next period after he's done eating there was no way he'd be getting any peace and quiet here. Thinking back to that girl she had some unique features one of them being her eyes, chocolate brown was a nice color on her. And those freckles... it not every day you see people with those aspects, let alone with so much. And her lips were a pale pink that reminded him of a rosebud. Damian pulled out his sketchbook from his bookbag and a sharpened pencil and began drawing. Outlining her round face first, then her hair, to her lips. Adding tears to her big lushes eyes, dotting the many freckles to his portrait.

Next, he drew a rose that takes up half of her face, centering in on her mouth. After finishing his rough sketch of the girl lunch was over as the bell ranged over and over, snapping Damian out of his zone. He stuffed his things in his bag and rushed to his next class, scowling at himself for losing track of time now he has to get to class in a crowded hallway. Just great, he thought bitterly to himself. After school, Damian rushed upstairs to his room shutting the door behind him he sighed. "Finally alone," he tossed his bag on the floor knocking a few of his things out, he looked back at his rough sketch of the new girl. 

He bent down to pick it up studying it, then looked back at his computer. 

Placing the book on his desk he opened up his laptop, signing into his account. Pulling up his front-page surprise to see the views tripled overnight, there were more buyers too. Damian still didn't understand the concept of social media as a whole... but did understand that people really liked his work, Damian felt warmth rising in his chest making him feel... happy? Damian stood up pushing his chair back on the prosses he walked towards his door, opening it shouting, "Grayson I need your assistance," before walking towards his closet full of his paintings.

Not even two minutes later Dick came knocking on Damian's door, "What up little D, you need me for-" Dick paused gaping at the massive amount of painting littering his little brother's floor. 

"Yes, I want you to help submit all of these to this website I'll give you a two-day ratio to complete all of this." Damina said calmly, as he pulled out a large piece of paper and began working on his next project. Dick, with his mouth, still hanging shook his head from the shock, stepping over the cluttered mess.

"Um, not to be a party pooper but this is a lot of work for one person plus it defeats the purpose of you posting," Dick commented peering over his brother's shoulders at what he was drawing. "And what's this?" He picked up Damian's sketchbook examining it from side to side, Damian snatched it back. 

"My next project, now if you want help ask the others to help you I'm pretty sure Brown or drake have nothing better to do with their lives." He said outlining her body angling it to the side, Dick sighed before leaving the room.

"Whatever you say, little bro, I'll be right back," Dick said before walking down the hall, Damian waved before returning to his dilemma, should he have her eyes drawn shut or open as the tears fall from them? He wanted to capture her eye's beauty but would look strange with them open. Besides, they have just as much impact with them close, Damian tapped the pencil to his chin maybe half-open... half-closed he thought as he began drawing again.

"Whoa you weren't kidding Dick there is so many!" Stephanie's voice boomed in the room making Damian scratch out and ear on his picture, a vein throbbed on his forehead. Damian snapped his head towards the blond and scowled, "Will you please be quiet I'm trying to work here," He said through gritted teeth. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders picking up a piece he did a while back of Gotham's shore, a picture Colin took for him.

"Wow! this is incredible who know the little rascal had such talent," Stephanie mused over the painting setting it against the wall, picking up another, that one was when composed a year ago. It was a painting of the dark knight perched on top of a mountain of bodies, specifically the bodies of their friends and family. It started off as an anxiety sketch for when he first started therapy, as a way to release some pent-up aggression. The therapist said it was good for him to get it out and then throw away those... bad feelings... but he couldn't bring himself to toss it away, so he kept it and finalized it as some sort of reminder of where his mindset was back then.

Stephanie didn't comment about the painting but set it alongside the other one. She repeated the process in silence much to his relief, he swirled around in his chair and went back to his work. The sound of footsteps was approaching his room, two sets made their way in.

"You weren't kidding," Damian recognized the voice as Drake, Damian ignored the new entry knowing Darke will tend to himself and most likely not bother him. He heard a shushing sound coming from the blond silencing any other remarks anyone else may have. For the next hour or two, all that he heard were the snaps of cameras and whispers commenting on his art. It was peaceful, to say the least, seeing as he finished his rough sketch of the girl. Now, all there was left to do was to get it on a larger canvas so he can paint it. But he'll save that for tomorrow, Damian stretched out his arms and legs popping his knuckles in the process.

"Are you done drawing for today?" Asked Dick, Damian nodded stepping aside so that Dick could post the pictures up. Stephanie and Tim were in the back typing something on their phones, curious Damian asked.

"What are you two doing?" The two snickered, "What does it look like, we're following you on that new art website, you should have told us you have your own social media page kid." Stephanie said commenting on his last painting. Damian blushed as he tried to snatch their phones away Stephanie dodged his attack running out of the room laughing maniacally. 

"Don't worry I'll send likes to everyone so they can support you too," Damian growled, lunging at Tim to swipe his phone away. But Tim was too quick evading his advances ducking and rolling his way out of his room. Damian pulled out his sword from his closet removing the cover as he stalked his way down the hall, Dick sighed rolling his eyes. 

"Hopefully they won't break anything," He said when suddenly he heard the sound of glass breaking. "Too late," He sighed again out loud. 

Later that night Damian laid in his bed, scrolling through each picture's comments smiling to himself. But he still couldn't find _the_ follower. She was his very first, regarding his art, of course, he checked his email hoping to find it there but there wasn't.

He was about to give up and head to bed when a notification chimed, it had the username MysteriesGal240. He speedily opened the message reading, "I'm glad to see you posting more, you're a pretty good artist." Damian hit the reply button to comment back but didn't know how to reply. He stared at his phone feeling nervous all of a sudden... this was a first for him, he usually doesn't reply to his... fans.

So he sent her his email and privatized her comment so that only he could reread it later, points for this sit's secrecy. And waited, a few minutes later another notification popped named under Detective M. 

He read the message, "Hey this is MysteriesGal240, if you didn't know. I have a feeling this is going to be a conversation judging by the fact you private my comment, and that you sent me your email?" Damian cursed was he too obvious, well at least he couldn't he didn't try making friends.

"Precisely, the site didn't allow personal conversations outside of buyers." He emailed her back.

She emailed him back her phone number and a smiley face saying "Text me," Damian felt weird texting someone let alone a stranger but he copied her number adding it to his contact list under anonymous. He texted her.

 **Damian:** May I ask your name?  
 **Anonymous:** Now that wouldn't be any fun now would it? How about we play a game instead?

Damian scowled, he didn't want to play games but he'd be lying if the idea didn't intrigue him.

 **Damian:** Fine what is the game?  
 **Anonymous:** 20 questions are you familiar with the game?

 **Damian** : Yes, guessing you're the subject?  
 **Anonymous:** Yes, but no asking obvious questions.

 **Damian:** Fine, first question do you live in Gotham city?  
 **Anonymous:** That sounds like an obvious question, but I'll let it slide, yes.

 **Damian:** Are you female?  
 **Anonymous:** Yes

 **Damian:** Do you attend school?  
 **Anonymous:** Yes

 **Damian:** Do you attend a high school?  
 **Anonymous:** Yes

 **Damian:** Do you have siblings  
 **Anonymous:** Just one, yes

 **Damian:** Are you an adult?  
 **Anonymous:** No

 **Damian:** Do you go to a prestigious school?  
 **Anonymous:** Yes

 **Damian:** Is your hair long?  
 **Anonymous:** Nope, harder to maintain.

 **Damian:** Do you know any fighting styles  
 **Anonymous:** Yes!

 **Damian:** Have you ever killed anyone?  
 **Anonymous:** Nada

 **Damian:** Are you famous?  
 **Anonymous:** Not yet 

**Damian:** Are you average height?  
 **Anonymous:** Below average actually.

 **Damian:** Any pets?  
 **Anonymous:** No but I want one, preferably a dog.

Damian smiled at that, he wanted to ask what type of dog but realized he was in the middle of finding out who she is.

 **Damian:** Do you like animals?  
 **Anonymous:** Yes! all animals really.

 **Damian:** Have we met before?  
 **Anonymous:** Yes...

 **Damian:** Was it a good impression?  
 **Anonymous:** No not really...

Damian frowned, so they've met before but it wasn't on good terms. But there were a lot of people he's pissed off before since, well how Drake puts it 'he had no filter' so pissing people off was a common occurrence to him.

 **Damian:** Was it something I said?  
 **Anonymous:** Yeah

 **Damian:** Did I make you cry?  
 **Anonymous:** No, actually it was pretty funny.

 **Damian:** Funny?  
 **Anonymous:** Yeah, it was something straight out of that mean girl's movie. You have one question left so make it count ; )

Damian was at a loss here he felt no closer to figuring out who she was than when he first started. Scratching his head, he added up all the information and deducted that she had gone to a private school just like him, they've met before and had a bad run-in. His words didn't make her cry but laugh? He'd remember if he made someone laugh at something he said.

 **Damian:** Have we met more than one time?  
 **Anonymous:** Yes, now that the game is over have you figured out who I am?

Damian pondered a bit more before letting out a sigh, she probably goes to his school but Damian never really paid attention to any of his classmates to give a sure answer.

 **Damian:** No I haven't.  
 **Anonymous:** Too bad guess, we'll have to play another time, goodnight.

Damian wanted to ask her more questions regardless of their little game but she never texted back, so he closed his phone and went to sleep.

The next day at school, Damian had noticed an excessive amount of people... observing him? He closed his locker adjusting his bag over his shoulder heading to his English class. He sighed in relief it was empty. He sat down setting his bag down on his desk, pulling out his phone he logged onto his account. There were over thirty of his painting showcased on his page, to find thousands of people liking his work, no surprise there. But what he was looking for was a certain _follower_ to pop up with a comment or an ask for a buy. But nothing, he closed his phone when he heard the door open up, he turned to find the new girl. She looked up at him surprised, but it quickly went away as she shuffled to her seat.

She leaned in her chair crossing her arms to pout, Damian chuckled. She was seriously such a child, he thought as he pulled out his journal and penciles. The two stayed quiet as Damian started on his notes for the day and Maps pulled out her phone clicking away at something pretty energetic-like. He ignored her focusing on his notes, then she started gasping with her eyes blow wide with wonder. What could she be looking at? She bit down on her thumb-nail clicking at a few things here and there, "Whoa this one is super cool!" She used both hands to type away on her phone.

No longer patient anymore he asked, "You know if you're here to get back at me from the other day, it won't work." Maps ignored the boy smiling at a picture on her phone, Damian frowned.

"Are you ignoring me," He asked angrily, the girl gave him a once over, before raising her eyebrow. "You know for someone with so much talent you sure have a crummy attitude." She smirked, Damian's eyebrows were up to his forehead. She showed him the picture on her phone, he leaned in close to get a better look to see it was his painting, the one with his father standing on top of the heroes. 

But what he found even more shocking was her username, "Your MysteriesGal240?" Damian asked unable to believe his eyes, she smiled. "Yep, your very first fan, and the girl you were texting all last night with." She said snickering with a mischievous grin. 

Damian blushed, he should have known, no normal person would laugh at something he said. "This is unbelievable," Damian moaned as he buried his head into his hands, maps poked his head a few times before patting his shoulders.

"It's okay, honestly after what you said to me yesterday I wasn't going to comment any more on your art but thought how petty that was, especially after seeing this masterpiece." She pointed to the picture on her phone, "I didn't know you were a Batman fan Dami?" Damian scowled at her wishing this nightmare would end.

"I'm more than just a fan child," He snapped at her, her eyes grew wide in wonder.

"Really, do you have a fan club or something?" He shook his head, "No- just forget about it." Maps scooted her chair right next to him as stars glistened in her eyes, at least that what it looked like to him. "No way, I'm not forgetting, oh! Damian this is great we can be friends now." She cheered, "What!?" Damian shouted as he looked at her strangely trying to move away from her intoxicating aura. 

But she grabbed his arms holding him in place, "Maybe you can make me Batman art like this, that way you can totally make it up to me for what you said yesterday." Damian gave her a long look, this was the peak of his patience, it's not like he cared, either way, he had a feeling she wasn't going away anytime soon now. He knew this social media was a bad idea.


	7. The Pretender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Injustice Damian x Maps chapter, a little heads up I hate the Injustice comics. More so than I hate their Dc's timeline of Damian, I didn't know much because I only read a few of their comic that's why the fic is so short today. But I wanted to dabble in this universe so I gave it a shot, I hope you enjoy it.

**Title: The Pretender**

**Day: 7**

**Au/Prompt: Villian**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

Maps stumbled in a mass of people screaming as she held her bandaged hand tightly, having just been shot straight through it by a Superman cultist, trying to reach refugee shelter. She wasn't interested in hiding, there was no point to it... since the regime has freaking _Superman_ as their dictator, there was unquestionably no chance at escaping him. But Maps wasn't one to back down, she wasn't going to roll over and die by some self-righteous murderers. The survival aspect of her brain had kicked in quickly and it had chosen to fight, whatever may come her way she wasn't going to die like some panicked child. 

She had been training for years under Batman's watchful eye ever since _Superman_ became a tyrant and establishes a new world order. She lost her brother trying to help recruit people for Batman's Insurgency. 

Which left her in hot water, Maps hopped over a fence rolling into a dirty alley. She scrambled to her feet shoving the dumpster to the side to reveal a metal door painted to look like a brick wall, she pulled back the door, sliding down into her hidden fortress. But it wasn't a second later before she was found out, metal shrieked as it was roughly torn from its hinges. It was designed to survive a bomb blast, but never for what was on the other side... the one-ton blast door was sucked backward and thrown away. Maps shrieked as she was dragged out of her little bunker and thrown against the grimy wall, feeling a few of her ribs crack she cried out as she felt a heavyweight crush her ankle.

She was swiftly picked up by her collar and hurled into the dumpster making a heavy dent as she slid down to the ground groaning, coughing up blood. She shivered feeling her body go weak, she heard laughter echoing from the shadows as she squinted, trying her best to focus on the figure beyond it. 

"You've really outdone yourself this time, did Bruce put you up to this?" What was he talking about? The voice was deep and husky, dripping with dark intentions. Maps shook frozen as she saw the famous blue and red symbol across the man's chest, but he wasn't alone. Stepping out from the shadows as well as a boy that looked to be around her age, with long black hair, and his armor painted red and black. What were Superman and Nightwing doing here? This was bad she thought, Maps whined feeling the full effect of her broken ankle as she tried to crawl away from the two killers. 

She grits her teeth coughing up even more blood, if she didn't get medical attention soon she'll surely die. She needed to think of something quick before it was too late, Maps reached into her belt pulling put a smock grenade tossing it in the direction of the two men. Causing a dark smock to erupt from it, covering the alleyway completely giving Maps all but a few seconds to get away. She bit her lip from crying out in pain as she limped towards her hidden motorcycle. She threw off the cover hiding it, pressing the start button as the engine roared to life, not waiting for a single second, she raced down the streets of Gotham at extraordinary speed.

But it was all in vain as she was yet again snatched by her collar and whisked into the air. "And where do you think you're going? We have unfinished business," Superman snapped tossing her up in the air, watching her fall to the ground with a loud crack. "I believe it is time to flush out all you Insurgents before any of you have the chance to spring an attack on me." He said as he flew down grabbing Maps by her elbow snapping it in half, she screamed in agonizing pain. She couldn't roll or move out of his grip, she was locked tight in his hold dangling as blood dripped down her arm.

"Superman, we have more important matters to attend to than to play with her." Said the pretender, Maps was dropped like a wet noodle as Superman landed gently on the ground.

"Let me deal with the small fry, there are bigger fish for you to deal with. I'll dig up what information I can on her and relay it to Cyborg, my father is already two steps ahead we need to put an end to it." Superman nodded, giving Maps one final look before he hovered higher.

"If you need anything just call," Nightwing nodded as he watches _Superman_ fly off in the air, Maps whined. As blood began to flow out of her injury, severe pain jolted through her entire body making it hard to breathe or move. She was in the mercy of his hands, there was nothing she could do about how broken _Superman_ had left her. This was it wasn't it? This was how she was going to die? She wept; crying as she felt her whole world come to an end. She froze once she felt a leather glove wipe away her tears, she opened her eyes to stare up at the man before her.

She wanted to bite his finger clean off but had only enough strength to glare at him, he smirked down at her grabbing a fist full of her hair. She winced as he pulled her up by her hair he moved in real close saying, "Don't cry I'll make your death painless, but before that, I need information on Batman's big plan?" Maps' tears rolled down her face as she bit her lip in pain she began blacking in and out of consciousness, Nightwing was losing his patience real quick.

He viciously slammed her head into the ground over and over again, as she cried out begging him to stop. "Then answer my question, or maybe I could kill you and look for someone else to tell me." He stood up pulling out his sword from his back, pointing it at her throat.

Maps choked spitting up blood from her mouth, groaning feeling what little energy slip from her body. "You're a-a m-monster; you're a villain." Nightwing frowned kneeling beside her to peer into her glazed eyes. "I'm a hero," she shook her head feeling ain shoot up her spin, she grimaced feeling her body go numb. Maps stared up into the sky knowing this will be the slat time she'll ever see something so beautiful again, the stars were shining so bright tonight.

"The hero works from a sense of love and duty, a desire to protect others, a willingness to take on suffering if it keeps others safe." She hacked again wheezing in and out, "They use their aggression for a noble purpose; they d-develop self-control and the ability to do the harder thing when it is the right thing to do." She took a shaky breath in, hoping that what she's saying was reaching his ears. She knew full well what his history was with his father, Bruce had told her about it as a way to inform her of the risk she would be getting into running into this Damian.

But she had a feeling he only told her was because he was lonely and had no one to talk to, seeing as most of his family was dead except for the second oldest and his youngest. And they practically hated his guts so it'd make sense that he felt the need to warn her. But looking at him now he resembled a lost child more than a bloodthirsty killer. But he probably is still going to kill her if she didn't bleed to death first.

She wheezed again, "The villain has only a desire... they seek nothing but to make others suffer, so long as they gain an advantage. Their aggression is destructive only because they lack empathy. They made choices for the emotional coldness that infinite paper cuts to the soul." She agonizingly moved her head to look at him, "You're not like that Damian, I've heard the stories your father told me they were-"

"All lies, don't believe everything he says, he never saw me as his son but a burden. And don't act as if you know me through some tall tales, I'm much more complex than you think." Damian hissed at her, she shivered as she started to feel her body grow cold.

"No you're wrong he loves you so much, you're all he ever talks about. Don't wallows in your own sense of victimhood Damian, rather use your pains as part of an emotional learning process toward a more compassionate person. I know your father will... welcome you... with... open... arms" Maps trailed off as she finally sub comes to the darkness.

"I'll prove it to you, you'll see for yourself just how caring he truly is," Damian reached down placing two fingers on her neck for a pulse, she was still alive but barely. He slipped his arms underneath her neck and legs lifting her up in the air, "You'll belong to me now, and I shall open your eyes to what this world really is." Damian said as he walked back to the alleyway where he parked his car, placing her in the passenger's seat he strapped her in carefully as to not damage her injuries even more. He pressed a button in his ear and said, "Cyborg prep the med bay I'll be there in five minutes." He heard static on the other line, then he heard his voice echo through.

"Roger," Damian started the car up zipping down the street, to their base not too far from here. He looked over at the sleeping girl touching her face with his finger smiling wickedly, she'll be in for a world of hurt when he's done with her.


	8. *A Little Sparing Match*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-smut

**Title: A Little Sparing Match**

**Day: 8**

**Au/Prompt: Fighting With...?**

**Words: 2k**

* * *

The argument began with a word and it should be settled by the word. 

"I won't apologize, I was only being honest." stated an angry Robin, typing away at the bat-computer ignoring his girlfriend's endless proposals. He has been at this pointless argument with her all day and it just keeps going, he saw no end to this unless he agreed with her nomination. Maps swung around in the chair next to him slouched whining in her seat, it was starting to get on his nerves. But she wasn't going to coax him into doing what she wanted by annoying him, they've been together for about a year now, he's learned to deal with all her antics and childish behavior by now.

Maps sat up and glared at her boyfriend, "Calling me weak is being honest?" Maps scorned raising her voice a bit, not wanting to attract the other bats into their argument. Damian sighed rolling his eyes at her, "I didn't say you were weak, I merely stated that you weren't ready to start training and that it'd be best if you simply stayed inside." Damian stated factually, without missing a beat to his cruel declarations. 

He continued typing away as if what he said hadn't made the young girl even more enraged. She grits her teeth and blurted out he retorts, "Well, I've got news for you to pal, I've already been trained," Damian stopped typing, throwing her an unreadable gaze as if he didn't believe her statement or he was simply trying to process what she told him.

"You know lying won't change my mind either?" Damian put it, mockingly, as he smirked at her fabrication. At that Maps saw hot scorching red, that was the final straw, it was time to show him what she was made of. 

Maps stood up from her seat and delivered the first punch to his face, Damian quickly dodged it easily, gaping at her as if she had gone mad. "Mia, are you- _oomph_ " Maps punched him in his chest knocking him out of his seat onto the hard cold ground. 

"How's that for lying," Maps said cracking her knuckles, she smirked down at the bewildered boy. Proud at the expression painted on his beautiful face. Maps were going to enjoy this beat down for sure. Damian scowled at her before picking himself up from the ground, he stalked towards her getting _real_ nice and close up in her face. Maps didn't move nor back down, she wasn't scared of him she knew Damian would never hurt her. Even when she's proven that she can undoubtedly take care of herself, he was just butthurt that she got the jump on him. 

Damian stood a head taller than Maps as he glared down at her, "Who taught you how to fight?" Damian all but sneered at her, most likely to intimidate her, but failed miserably. She leisurely looked over her nails before replying, "Oh, you know a few birds... maybe even a bat," Maps joked, Damian, frowned at that bit of information. To think his so-called family would go behind his back and train _his_ girlfriend, he told them specifically to stay out of his business when it came to her. He'll have to deal with them accordingly later, right he had other matters to attend to. 

"Is that so?" He questioned. "Well, why don't you prove it to me," Damian said as he made his way to the training mat, Maps perked up at his challenge following closely behind him. "Sparing match then?" Maps asked, already getting giddy at the thought of proving herself to her paranoid boyfriend. Damian tossed his mask and utility belt to the side as the two stood face to face, he nodded while tossing his cape as well, readying himself for their match.

"If you can knock me down... even once, I'll take you up on your offer as my sidekick, but you'll only have thirty minutes to do so. And if you don't prevail... then you'll train under me for the next year until I deem you worthy as my aid, and I will hear no more of your complaining." Maps pumped her fist, smiling as she nodded her head.

"Sure I agree, but I also want you to throw in a new suit for me, once I win that is." Maps taunted, setting her flower clip aside but stopped once she realized, that what she was wearing wasn't appropriate for sparing. This is why she prefers to wear shorts instead of skirts. As if he read her mind Damian walked over to his locker and tossed her a pair of leggings and a white t-shirt.

"Hurry and change, the faster I beat you the faster I can get back to work." Damian smirked as he teased her, Maps stuck her tongue at him racing into the bathroom. "You'll eat your words, Damian Wayne," Maps shouted disappearing behind the door, Damian pulled out his phone from his back pocket setting up the timer for thirty minutes. Placing the phone down with his gear he started his pre-stretching before the match, not that he'll need to anyway. This match won't be too difficult, even if she claimes that his brothers had trained her, they could never hold a candle to his expertise.

"Alright I'm done, lets get started." Maps shouted walking back onto the mat, just as Damian was finished stretching he turned back to her ready to begin when he noticed how considerably well his clothes fitted her. The shirt hung at her stomach length that dipped low to expose her cleavage and her tight black leggings clung to her curves and left little to the imagination, with an addition to her yellow sneakers, she was divine to look at.

"You ready Dami, you're just staring?" Maps giggled, knowing the kind of effect she had on him. 

Damian didn't comment back as he reached down to start the timer, "Nothing below the belt, have I remind you." The two began to circle each other like vultures, having their hands up in guard. Damian took on a half palm open, fist close kind of approach while Maps were complete palms open technique. Without wasting any more time, Maps took the first initiative to attack first and lunged at Damian with the speed of a tiger. 

She went for his gut hoping to throw him off guard and swipe his feet from underneath him. But Damian was quick to anticipate her move and dodged just before she could strike him, Damian spun on his heel to jump a safe distance from her. Maps regained her composer and surged at him again but this time throwing several punches at his face, Damian smoothly avoided each attack dancing around her.

"Your posture is good, but your strategy making isn't." Damian grabbed her wrist swinging her around as she tripped over her foot falling face-first into the ground. Maps groaned rubbing her chin as it was the first to hit the floor, she glared up at the grinning boy as he reached his hand out for her to take. She smacked his hand away before standing up to face him, she felt her blood boiling no way was she going down that easy. She peered at the timer, she had at least twenty-three minutes left, plenty of time to show him up. Maps went back into her fighting stance and breathed, he was right about one thing she needed a plan if she had any chance of knocking him flat on his butt. 

Maybe if she distracted him long enough she could get leverage. "You know I've noticed something different in the way you and Tim fight," Maps started as they begin circling each other again. Damian scoffed, "What that I'm better?" Maps shook her head and chuckled.

"No, sweetheart actually he's a much better fighter than you." Damian stopped dead in his tracks gawking as if she had grown three heads and was now breathing fire, Maps chuckled as his expression soon turned into rage, he narrowed his eyes at her. 

Bullseye, she got under his skin... now let's see how far she could push it.

"Yeah, and he's more of a _hands-on_ type of teacher... so I got a lot out of it." Maps tried to suppress her laughter watching Damian get angrier and angrier by the second, the green-eyed monster has now emerged. Just a little more than she'll strike, "It definitely was a learning experience, oh! but don't get me started on Dick the acrobat who tends to be... what's the word... intimate with his students, I wouldn't have known how to do backflips and the splits if Dick wasn't so commanding." Damian was now red-faced fist balled up until his knuckles were white. 

He felt a vein on his forehead beginning to throb slowly as she kept going on and on about his brothers. He brought a hand to his temple to calm himself down he took a breath trying to not let his emotions get the better of him, this was just all apart of her little game to get under his skin. Well, he won't allow it, no he's better than this, he's trained to deal with situations like this, he's Robin for crying out loud! he's- _nope screw it_.

"Jason was a bit rough but he was- _kya!_ " Maps rolled to the side to evade Damian's hasty assault, she barely made it in time before she twirled on her heel to find a _monster_ , his eyes dark with intent to punish her. Maps gulped taking a few steps back as she held her hands up in surrender, she chuckled apprehensively. 

"Dami let's talk about this-" But before she could plead for mercy, Damian rushed her, tackling her to the ground. Maps struggled to push Damian off of her but when she looked up she found something she couldn't fathom, his brilliant emerald eyes burned with deep desire, his lips turned into an evil grin as he licked them. 

His hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head keeping her in place, "Do you think this is a game, my love?" He leaned close pressing his nose against hers peering intensely into her chocolate orbs. "Well, it's not, you're playing on dangerous territory here." Maps drew a leg and kicked him in his stomach but the effect was laughable, he only smiled more as his cruel expression twisted with lust and hunger.

"You're so beautiful," Damian moved to kiss her neck and nibble at her skin, Maps let out a tiny gasp as she tried to roll away. "W-wait this... I-" Damian pressed her stomach gently coaxing her to stay still as he continued his ministrations. Maps bit her lip to keep from moaning, Damian grinned as he gazed eagerly into her eyes, desire still evident. 

Maps averted her eyes feeling heat crawl up her face from his piercing gaze, Damian grabbed her chin returning her eyes back to his. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Never take your eyes off your opponent," he taunted his lips against her ear, her body shivered both wanting to continue and the other wanting to escape as his advances, as tongue ran down her ear. Maps trembled, she looked back at the timer and gasped, she only had seven minutes left. 

She poured herself into struggling against him, furiously kicking and biting. Damian grunted as she bit down on his shoulder, she felt his free hand slid down her back to her butt sucking her core against his swelling shaft through his clothes. Maps' eyes bulged out of her head as she couldn't hold back her moan anymore. She felt hot all over, this wasn't how things were supposed to go, she thought shakily. He nipped at the side of her ear reaching his hand up to cup her breast through her shirt, massaging her nipple slowly. He rubbed his crotch against her core purring at her moans and grunts, echoing throughout the cave. Maps squirmed against him relenting at the moment. Breathlessly, Damian smashed his lips against hers hot, heavy, and desperate, muffling her cries, Damian let go of her wrist feeling her body wrapped around his. 

She wrapped her legs around his back, sliding her hands through his hair, he grinded on her harder, moaning, completely consumed by their searing kiss. He slid his hand down pressing his digits against her covered clit softly. "D-Damian," she moaned loudly. Damian looked down at her lips lightly parted as she could see him panting, lust looked really good on him.

She licked his neck ignoring the saltiness of his hot sweat, Damian trembled as he gripped her hips tighter. He reluctantly released her, kissing her again darting his tongue in her mouth. After their make-out session, his lips left hers with a string of saliva, the only thing connecting them as Damian sat up on his knees. Maps whined at the loss, opening her eyes to those lush orbs burning hot into her chocolate ones, he simpered. "Looks like I won, love." Maps opened her mouth to protest when suddenly the timer went off, signaling that she had indeed lost.

"W-what no I was-" Maps studdered as Damian fully stood up picking up his girlfriend bridal style, Maps let out a squeak wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where are you taking me?" Damian didn't answer pressing the button to the elevator with his elbow. 

"You have much to learn, but I will admit you performed adequate today. I will shorten the training to six months, you have the basics down and other needed necessities... but you still lack control and focus." Damian walked into the elevator, watching as the doors close behind him. Maps pouted, "That's only because you pulled a dirty move on me, Damian," She huffed pinching his cheeks, but not enough to hurt him making him chuckle. 

"All is fair in love and war," He pecked her on the lips before adding. "You also were quite the entertainment today." Damian's expression changes ever so slightly, with a dark glint in his eyes as he softly nuzzled her head with his. His thumbs smoothly rubbed against her side boob, Maps jolted at the touch. She bit her lip as they left the elevator and now are making their way towards the stairs.

"F-fine but you didn't answer my question, where are you taking me? Shouldn't I start my training now?" Maps aksed again, she knew exactly where they were going but wouldn't his family _overhear_ them? Maps thought panicked, as she scanned the surrounding area.

As if reading her mind... again, he said, "It's just the two of us in the manor, and we'll train later, right now I _desperately_ need you." Damian whispered in her ear kissing the corner of her lips, Maps made an _oh_ with her mouth. She giggled as Damian blushed, he wasn't used to such banter but Maps couldn't care less as she smacked her lips against his. "Guess training can be for later," She smiled as he closed the door to his room.


	9. Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for today, I hope you enjoy.

**Title: Slow Dancing**

**Day: 9**

**Au/Prompt: Dancing**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

"I feel like that one time I ate that whole box of pizza, ugh." Maps groaned patting her belly bump, rubbing faint little circles around her mid-section. Observing her reflection in the mirror she beamed, now that her first trimester is over she had nothing but unconditional love for the life growing inside her. The little Damian that is now occupying her body, she smiled at the thought. Since she had a lower weight than most women, her belly had grown a cute little bump, it's only been twelve weeks and she was already getting giddy for her bundle of joy.

"Mia I can't find them, where did you put it?" Shouted her husband from their bedroom, Maps sighed happily massaging her belly. "Top drawer under my underwear, their striped yellow and black, can't miss them." Maps shouted back before skipping her way back to the living room plopping herself on the couch. She picked up the remote turning on the tv, the first thing that showed up was Fox News, which Maps quickly changed the channel to a cartoon. 

Not long, she heard footsteps approaching her, knowing who it is she outstretched her arms holding her hand out for him to drop her fuzzy knee-high black and yellow socks. She slipped them on with ease and wiggled her tose, feeling the soft cotton rub against her aching feet. She turned up towards her husband and gleamed, "Thanks hubby, you got the popcorn?" Maps asked as Damian sat next to her, "It's cooking, so what are we watching?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder drawing her into his chest.

Maps snuggled in real close laying her head against his chest, "Well for our very first anniversary, I was thinking the classics." She changed the channel again while Damian raised a brow at her unsure of what her idea of _classic_ entails. Maps rolled her eyes elbowing him in his gut, clicking on the cinema channel, she found her movie.

"Titanic, an epic action-packed romance, set against the ill-fated maiden voyage of the R.M.S. Titanic, I wasn't sure if we should watch this one or La La Land." Maps pulled down her blanket from the shoulder of their couch wrapping it around her body getting very cozy, greedily absorbing all of Damian's heat. Damian drew the cover up higher over her shoulders, "Either would have ended up making me regret having a movie night on our anniversary," Maps laughed, shaking her head.

"You've seen neither of these movies before, that's why we're watching them both, starting with Titanic." Maps pressed play, tossing the controller on the other side of the couch. But before they could get comfy the timer on the microwave beeped indicating that their popcorn was done. Maps lifted her head as Damian paused the movie, shuffling towards the kitchen. "You want any butter or seasoning?" He asked from the pantry. 

"No plain is good, I don't think the baby will appreciate the added flavoring." Maps gently caressed her belly, Damian hummed poring the popcorn in a large pink plastic bowl. Making his way back towards the couch he handed her the bowl, readjusting himself with her laying on his shoulder, Maps popped a few pieces in her mouth as Damian pressed play again.

The movie commenced as they sat through the whole thing pocking fun at the science behind the love triangle, and how Jack and Rose could have made it out alive together with better decision planning. Just making simple commentary at everything. Titus soon came trotting into the room, leaping like a puppy onto the couch, and pushes his body into Maps as soon as she was close enough to him. In seconds, Maps hand smoothes down his fur patting his head before encircling her arm around the canine. Titus laid his head onto Damian's leg huffing before closing his eyes, Damian patted the dog as well, scratching behind his ear earning a low whine.

The movie shortly ended, and Maps turned off the tv setting the remote on the table. Damian gave her a troubled look, "You don't want to watch the next movie?" Damian asked puzzled at the sad expression she had pain on her beautiful face. Intertwining his hand with her free hand, as his eyes honed in on her fingers, comparing their sizes pressing a gently kiss her ring finger. Maps sighed in bliss, she shook her head sitting up.

"No, I'd rather talk about the baby." Damian frowned knowing where this conversation was going, he released a sigh before sitting up straight himself. Titus lifted his head looking up at his owner worried, Damian nudged his head in the direction of their bedroom. Getting the hint the canine scampered away leaving the couple alone, Damian patted his legs and said, "Come here," Lifting her head at him, her gaze lingered on him for a millisecond before she crawled into his lap. As she made herself comfortable, Damian wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing butterfly kisses down her neck making Maps giggle and squirm in his arms.

"Damian s-stop t-that tickles, haha." Maps laughed trying to escape his kisses, but Damian was determined to cheer up his beloved. Damian placed his hand on her lower back pulling her closer dragging his kisses down to her collarbone, to her shoulder, then her chest. He gently laid her back on the couch pressing sweet little pecks down her chest, to her stomach. He made sure to be extra gentle when he reached her bump, rubbing his nose over it.

Maps sighed enjoying the treatment she was retrieving. She looked down, noticing him look up into her eyes with a glint shining in his eyes that she couldn't quite decipher what? But something so amazing swirled in his eyes making Maps feel tingly all over. His intense eyes never left hers as he climbed back up to peck her lips. Damian shifted her legs apart so that he could rest between them, Maps had found a spot on the wall _very_ interesting trying to keep her mind from wondering anywhere crazy. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered her name, stroking his hands down her thighs. Maps dragged her eyes to his face too abashed to look into his green orbs.

Damian smiled down at her, "You know I love you right?" Maps nodded slowly drawing circles on his lips. 

"I know, and I know that we're going to be great parents, but I still can't help but feel scared." Maps whimpered feeling her tears prick the ends of her eyes, "D-do you really t-think we're ready?" she questioned, as she held back a sob not wanting to break down and cry in front of him. Damian's brow furrowed, he dislikes how his heart squeezed seeing her like this way. It crushed Damian's heart knowing that his love was feeling so helpless, knowing he couldn't do anything but watch as she wiped her tears from those enchanting eyes of hers. 

Damian hovered down to kiss each tear that she missed, rubbing her bump with his thumbs. He wanted nothing more than to whisk her away and reassure her that everything was okay, to save her from her emotional predicaments. That's when an idea popped into his head, he slowly sat up standing up from his positing, stretching out his hand for her to take. She looked at it expectantly before sliding her hand into his. He pulled her up with ease leading them to their bedroom. "W-where are we going?" Maps half-sobbed as Damian switched on the lights finding Titus sleeping soundly on their bed, he slipped his hand from her for only a minute leaving her in the middle of the room to walk over to their stereo. 

He plugged in his phone, then scrolled down his playlist clicking on a slow melody. The music spun around them lifting gravity away. Damian rejoined his wife once more, lifting both her hands enveloping them around his neck, then relaxing both of his hands around her waist bringing her close so that he could feel her belly against his. Maps eyes turn wide as she stares up at him as he began swinging their body from side to side, in a slow circular motion. Maps blinked as her tears began drying up, causing her face to feel stiff and wet.

"Damian, what are you doing?" Maps asked feeling flustered at how gentle he was treating her.

"What does it look like? I'm dancing with you." He replied with a knowing smirk, Maps pouted.

"Well, obviously... but why?" She asked stepping to the right along with him, watching her feet as to make sure she doesn't step on him. Damian lifted up his hand to her chin, bringing her sights back to his. Maps examined him with a cutting smile. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Damian?" Maps searched jokingly, Damian rolled his eyes as he stepped back to twirl her. 

"I assure you, love, I'm 100% real." He said bringing her back into his embrace. The slow music spun like a thread around them. She rested her head on his chest, and let him sway her body 'round and 'round again. The violins came in, then the piano, and then the slow and sure beating of a drum. Maps hummed to the music, losing herself to the beat of Damian's heart, it made her heart feel full.

Damian pressed a kiss on her temple, "Feeling better?" She nodded sighing contentedly into his chest. Damian relaxed into her, "Good, because there is absolutely nothing for you to be worried about. I'm with you every step of the way, I'll protect you and our child with to my _last_ dying breath if I have to. You don't even know how very special you are, you're everything good in my life, Mia." He whispered as the music slowed to a low beat of the drum, as Maps wiped away unshed tears. She pressed her face deep into Damian's chest rubbing her wet face into his shirt. Damian held her close as they stopped swaying altogether, Maps let out a long sigh feeling lightweight. She looked up at her husband with warm loving eyes shining with pure happiness just for him. Making Damian's heart flutter, "Thank you," Maps blinked away her tears before stepping on her tippy toes to peck a single kiss to his perfect lips. 

Leaving Damian breathless, Maps gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen, no... the loveliest smile he's ever seen, for it extends all the way to her eyes and deep within her soul. Damian couldn't help the warm grin spreading across his face. "You're welcome, Habibti." 

Maps giggled, "But seriously where is my husband, I'd like him back before the baby gets here." Maps teased poking Damian in the chest, he scowled at her sighing out loud.

"Haha," Damian sarcastically laughed, "Do you want to continue taunting me or finish watching these mediocre films you like so much?" Damian waved as he leads them back to the living room, Maps pouted as she followed. 

"They aren't mediocre, you don't know what excellent movies are even if they bit you in the butt." She stuck her tongue at him laughing at his over and done with expression. The two sat back on their couch and played Lala Land enjoying the rest of their anniversary enjoying the company with their little bundle of joy.


	10. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a major writer's block with this one so my apologies that it was late.

**Title: A Day Out**

**Day: 10**

**Au/Prompt: No Capes**

**Words: 2k**

* * *

The sound of the keyboard was being tapped away rapidly as the clock ticked away. The laptops lay flat between his leg on the bed, he picked up a stray paper skimming over the page as his eyes focused in on a few sentences or two. He laid the paper down typing another paragraph with a few bullet points. When he felt a light kick towards his back, he ignored it focusing on his paper, when he felt the kick again but it had more power to it pushing him forward into his laptop. He growled, turning around to the girl laying on his bed casually kicking him as she reads.

"Will you stop that, I have seven thousand words to type and a presentation to finish today." He sneered pushing her legs to the side, she kicked her feet back up against his shoulders as she flipped a page to her book. "That sounds like a you problem," she plainly scribbled something down in her book before chuckling at it, Damian knew she wasn't studying nor was she taking their project serious. They were assigned a few weeks ago to do research on a famous author back in the 1930s, of course, he wanted to work alone rather than with some imbecile that'll undoubtedly not help him. But unfortunately, that sorry excuse for a scholar had already chosen his partner. 

Mia Mizoguchi. He knew her fairly well as a posed to the other students, so she was a step up in that regard. But that doesn't excuse her from actually doing any real work, the only thing she contributed to was choosing the author and the book written by him, leaving Damian to fill in the rest. At least the book she chose was decent, Murder on the Orient Express by Agatha Christie first published in 1934. The read was enjoyable, the characters were decent and the storyline wasn't too cringe-able. He'll have to give her that much since then they've been working at the mansion against his better judgment, he's practically done with the rough draft of the paper, all he needs to do now is edit it and finalize.

Damian again lifted her legs off of him shoving them to the side. He turned to her again shooting her his famous glare that she completely ignored. She glanced back at him smirking, "Am I supposed to be intimidated by that?" She asked jokingly, Damian's eye twitched. One of the many perks of having a partner such as Mizoguchi was that she was immune to many of his methods to be rid of her. They've only known each other for about a week or two and she's already made herself comfortable, it was infuriating. But his mess of a family thought otherwise, they had taken a liking to her somehow and now insist she visit more often. Putting him in an inconvenient situation, once this project was over he's cutting all ties with her... but he had a feeling that wasn't going to be enough to get her out of his hair.

Her personality was something he wasn't used to and didn't want to surmise either. She was beneath him in every aspect, he grew tired of her childish games and antics. He had much more important things to deal with then _hang out_ with her, Damian turned back to his laptop and commenced typing again with vigor speed. Once he finished the paper they'll need to set up the poster of their book, which was Mizoguchi's job. Then they needed to have a copy of the book on hand when they're presenting their project tomorrow. Shouldn't be too complicated... that is if she did her share of the project.

"You do have everything ready for tomorrow, do you?" Damian asked in his condescending voice, making Maps roll her eyes. She waved her copy of the book in her hand, "Yeah, I finished the poster days ago, why do you think I'm chilling?" She smiled, Damian twisted to get a good look at the book she was reading. He snatched the book from her hand inciting a displeased screech from the girl, he flipped the pages to find them all drawn on. Damian frowned at the damage she caused to this innocent book when his eyes caught something that made him seethe.

"This is my book!" He shouted, Maps plucked the book from his hands opening the book to its cover, and read. "Property of Damian Wayne... Oops," Maps chuckled nervously as Damian slowly reached his hands towards her neck menacingly. She back away slowly as Damian crept closer, "W-wait I'm sorry d-don't you have another copy here?" She studdered franticly waving her hands in the air, Damian bit back his reply. "No, that was the only one I found, I'd have to buy another one and we don't have time for that." He shouted getting dangerously closer now.

"Maybe we can share, Mrs. Jenson won't notice maybe well get docked a few points but what harm is done, right?" She laughed nervously as Damian was now hovering over the shaking girl, "I'm going to annihilate you," Damian roared, Maps jumped out of his bed and raced towards the door down the hall screaming. 

Damian ran to his closet pulling out his katana and chasing down the freckled face girl. "get back here and face your punishment," Damian yelled running down the stairs. Maps weren't too far ahead as she staggered trying to find anyone to help her. That's when she spotted a very tall dark-haired man with a scar down his face that she knew all too well, "Jason help!" Maps yelled running over to the boy who was eating a sandwich. Maps jumped into his arms making Jason jolt at the impact, "What the- what's going on squirt?" Jason asked confused as Maps hid behind his legs cowering. But Jason's question was answered when a small demon stalked into the room, katana in hand looking threatening. 

He sighed before crossing his arms, "Really kid? What is it this time?" Jason said raising his eyebrow at his youngest brother, Damian hissed stalking closer to the girl, shrinking back behind the giant. "This is none of your business Todd, now step aside." Damian boiled, Maps whimpered not sure if she should book it to the front door or see where this goes. 

"Yeah, no way in hell, I don't think Alfred will appreciate the fresh bloodstains on the floor... and since I'm in charge of you two I say what goes. Put the sword down and tell me why you're trying to kill your little girlfriend?" Jason smirked, Damian's eye twitched.

"She's not my girlfriend," Damian shouted.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, anyways where did you get that sword from? You don't know how to use it." Jason inquired, Damian lowered the sword rolling his eyes at the brut.

"What's not to know, you just stab people with it right? Besides, it was displayed in my room so it belongs to me now." Damian said swinging the sword from one hand to the other, "That's not how that works," Jason commented, he felt a tug at his sleeve so he peered down at the small girl behind him.

"It was my fault, I drew in Damian's copy of Murder on the Orient Express. And we both need our own set to prove that we read the book, I sorta skimmed what the book was about online. So I didn't have a copy of my own... until now that is and we need to find another one for tomorrow morning and it's late as it is." Maps said dejectedly, she looked up at Damian finding the boy still glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Damian, I didn't mean for this to happen I was planning on buying my own but procrastinated too long," Maps said morosely, rubbing her arms. When suddenly an idea popped into her head making her smile, "Oh! I'm sure the library is still open, I can rush there now and get you a new one." Maps rushed to grab her things she left in Damian's room, surprising the two boys at her probity. 

She ran back downstairs to throw on her shoes and jacket, "It should take me more than an hour if I pedal hard enough." She finished putting on her things walking to open the door but was stopped by a hand closing the door in front of her. She turned to find Jason with car keys in his hands and Damian putting on his shoes. 

"As if we'd let you go alone, Gotham isn't the safest place for a princess like you to venture out in." Jason winked at the girl, Maps blinked. Damian slipped on his coat tapping the tip of his foot, "Don't mind him let's just go, I still have a paper to finish." Damian said walking outside into the cold freezing air, Maps and Jason followed after hopping into his car. The ride was fairly short with Jason speeding like a daredevil and all, once they arrived at the library Maps and Damian scanned the many ails of books while Jason sat in the car. They had ten minutes exactly before he leaves them stranded here, which she knew well enough he wouldn't do. Jason seemed like a soulless monster at times but he's just a big teddy bear at heart, kind of like Damian. 

She turned to the boy standing next to her reading a book about animals, he looked so focused. Maps smiled and walked over to him, leaning over him to peer down at the book. "What'cha reading?" Maps asked in her sweet innocent voice that she knew drove Damian crazy, but she didn't get much of a reaction out of him as he flipped the page.

"Facts about animals," He said placing a hand to his chin, Maps tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked curiously, "I'm studying to be an Animal Veterinarian when I get older." Damian closed the book setting it in her hands as he walked down the ally of books, Maps followed still searching for the book they came here for. "That's pretty cool Damian!, I want to be a detective when I get older." Maps stated proudly, Damian hummed crouching down to the bottom shelf. 

"Yeah, Kyle said I shouldn't be chasing a career that dangerous in Gotham city. I had a backup plan like being a reporter because they get all the good news out and travel a lot." Maps went on about her dream jobs and what her brother thought about them all. He shook his head if Damian was being straightforward, why should she care what he thinks is best for her? She should live her life the way she deems appropriate, that's what it means to be alive, and to dream big but everything she's said she's ever wanted her brother shot down.

Damian held his tongue, something he wasn't used to doing, but she probably doesn't care what he thought on the matter anyway. "Then I thought about being a teacher, although Kyle had said they didn't get paid much so he shot that one down to-" Damian cut her off standing up from his crouching position.

"Why don't we focus on finding the book so I can go home." He said irritated, as he walked away from her. Maps squeezed the book in her hand tightly, did she say something wrong he looked angry just now? She shook the thought away focusing on finding their book. When Maps noticed a similar-looking book just sitting on the top of the bookshelf laying flat, Maps went to reach for it pulling it down from the shelf. And to her surprise, it was the book they were looking for she smiled and did a silent cheer, she should go and tell Damian the good news. But thought it would best to rent the book first then tell him, save her the trouble of having to look for him since the front desk was right there.

"It'll only take me a few seconds," She said to herself jogging to the front counter, she saw that there was no one in line and walked straight up to the stand placing both books down along with her library card. The man working the check out scanned both books than her Library card, a receipt printed as he ripped it off handing it to her with the books and her library card. She happily took it racing to find Damian. Last she remembered she saw him was in the third ail. She found it a little strange that he hadn't come looking for her sooner? He probably was too angry at her to be bothered. 

When Maps turned the corner down towards the back door what she saw made her blood turn ice cold. She stood frozen as she watched a tall gruff man drag Damian's limp body away, she noticed that Damian was bleeding from the head. She looked back up at the man who standing stiff and awkward as his eyes met hers, eyes palest watery blue, like a creature who's spent it's life in eternal darkness. Greased long black hair, hunched back, and dirty clothes, the two stared for what felt like an eternity until Maps let off the loudest high pitch scream she ever conceived. The dirty man dropped Damian and ran out the back door, disappearing like a shadow into the encroaching dark of the night. Maps ran over to the unconscious boy screaming for someone to help them, two workers came to their aid calling the police and they help attend to Damian's injuries.

Jason soon came running in, to witness the scene. "What the hell happened here?" Jason growled demanding answers, Maps did the best she could to relay what happened. It only seemed to make him angrier, he called to let their dad know the situation and that they were heading to the hospital soon. Maps after Maps gave a description of the kidnaper to the police, she wanted to tag along to make sure Damian was okay since he still hasn't woken up. She texted her brother that she'll be home soon leaving out the details of Damian's almost kidnap. Knowing him he wouldn't let her see Damian after this, Maps hopped into the ambulance truck with Damian while Jason followed behind in his car. When they arrived there the doctors immediately got to work on Damian, luckily there weren't any permanent damages.

Damian could leave the next morning if he wanted, Maps sighed in relief as she slumped back in her chair. His family soon flooded the waiting room thanking her for saving his life, Maps felt flustered at the compliments and praises, she really didn't do much to help. When Damian finally woke up his family rushed into the patient's room leaving Maps to wait patiently outside. After an hour his older brother Dick called her in saying that he wanted to talk to her, she stood up and walked into the room clutching the books tightly in her arms.

When she walked in she noticed him sitting up in his bed looking as grumpy as usual, she let out a sigh. "Hey, are you alright?" Maps asked taking a seat on his hospital bed, he nodded his head as he glared at his clenched fist. "I heard you were the one who saved me? I wanted to thank you for your help." Maps shook her head, "No don't be, anyone would have done the same I'm just glad you're alright." She gave him his book and he took it gently, she smiled. She reached over and hugged the boy, Damian allowed it patting her back. Maybe she should give herself some credit, right? Because not all heroes needed capes.


	11. Our Past Memories

**Title: Our Past Memories**

**Day: 11**

**Au/Prompt: Holding Hands  
**

**Words: 9 hundred**

* * *

"Hey, do you remember that time when our hands were stuck together by my magic quill?" Maps said laying flat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. Damian, laying right next to her staring at the ceiling equally as bored, "You still think it was magic that kept our hands together?" He asked condescendingly, she turned her head to glare at him.

"It was magic, I wrote your name down in my book including mine, then suddenly we were holding hands, how can you call that anything but magic?" Maps queried, she watched as Damian rolled his eyes at her then smirked. "It was all in your head don't you remember what the Headmaster had said?" Maps sighed, she knew talking about this wasn't going to get him to believe her. But then she suddenly remembered.

"Wait a second! you're Robin for crying out loud, out of all people you should know that things like magic and mystical things do exist. You've encountered most of them before, so how could you still not believe me?" Maps sat up abruptly shouting at him, ignoring the way he bit his lip, he shrugged his shoulder avoiding her eye.

"This happened years ago, besides those _confrontations_ made more sense than some magic quill you stole from the Headmaster." Damian gave her a smug look before she huffed folding her arms across her chest, "But the attacks, the bird, our hands..." Again he just shrugged, apparently, she wasn't as convincing as his superhero comrade's tales. She can remember vividly what happened that day, each scenario played out on her head like a movie. She wasn't dreaming and what occurred wasn't done by some weird drug, she knew the Headmaster was lying, but had no full-proof evidence. And Damian wasn't one to help, because he himself was convinced that what had happened had a logical back account to it.

She huffed again flopping herself back into her bed now fully glaring at the ceiling. She knew she was right, if it wasn't magic then what could it have been? She wasn't playing with glue that day, nor was she planning to hold the boy's hand... let alone that entire day. They had barely known each other and then boom! over one little accident they ended up here... in her bed, he's practically her best friend, second to Olive of course. At least she had a good reason as to why their hands were stuck together, what was Damian's explanation? As far as she knew he didn't want to hold her hand either.

"If you don't claim it as magic then why weren't we able to release our hands? Mr. Scarlet said it was _merely a choice_ ," Maps mimicked in his uptight voice making Damian grin. "I don't remember it being a choice though, we weren't even acquaintances... but you did save me so maybe it was some weird brain connection we shared?" Maps inquired, tapping her chin in thought, Damian reached for her hand pulling it away from her face weaving it through his. Maps gasped and blushed at Damian's bold action, he held their hands up in the air rubbing his thumb against her skin.

"Whatever brought us together I'm glad it did," Damian replied warmly, causing Maps' heart to beat ten times faster. "I still refuse to believe it was magic that brought us together, but maybe fate was the one at hand?" He twisted their joined hands in the shimmering light from her curtains, her hands were smooth to the touch, they were soft and cold. Her multi-color painted nails gleamed as he continued to rub his thumb against the back of her small hand. Where his hands were rough, raw, and weary from years of hard work, tanned to caramel glaze by the blazing sun. 

"Geez, where did you learn to be so charming? I thought it was _Grumpy Prince_ every day for you?" Damian frowned at her joke releasing their hands, she covered her mouth as the outpouring of giggles began to erupt. "Shut up," Damian shouted feeling himself blush all the way up to his ears. 

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't help but tease you were being so cute just now." Maps poked his nose, making Damian as red as an apple. He sat up from his position hopping off her bed to grab his things, Maps sat up still laughing. "Where are you going? I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" She continued to tease him some more as she slid off her bed, Damian didn't say anything as he put on his shoes.

"I'm leaving, your company has expired." He said grabbing his coat and rushing out into the cold morning air, Maps quickly put on her shoes and coat as well chasing after him. "Damian wait!, I'm sorry really let's kiss and make up okay?" Maps leaned forward to get a good look at his cute blushing face, Damian pivoted his body so she couldn't see his utter embarrassment. Hiding his face in his red scarf, "I will not kiss and make up," He muttered under his breath, Maps snickered as she slipped her hand into his intertwining her finger in his.

"Oh well, guess you're stuck with me until you do," She said cheerily, as she skipped hand in hand with the boy next to her down the street, Damian stayed silent as he clutched his gloved hand into hers. "-tt- whatever," He whispered blowing hot air through his mouth as the two walked side by side.


	12. Black Coffee Please

**Title: Black Coffee Please**

**Day: 12**

**Au/Prompt: Coffee Shop**

**Words: 2k**

* * *

As she steps through into the little cafe, she takes in a big wif of the air then sighs happily. The coffee shop air swirls with aromatic dreams, the coffee shop filled with white cups and black coffee, and of small jugs filled with cream, it has that atmosphere of friendly chatter scattered all throughout the cafe. Maps giggled her keys in her hand stuffing them into her backpack, she walked up to the front counter then lifting up the table handle to walk towards the cash register. In doing so running into the barista, one of her many friends she had made in college. "Hey Bri, busy as ever today, huh?" Maps asked fixing her work cap, the dark-skinned woman smiled at her before handing the customer his coffee and chocolate donut.

"As always," She replied flipping her long braids to the side, handing the man his receipt. "Thank you come again." She said brightly, she quickly turned to Maps swinging her arm around her shoulder bringing her in close so she could whisper in her ear. "Heyyy, guess who's coming to visit his favorite barista," Bri wiggled her brows suggestively, Maps blew hot air, brushing her bangs from her face. She knew exactly who she was talking about, he would visit every day just to talk to her.

"You mean Eric?" Maps asked, Bri nodded before smacking Maps on her back making her cough up the spit she swallowed. 

"Yep, you're future husband obviously, the super hottie at school that everyone is gaga over." Bri ripped off a paper towel and pulled out a danish from the glass cover taking a large bite into it. Maps rolled her eyes she loved her coworker Bri, but she can be too much at times. Maps typed in her code number clocking into the register, swiping her ticket from the mini printer heading to the back office to put her bookbag down. "I know who you're talking about, and trust me I'm not interested." Maps pulled down her apron from the rack and wrapped it around her waist, fixing her yellow flower hairpin on top of her work cap. 

"Plus he's not interested in girls like me," She applied on her pink lipgloss, she picked up her hand mirror checking her appearance then smiled. 

"You mean spontaneous?" Bri said scoffing, she rolled her eyes as Maps shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want to call it, but I'm not going to humiliate myself trying to get his number. Besides, he's probably just being nice cause I give him discounts on his donuts." Maps and Bri walked back to the front counter to clean the equipment and tidy up around the area. "Come on just do it, he'll be here any minute now at least try for me." Maps sighed, she wasn't getting out of this was she? She looked back over to her companion who was giving her the saddest puppy dog look she could muster. 

Maps narrowed her eyes before sighing again, "Fine but no promises," Maps mumbled, Bri nodded before giving her a big hug. "Trust me, girl you won't regret it," Maps rolled her eyes patting her friend on her shoulder.

"Whatever, but if he rejects me you owe me a month's worth of ice cream, deal?" Bri laughed full-heartedly before shaking her head, "The things I do for love, alright let's restock the inventory and clean up the lobby before Miria gets here. You know how she hates dirty lobbies." Bri winked, Maps chuckled as she watched Bri walk away, she resumed cleaning the counters and organizing the products accordingly. She'll finish up here and then wipe down the tables, sweep the floor, help Bri restock, then clean the glass-covered. Maps counted off her fingers listing the things she needs to do, but in which order should she do it? Whichever is more important. Suddenly the bell to the front door chimed, she turned around tossing the rag she was using to clean aside under the counter. 

Putting on her best smile, she asked, "Hello, welcome to _Miria's Coffee & Goods_ how may I help you today?" Maps looked up to a young man with slick back hair and the greenest eyes she's ever seen, they remind her of the forest so full of life. But that wasn't the only thing about his features that caught her eye, he had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He's got that tan-brown skin adonis look going on, he's a fair few inches taller than me, which she liked in most guys. He's quite slim, muscular with broad shoulders, and with an almost perfectly symmetrical face. He had dark eyebrows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. He had that dark prince thing going on for him, "...with no sugar please," she blinked up at him before saying.

"Huh?" The man looked up from his phone with a raised brow, "I said I'd like a black coffee no sugar," Maps blinked again before snapping out of her little trance of him, she quickly punched in his order before giving his total. "That's 3.99 will that be all for you today sir?" Maps asked feeling a little embarrassed for staring. He nodded before pulling out his credit card and swiping it paying his total. Maps gave him his receipt with his order number. He walked over towards an empty table in the back next to the window. 

Maps couldn't help herself but stare as he walks away, but she suspected that he must be used to that sort of thing. The sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way. Followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a small smile. He was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the refined expressions of his voice. "Oh! I forgot to get his name?" Maps exclaimed, she really didn't want to go over there and ask for it, she feels way too abashed to speak to him again.

"Hey girl what are you doing we've got work to do stop daydreaming," Maps jolted as she hears Bri's commanding voice behind her, Maps swirled around and pouted. "Hey don't sneak up on people like that it's rude you know?" Maps complained, Bri was about to retort when she looked up and suddenly gasped. 

"O.M.G he's here," Bri turned Maps around by her shoulders so quick, making Maps feel dizzy. When she looked up she saw someone walk in, a tall black-haired guy, with dazzling blue eyes. He was skinny and his cheekbones just gave him a skeletal look, he struts up to the counter with a smug smile plastered on his face making him look ridiculous. "Hey, there ladies how have you been doing on this fine evening?" Eric asked in that arrogant manner that Maps detests so much, she bit back the groan feeling herself roll her eyes. Bri laughed, slapping Maps on her back again making her cough.

"We're doing just fine Eric, but busy as ever, Maps why don't you take the man's order." Bri ushered the smaller girl, Maps tried to put on her best smile and happiest tone of voice when saying. "Welcome to Mir-" he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"You don't need to speak so formally, a black coffee will do just fine, along with that number of course." He winked at her making her internally gag, but she did agreed she'd give this guy a chance and that's what she'll do. "That will be 3.99," Maps said monotone-like, Eric gave her a five-dollar bill declaring, "keep the change sweetheart." He winked again much to her displeasure and strode away, Maps got busy at making the orders. Maps pulled out two cups resting on the table with the lids, she started grounding the coffee beans then pour the hot water over the beans. Until it was hot liquid pouring out of the machine into the two cups, topping the two with the lids. Once done she wrote down her number and name on the side of the cup, setting them down at the counter. 

She tapped the bell shouting, "Order 260, and Order 261 are ready." Maps shouted into the lobby getting the attention of both the mysterious guy and Eric, they both came up to the counter grabbing their respective drinks. Returning to their seats... well the mysterious guy did Eric hovered around leaning against the front counter smirking up at her. "You know, playing hard to get for over a year would put any man off but luckily you, I'm no ordinary guy." He took a slow sip of his coffee making complete eye contact with Maps, her eye twitched ever so slightly. But she kept her smile, she said she'll give him a try and that's what she's doing, but she was losing patience real quick.

"Well, I do agree about you being _unordinary_ ," She said through gritted teeth, why out of everyone in the world did he have to hit on her? There were much more prettier girls on campus that would suit him much better than she did. Eric looked down at his cup of coffee hoping to find her number there but frowned when it came up blank. "Uh, babe where are those digits?" Maps confused took the cup from him and rotated it around and found that her number wasn't writing there then that means... oh no. Maps looked towards the mysterious man who was pleasantly drinking his coffee, it seems like he didn't notice yet or maybe he did, but just wasn't interested? 

Following her train of sight, Eric looked over to the mysterious boy as well, "What? He has my cup doesn't he, don't worry big daddy will take care of this for you." Maps panicked but before she could tell him not to disturb her customer, he snatched the drink from her hands. Marching his way to the green-eyed prince's table, Maps was about to hop over the counter to stop whatever Eric had planned, but was stopped by Bri's hand on her shoulder.

"Bri what are you doing?" Maps asked puzzled but soon realized why. What she was witnessing was _full-mode hyped Bri_. She had stars in her eyes, glowing at the prospect of what was about to go down. "Oooh, this is good, will your night in shining armor save your virtue or will the dark and mysterious man be your new boo thing?" Maps deadpan, smacking her hand into her face.

"Please Bri this isn't the time to-" Bri waved her hand shushing Maps, "Oh, shh! the show is about to begin," Bri squealed, Maps rolled her eyes well there goes her attempt at a rescue.

Eric strode over to the single table in the back, away from the other customers, he rolled his shoulders and fixed his collar before approaching the young man. "Hey loser," Eric addressed the man, who was silently reading a book about self-defense, only to get disregarded. So he spoke louder and said, "Hey loser I'm talking to you," Eric waved his hand in his face to grab his attention, but still no luck. 

Now, this guy was starting to piss him off, "Hey look here, you grabbed my drink by mistake, it has my girl's number on it and-"

"By the way she looked at you, I don't believe she's _your_ girl, I suggest you leave that poor woman alone before I have to step in." The man took another sip of his coffee flipping a page in his book, dismissing the man standing above him fuming. Eric baled his fist, so this bastard took his drink on purpose? "You ass, you seriously think you have a shot with shorty over there? I'm way more impressive than you are in many areas such as-" 

"Such as what? Not taking a hint? Or was it your lack of common knowledge? Because if that's so you've certainly beaten me there." The man scoffed, that's it, Eric has had enough of him grabbing him by his collar hoisting him up from his seat.

"Listen here you bastard, I don't need to- _Ah!_ " Eric felt the grip of the man on his wrist being twisted causing him to kneel down before the demon eyed monster, he felt the tension and hear the intensity in his tone as he spoke.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you, do you hear me, little man?" Eric nodded as the mysterious man released him. Eric stood up rubbing his wrist walking away defeated, as the mysterious man continued back to his reading. Maps blinked in awe at the scene, of course, she should have stepped in and done something to prevent Eric's utter annihilation. But this was _way_ too sweet to pass up on, it was about time someone took him a peg down. 

Eric came back to the girls like a wounded puppy, Maps couldn't help but snort at his appearance. Eric jeered tossing his nose up in the air, "I could have taken him you know," Bri patted him on his shoulder shaking her head in disbelief.

"Sure pal, whatever you say. But since you lost, that leaves Mr. Hot and Sexy over there free for the grab Maps and since he already has your number this means you can-" Bri exclaimed excitedly, before Maps rushed out of her arms and away from her two colleagues.

"No, look I don't... I mean he's... I don't." Maps trailed off feeling herself blush. 

Bri smirked evilly while Eric glared at Maps' new infatuation. "Yeah sure, why don't we clean up before Miria gets here and once you've calmed down you can go ask him for his name." Bri patted Maps shoulder before walking to the back, but not before throwing Eric a wink. 

"Hey about your number-"

"Forget it, Eric, if you want my number why don't you go back over to that guy and ask him for it?" She said as she resumed cleaning the counters again, Eric peered nervously at the guy who folded him not too long ago. He gulped and nervously smiled at Maps before saying, "A-actually how about we just be friends?" Maps smirked at him placing her fist on her hip.

"Sure, why not, bye Eric." Maps waved bye as she watched eric shuffle out the door, Maps chuckled. Just as Maps was about to start her cleaning once more she was interrupted again, she sighed turning to the stranger. "Yes, how can I help you?" Maps eyes widen as she was now standing face to face with the mysterious man he stood over her like a tower, looming ominously. She gulped feeling her legs go weak as he bore down into her eyes, Maps clutched the rag in her hands feeling hot and bothered all over.

"Um y-yes?" she asked again, that was when he slid her a piece of paper onto the counter in front of her before leaving the shop. Maps stared dumbfounded as she picked up the little slip, then smiled as she finished reading it. "Damian? How nice." She chuckled to herself.


	13. Nail Polish Is In

**Title: Nail Polish Is In**

**Day: 13**

**Au/Prompt:** **Painted Nails**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

"Pick one?" Maps held up three nail polishes each a different color, she didn't have a wide variety today so she'll have to make do with what she had on hand. She stared fiercely into his blank green orbs, there sat criss-cross in front of her was a stubborn fellow. 

"No," He put it simply folding his arms across his chest, Maps asked again with more authority in her voice, "Pick. One." She demanded shoving the three colors in his face, it wasn't hard to pick one there were only three. Red, Gold, Pink how hard was it for him to choose? Damian pushed her hands away from his face before growling at her to stop.

"And I told you to no, you will not be painting my nails any of those colors and that's final," Damian yelled, Maps bit her top lip in frustration. Why was her boyfriend being so difficult? Maps blew hot air blowing her bangs from her face she mopped.

"Look," she set down the colors to show him her fingernails, chipped to the nub. She had nibbled them down past the point where the nail meets skin. Along the top of each was a noticeable pink ridge and on some of them, flecks of red. Damian swallowed what he was going to say, perhaps his usual rambunctious comments about how it was her fault, to begin with. Instead, he looked away from her digits and huffed, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

"There is no way I can do my nails, so yours are the next best thing." She answered honestly, Damian's nails were long and pressed neatly. Perfect for nail painting, he inwardly cursed. He hadn't scrubbed his usually manicured nails after the last time she _painted_ his nails. He had let them grow out opting to cut them all off once they were long enough, hoping to get out of this entrapment. 

The boy wonder tried to hide his nails under the long sleeves of his over-sized sweater. "I don't know why I have to do this? Can't you wait until yours grow back?" Damian mumbled under his breath as his eyes drew back to his deadpan expression. Maps shook her head violently, "No, besides you can wash the polish off if you really don't like them, but I want to practice on someone other than myself." She replied.

"Ask one of your friends, I'm sure they'll be happy to help," He said sarcastically, Maps rolled her eyes at his comment. "No, it has to be you, besides we're at your house," she stated a matter of factly. 

"-tt- I don't care I don't want to do this," Damian pouted like a child, making Maps smile at how cute he was being but it shook off folding her arms as well asserting, "Too bad, you must appease your girlfriend," She insisted placing both her hands on her hips. Damian snorted, rolling his eyes at his eccentric girlfriend. 

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!" She declared. 

Maps and Damian stared each other down refusing to back down, a full minute passed and Damian was getting agitated. He didn't have time for this, he needed to get in his daily training before the sun goes down, and she wasn't going to let him unless she painted his nails. Damian sighed, she did claim that he could wash it off if he didn't like it. He might as well give in to her demands this time, but she seriously owed him for this.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." He grumbled under his breath, Maps' face lit up as she cheered, "Great! Okay, which color do you want? Or do you want me to use all of them?" Maps asked shoving the three colors in his face again, Damian leaned back and pointed at the gold. Maps nodded, setting the unused newspapers between them arranging down her polish, removable nail polish, clear topcoat, fingernail clippers. A file stick, cotton swabs, silver glitter, a mini fan, her small pink bowl of water, her hand lotion that smelled liked pin trees that Damian liked so much, and her Batman face towel.

She rolled up her sleeves and scooted closer to him with her legs crossed, reaching out her hand for his. "Alright, let's start with your left hand," Damian reluctantly gave her his left hand, laying his right on her thigh. She grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumbs across his palm, they felt like sandpaper or possibly marble, imperfect, and natural. It suited him, she thought, she picked up her clippers and snipped away any uneven nails. Once finished she moved to his other hand and did the same thing, next she grabbed her file stick and started from the center then to the side then back again. 

She used her towel to wipe away the shaved nails, dipping his hands into the pink bowl. She placed her glitter and nail polish in front of them dusting off her hands. "Alright, now for the best part," Maps took ahold of his hand again and dried it with her towel. Picking up the gold, she unscrewed the top as she watched the paint drip into the little glass bottle. Dipping the brush into the glitter gently shaking it and tapping the top, she pressed the brush to his nail. Her hands were frailty and caution, shaking gently as she smoothly brushes the first cover.

She repeated the process again on his next nail, then repeated it again until all five fingers were coated thoroughly. Finished she picked up her mini fan and flipped the on switch igniting the fan to a slow rotation. Placing the almost finished hand down, she commenced with the next thing, drying it. Damian watched as she worked diligently on his nails, taking the extra mile to be tender with his hands. Her hands were soft and warm to the touch, even though her nails weren't well maintained. They still showed that she'd tried to take care of her nails, but apparently had given up.

"Why did you cut your nails so short?" Damian asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had between them. Maps looked up from what she was doing a split second before returning her attention back to his hands. She shrugged, "No reason really..." Maps trailed off as her eyes lowered in stirring. Finishing with his right hand she picked up his other hand again touching the paint lightly, it was dry enough, all there is left to do is put the coating on and he should be done. She smiled at her work, but before she could add on the coating, Damian placed his hand on top of hers stopping her in her tracks. She looked up into his eyes as they bore into hers with such emotion. 

"It doesn't sound like nothing," He stated softly as his eyebrow lowered in concern.

Maps blinked at him before snorting, she quickly covered her mouth for her mishap. Damian frowned, "Sorry I-I haha, I just didn't expect that from you." She laughed, wiping away a stray tear from her eyes only making Damian frown harder. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damian scowled, Maps laughed louder. 

"Oh, I-it haha, it's just so easy for you to read me." She chuckled biting her lip to stop laughing. Damian glared at her taking his newly painted nails and pinching her cheeks making her look more ridiculous than before, her face red from laughing as tears prickled her eyes, she was still laughing at him. 

"I command you to stop," he said pinching her cheeks harder, Maps whined placing her hands on his wrist. "O-okay I'll stwop pwleas it hwrts." Maps pleaded, as her face was being mushed together. Damian released his death grip as the girl rubbed her sore cheeks, she looked up at him apologetically.

"Sorry, it was just a side of you I haven't seen before I thought it was adorable," Maps smiled despite the fact that her cheeks were burning, Damian scoffed. "Don't laugh at me again," He demanded half-heartedly, she thought about it tapping her finger on her chin.

"No promises," She shrugged her shoulders, Damian sighed before returning back to his concerned look. "You didn't answer my question, you used to paint your nails regularly, every day was a different color, why did you stop?" Damian ordered, Maps shrank she really didn't want to talk about it. But knowing her boyfriend he'll find out eventually, she might as well get it off her chest before he starts interrogating her.

"It was when we first started dating, some of the girls had found out and didn't like it. They started bulling me over the smallest things... like my nails, I knew I would be getting some sort of trouble for being _Damian Wayne's_ girlfriend but I didn't think it'd bother me this much." Maps said solemnly, Damian didn't like what he was hearing, they've been dating for over two years now. She only recently stopped about a month ago, which meant...

"Are they still harassing you?" Damian asked forbiddingly, Maps didn't say anything but merely lowered her head rubbing her arms up and down, giving Damian the answer he needed. He quickly stood up from the floor heading towards his closet for his katana. "Huh, Dami what are you doing?" Maps asked curiously.

"I'm going to have a little chat with these girls," He said putting on his hoodie, Maps giggled at him. "With your sword?" She also stood up from her position walking up behind him.

"If that's what it takes then yes," He finished, walking towards his bedroom door, Maps quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I have a better idea, why don't we play a little prank on them? Don't want to ruin your nails having them covered in blood." Maps said, Damian, turned to her with a brow raised.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He asked impatiently, Maps rolled her eyes stepping up to peck a quick kiss on his lips. "What partners in crime do, torment them until they take the hint that I'm your one and only," Damian smirked, placing a quick kiss of his own towards her lips.

"That sounds like an excellent plan love."


	14. A Road Trip of a Life Time

**Title: A Road Trip of a Life Time**

**Day: 14**

**Au/Prompt:** **Road Trip**

**Words: 4k**

* * *

Damian placed the last of his bags in the trunk of his car. Shutting the trunk close, he dusted off his hands making his way around the car to his fiance. "I hope you have everything you need because we're not making any pit stops along the way," Damian said as he crossed his arms, leaning against the hood of his mustang. He peered down at his soon-to-be wife placing the snacks and comic books in the back seat, along with her small Batman cover, Maps hummed a little tune as she rearranged a few things to lie neatly. Knowing Damian's driving she'll need to make sure nothing falls out of place and make a mess of things, "And... done." Maps closed the backseat door fixing her shirt.

"Alright, I'm done, you have the map?" Maps asked, walking around wrapping her arms around her fiance's waist gazing up at him excitedly. Damian quirked his eyebrow, "That will not be necessary, we will use GPS, it'll lead us to Playa Mujeres Mexico faster." Maps pouted cutely, Damian smirked and pecked her forehead gently releasing her hold from his waist.

"Don't give me that look, we agreed that you'd be in charge of snacks and music, while I'm in charge of making sure we actually get there in one piece." Damian hopped in the driver's seat, adjusting everything that was necessary, once done he strapped on his seat belt pressing a few buttons on his monitor. It soon roared to life, as the Wayne logo spun around on the monitor until it shifted into its home screen.

A soft electronic voice rang throughout the car as it said, _" **Welcome back Damian, how can I be of service to you?** "_ Damian pulled out their brochure and read off the location, one corner of the windshield began to lit up with possible routes they could take; each one different than the last.

 _"_ ** _Which route will suffice?_** _"_ The melodious voice asked.

"The shortest one please, we're on a tight schedule," Damian said, as Maps finally strapped into her seat belt looking at the possible routes they can take. She noticed a few stops along the routes that she liked. "Let's go with this one," Maps pointed at one.

"There's a really nice restaurant that I once saw on the Food Network Channel along the way, I wanted to try their crepes." Maps claimed excitedly. Damian waved her hand away before pushing on the shortest route, pulling it to full view.

"If we took that route we'd be at the resort by tomorrow, we'll take this one and be there before midnight," Damian double-tapped the course coming into full swing as it projected on the monitor. "But I want to go there, when will we have a chance like this again?" Maps complained sticking her bottom lip out, only for it to get ignored by her fiance.

 _"_ ** _Wise choice, head northwest on Capital Road then head out onto 67th Avenue._** _"_ The resonant voice rang through the vehicle, as Damian began pulling off his driveway and down the street. Maps huffed throwing herself into her seat, "You know this is supposed to be a romantic getaway right?" Damian hummed, but said nothing more, with her arms crossed and pouting she bitterly sat quietly in her seat as the two commenced their trip. Neon lights smeared across the evening streets of Gotham city. A few cars were on the road driving by as Damian turned into the left lane, Maps rolled down her window catching the fresh cool air as it blew her hair wildly. With the rush of the pavement and wind, Maps turned towards her fiance and frowned.

"I'm still mad you know?" Maps said still pouting.

Damian nodded, "I know," was all he said merging into the right turning lane and onto the freeway. Maps gave him a pointed look before lying back in her seat kicking her feet up on the dashboard. She pulled out her book that was sitting under her seat and opened the page where she left her bookmark at. Plugging in her earphones, and started humming to Single Ladies. Damian looked over at her and scowled, he nudged her shoulder to grab her attention only to get disregarded. He rolled his eyes at her antics and swerved neatly through traffic exiting the freeway onto a local street, where he stopped at a red light.

He ever so kindly took one of his fiance's earbud out of her ear, eventually catching her attention. "Hello, ignore me all you want beloved, but I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed her hand intertwining with his waving their joined hands around, as their rings gleamed in the sunlight. "I know you're upset about the restaurant, but I shall make it up to you once we get to the resort." Maps perked up at his statement, now intrigued.

"Oh! and what might that be?" Maps raised her brow subjectively.

Damian shook his head smirking, keeping his mouth shut. "It wouldn't be much fun if I told you, now would it?" Maps hummed in thought then shrugged her shoulders, she'll find out sooner or later anyway. Knowing Damian it must be pretty special since he's going out of his way to set up a surprise for her. Maps relaxed in her seat still clinging onto Damian's hand, she began drawing little patterns and placing little kisses here and there on the back of his hand. Damian smiled as he turned back down the freeway again, Maps began humming again when an idea had risen up into her head.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" Maps asked as a mischievous smile crept onto her face.

Never a good sign in Damian's books, but he played along, "What game?" Maps giggled.

"~ _How long will it take to annoy Dami_ ~" Maps sang cheerfully, Damian sighed as he should have known. "No absolutely not I won't-" She cut him off replying.

"Nope too late, so the game's rule is to find anything and everything to annoy your partner, and the longer it takes the more you lose. I remember playing this a while back and it only took me ten minutes to annoy you, lets see if I can't beat that." Maps smirked, placing a cd into the radio player. She pushed play and oh behold ABBA turned on. 

"~ _Ooh, you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_ ~" Maps all but screeched at the top of her lungs dancing in her seat, making Damian cringe at the sound. "Mia I swear if you don't stop I'm going to-" She cut him off singing louder, leaning into his shoulder.

"~ _Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen_ ~" Waving her hands in the air, Damian quickly turned off the player snatching the cd out once it was ejected, and throwing it out the window to never be seen again. 

"Noooo, why Dami?" Maps bemoaned, watching as her Abba album was left in the dust.

"Get out," Damian demanded, Maps looked at him incredibly. "We're going 60-miles per hour down the highway in the middle of nowhere, and you want me to get out?" She stated as a smirk began to form.

"Did I stutter?" Damian hissed glaring at her, Maps laughed throwing her hands behind her head in triumph. "I guess this means I won the game, three minutes huh, a new record, ganna be hard to beat this one." Maps snickered hearing Damian growl. 

"Why must you torment me so?" Damian moaned, "Cause it's fun," Maps smiled sliding up against Damian's arm blinking innocently up at him, Damian turned his head from her gaze.

"That was not fun," He mumbled, Maps cooed at him snuggling closer to him.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, you love me right?" Maps asked, Damian still faced away from her and grumbled. "Yes," Maps leaned in closer saying. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you, dear." Damian scowled gripping the steering wheel for dear life as he snapped out his reply. "I said yes woman, now will you stop with this insufferable teasing," Maps beamed, pressing a gentle peck on his cheek making him blush.

"Aww, you're so cute," Damian's blush deepens at the compliment, shaking her off of him.

"J-just be quiet I'm trying to drive here." Maps giggled before setting back in her seat, "Whatever, but you're buying me another cd when we get back home." Maps picked up her book opening it back to the page she was reading, enjoying the next three hours of silence. That was until Maps back started hurting from sitting in one place for so long.

"Hey, can we make a pit stop somewhere, if I sit in this car any longer my spine is going to give out any second." Damian scoffed, "I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, but yes I agree, we'll stop at the next station." Maps nodded as she looked down at the monitor at how much time they had left until they arrived at their destination, there were still six more hours to go. Maps groaned, laying back in her seat viewing the scenery out her window.

She watched the edge of woodland slopes down gently in waves, overgrown with cows littered the land roaming as they please, bare patches, thick lush dew-laden grass, cowslip blooming with its broad yellow flowers trumpeting the air of spring. Dandelions, scattered all across the field, in this expanse of green, there are more hues than anyone has ever named. The land rolls as it always has, it feels as if time and space are one thing, that it rolls through the ages as much as to the horizon. Maps gasped in wonder at the scenery rolling in the presence of her.

Further out she saw the rich ocean breathe, her surface rising and falling with rhythmic ease. The water was gentle as it reflected the sunset like orange paint on a blue canvas. She remembered swimming in Gotham's sea once. But it was never this clear nor clean, but the ocean was something she loved, something she respected. 

She understood its beauty and its dangers. She found fascination by the way the waves softly smashed against the rocky beach, their curling fingers stroking each stone with soft care as the wind guided them gently towards the coast. The way the light shone off the rippling stream, its golden glow warped in the twisted, glass waves. No description can truly capture its mysterious majesty, yet only a few words can express its grace. Maybe once they arrive in Mexico they could visit Mexico Beach in Bay County, Florida.

"Love, are you listening?" Damian asked knocking Maps out of her daydreaming.

"Huh? No, I was-" She turned to him, pausing in her sentence.

"Forget about it, it wasn't important. We'll be at the next stop in a few minutes, do you need anything to eat?" Maps shook her head, "I ate a whole granola bar and two sandwiches Alfred packed for us, I should be good to go until we get there." Damian tilted his head confused.

"Pennyworth only made us one sandwich each?" Damian said, realizing the problem.

"Oh, he did whoops." Maps chuckled nervously, Damian sighed. "It's alright I'll buy something on the way," feeling guilty Maps proposed a solution. "I'm sorry, hey, once we get to the resort why don't I make you a nice big meal?" Maps exclaimed pulling out her phone to look up vegetarian recipes, Damian chuckled.

"You really don't have to it's alright-"

Maps cut him off, holding her hand up to stop his next excuse. "No way, I'm going to cook for my man and that's final. Think of it as my way of making up for all the bs I've been throwing at you today." Maps said _oohing_ at a pretty unique meal that she could buy at their local grocery store, she quickly saved it in her reminder page. Typing down its ingredients in her notepad, Damian rolled his eyes playfully.

"You do realize that I give you just as much vexation just as you do," Damian pulled up into the gas station, parking in the furthest lot, although she didn't see why? Seeing as there was no one here. Which she observed was weird, since there's a breakfast dinner here too, wouldn't this be a hot spot for truck drivers or something? Damian and Maps hopped out of the car walking up to the dinner, hand in hand. Damian scanned the area making sure there wasn't anyone being suspicious. It was getting late and most of the crazies tend to poke their ugly heads out around this time, especially at gas stations.

Damian opened the door for her, stepping through right behind her. Maps looked around the empty dinner and were immediately greeted by one of the employees. "Hello, welcome to Breakfast & Brunch how may I help you today." The woman greeted, Maps took a closer look at her name tag that read Mary and smiled.

"We just wanted to stretch our legs before getting back on the road." Maps said.

"Oh, well if that's all you can have a seat anywhere, and if you walk through that door towards the back you'll enter the gas station." Mary pointed at a brown door in the back, "And if you change your mind just holler, and I'll be over in a jiffy." Mary smiled before retreating back behind the counter.

"Thanks," Maps shouted.

"So what should we do? They have sandwiches in the station, you could eat here if you're really hungry." Maps asked, Damian nodded. "The sandwiches will have to do, we should stock up on snacks too seeing as you ate them all," Damian smirked, rubbing Maps belly making her blush. "Hey, a girl gets hungry," Maps said feeling flustered, she walked awkwardly away towards the back door hoping to find something that she could take back as a souvenir for her brother. Damian followed with his hand in his pockets, he looked out the restaurant's window as the sun was going down.

If they don't get back on the road soon, he'll have to make another stop somewhere to rest. They needed to be quick if they wanted to make it there on time. That reminds him, maybe he should fill up the gas tank before they leave. "Mia I'm a park the car to pump three, put thirty on gas, I'll be right back." Maps waved before stepping through the door.

"Alright sandwiches, snacks, gas. Then back on the road we go..." Maps looked around to find nobody here? Maybe the employee was just in the back or something since this place was like a ghost town. Maps walked up to the cooler pulling out a turkey and ham sandwich, and two vegan ones for her hubby. Down the next aisle, she saw some cookies and chips she liked and grabbed a hand full, she also saw a few drinks Damian liked too. But her hands were sort of full, she walked up to the front counter and placed her things down before walking back to the freezers plucking out a sweet tea and a water-bottle. 

"Alright, that should be everything," Maps said out loud making sure they had everything they need she walked back to the counter to find the employee there, a bit startled by that, she didn't see or hear him coming. She placed the bottles on the counter as he began swiping them across the scanner, he looked pretty young. Probably around her age, he had jet black hair and dark circles under his eyes he was remarkably skinny too.

"Sooo, how's it going," Maps swayed back and forth trying to make conversation. The man looked at her pointedly before charging her stuff, okay then not a talkative guy. 

"That'll be 8.50," The man said monotonously, Maps paid the man. "I'm also buying gas I just need to check which pump my fiance parked at," Maps inquired, forgetting which pump he said he was at, she leaned back to discover their car was at pump three. "Ah wait I see it, thirty on pump three please." Maps said handing the guy money, he took it placing it in the cash register and pushed a few buttons before saying.

"Will that be all for today?" The man asked pulling out a small pen from beneath the counter. Maps reached for her bags, "Yes, that should be all- _ouch_!" Maps drew her hand back to discover a droplet of blood spilling down her hand. Maps looked at the man confused as she watches her blood drip from his pen. "W-why did you-" Maps studdered, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"We don't get many visitors around here often, you will just have to do for now." The man said, nonchalantly wiping the blood from his pin with a towel, as Maps stumbles dropping her things on the ground, she couldn't feel her hands anymore. Maps began hyperventilating, falling into the shelf of food behind her. Everything was getting blurry and things were whirling all around her, where's Damian? She felt a pair of arms whisked her up bridal style, taking her into a dark and cold room.

"Relax," The man said, although it felt like his voice was miles away from her? Maps felt herself being put into a box, wrapping was quickly placed on top of her. Maps tried to struggle but her whole body felt like jello, she couldn't move and she was getting... _so... very... tired_.

"What took you so long?" Maps heard Mary's voice. She was in on this too?

"Be quiet! I did my part. What about you, where is the guy?" The man grumbled, putting more things on top of her to cover up completely. She felt like she was suffocating in here, but there was nothing could do about it, moving wasn't an option, and calling for help wasn't either. Maps needed to think of something quick before it's too late, she's not sure what they want with her but she's not about to give up.

"He's putting gas in his car, I'll get him from behind once he's inside. For now, let's roll her to a safer distance if things backfire then at least we got the girl for leverage." Mary said as Maps heard her voice get further away from her, she's not sure if it's the drug affecting her hearing or not? But she knew she was leaving to hatch out their next plan with Damian.

"Alright, there are some buyers coming by later on, we can put her in the van." Said the guy.

"Right good choice, but make it quick."

A door slammed shut leaving Maps all alone with the man. Now was her chance she needed to think of a plan quickly, that's when she suddenly remembered her emergency button in her back pocket. It was gifted to her by Damian's father for her twentieth birthday, stating that if she was ever in trouble it would signal the closes bat to her location. But that may be a little difficult since she can barely feel her body anymore, even though that were true, she can clearly still move her hips.

She'll have to rock on her butt to press the button. 

"Alright little lady, let's get you onto the truck." Maps felt the box jolt as if it was being lifted up on something, making her shake and rotate around the tiny box. Maybe this might be a little harder to execute, after all, she rocked to the side pressing her weight down feeling the small button press into her hard. Hopefully, it worked, she honestly couldn't tell if it did or not, but she couldn't worry about that anymore. Maps began blacking in and out of consciousness, as her head rolled bearly able to keep her eyes open anymore.

Maps groaned as she felt her body finally gave in to the drugs...

Damian pumped the gas into the car until it was completely full. He jiggled the handle a few times getting every last drop of gas out, he placed the handle back on the pump and closed his gas holder. He looked at his watch then frowned, it's been past thirty minutes, she should have been out by now? Damian thought. He dusted off his hands making his way back into the dinner, as he opened the door he noticed it was eerily quiet. 

But his main focus was finding his betrothed.

He walked to the back door promoting it open slowly, to find no one around. He found that strange, Damian was on high alert, he slowly walked through the door to see food and drinks scattered all over the floor. "What the-" suddenly Damian's phone buzzed and he immediately pulled it out, and to his surprise the emergency signal popped up flashing a warning with a location close by too. That only meant one thing, with haste Damian ran in the direction of the signal only to shortly run right into a shocked Mary. She looked startled, but quickly switched her expression of surprise to a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh! sorry, sir, you aren't supposed to be back- _ahh_!"

Damian shoved Mary out the way knocking her into the wall, marching into what looked like a cooler, he swung the door open with such urgency slamming it onto the wall with a loud crack. To find another door across the room that was left slightly open, Damian raced towards the door shoving it open to a field of dirt. What he noticed wasn't the white van that was being loaded, but the small cooler being dragged in by a man, a really skinny one at that. Damian charged at him at full speed, the man didn't notice Damian until he was tackled to the ground dropping the cooler to the floor, then came rolling Maps motionless body.

"What the fuc-" Damian punched the man in his face repeatedly until he was bloodied and blue, he grabbed him by the collar hoisting him up to his face growling at him. "What did you do to her?" Damian snarled, sinisterly making the man cower and shake in fear.

"I-I didn't kill her, honest, she's still alive!" Damian's dropped the man and ran over to Maps picking up her limp body, he pressed his two fingers to her pulse and sighed, she was still alive. But her body was as cold as ice, Damian brushed her bangs from her face placing his hand on her cheek. She was pale too, whatever they gave her is slowly killing her. He searched her body for any wounds and marks when he soon noticed her hand, it was purple? He turned to the guy still shaking in fear and glared at him.

"What did you give her?" Damian roared as his eyes begin to glow in bright fury.

"I-I don't know, it's some type of poison, but i-it shouldn't kill her?" So he didn't know? Damian thought, that left the female left to help, but Damian didn't have time to interrogate her. He needed the antidote.

"Well you're wrong, and if we don't get her medical attention soon she'll die. Do you have the antidote?" The man shook his head, pinching his nose stopping the blood flow.

"I don't, but I'm not going to stick around to help," The man quickly ran to the front of the van and jumped into the driver seat starting up the van, Damian was quick to leap into action and stop him before he drove away. He was going to pay for this, one way or another. He grabbed the man from his collar yanking him out of the vehicle and onto the ground, stomping on his chest, making sure he won't escape. The man hacked and wheezed from the pressure, "O-okay I-I'm sorry-" Damian cut the man off by stepping harder on his chest.

"Shut up, if she dies I'll kill you do you understand me," Damian screamed crushing his ribs, the man screamed. Damian had half a mind to stomp out his legs too, but suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him quickly. He ducked down as he saw a wooden log swing towards his head just moments ago, he turned on his heel punching Mary in her gut making her drop the stick landing on her butt.

She groaned at the impact, "Damit, Jace what are you doing, you were supposed to get away with the girl?" Mary yelled at the man known as Jace, but Damian didn't care he hoist the woman to her feet, getting dangerously close to her face. " **Antidote. Now.** " Damian was losing his patience and fast, if he didn't get Maps' help soon she won't have long. He'll have to use drastic measures if he doesn't get what he wants forthwith. 

"Like I'd tell you where it's at, but I can't seem to remember." The woman mocked, smirking evilly.

Damian tightened his grip on her collar, he knew they had the antidote, if they wanted to kill her then they wouldn't have put her in that cooler. They would have killed them off then cast their bodies out into the unknown, not a truck, they wanted her for something they needed her alive. Which meant that they had the antidote on the truck, Damian dropped Mary and rushed to the back of the truck. He reached down to the soundless pale girl laying her gently against the truck and climbed into the back and found the truck semi-empty, there were a few boxes here and there and a duffle bag laying on the floor. But what really caught his eye was a bulky briefcase, he kneeled down to open it and found a row of needles al filed with some sort purple of liquid. He wasn't sure if this was the antidote or the poison. 

"Leave it there pretty boy or else," Mary shouted behind him, Damian slowly stood up with one of the needles in his hand turning towards the kidnaper. "I'm guessing this is what I'm looking for then right?" Damian asked as his eyes darkened seeing a knife pressed against Maps' neck.

"That's right I've got your little girlfriend's life in my hands, so drop the antidote and back away, we're leaving with her whether you like it or not." Mary snarled, pressing the blade closer to her neck. Damian halted in place raising his hands up dropping the antidote, rolling off the truck into the dirt road. Mary smirked wickedly, "Good boy, now just- oh crap!" Mary dropped Maps' cold body at the sight of a herd of red and blue flashing down the street. 

"Jace we need to book it- _ahh_ " Mary felt her head being smacked into the ground, she screamed. 

"Not a chance," Damian said pinning her down with his body weight, abruptly they were all surrounded by police officers guns pointed at them shouting ensued, and everyone was on the ground. Then the ambulance soon drove in and the three nurses ran and placed Maps on a stretcher into the truck. Damian stood up and ran towards the antidote, only to be shouted at to get on the ground. "She needs this, or she'll die any minute now," Damian shouted back running over to his fiance, then one of the officers grabbed his arm stopping his advances. 

"Are you Mr. Wayne? We'll need to see your Id to clarify because we got a call in about a disturbance in this-" Damian growled, throwing the man his wallet snatching his arm free and tearing towards Maps. Damian walked up to the stretcher where the cold girl laid lifeless, he pressed the needle into her arm injecting the antidote. "Sir you can't just-"

"Be quiet fool I'm saving her life." He snapped, draining the last of the serum into her. He leaned in close to her face until they were inches apart, "Mia?" He whispered soothingly, while he rubbed circles around her cheeks and to her shoulders. Feeling his heart beat painfully out of his chest, was he too late? He pressed his fingers to her wrist. There was no pulse... Damian's eyes widen in horror and dread.

"No, no, no please don't do this to me." He pressed his ear to her heart to find no beat or any signs of breathing, but there was nothing. He was too late, he had lost her, the love of his life, his everything, his one and only reason to live. Forever.


	15. A New Puzzle Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to announce that this collection might not be complete before Christmas, I had wanted to present this as a Gift, hint the title. But I will finish this soon. I'll be posting the next Chapter to "Find A Way To My Heart" next year so stay tuned for that. <3

**Title: A New Puzzle Piece**

**Day: 15**

**Au/Prompt: Puzzle**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

"Hey Damian, you wanna help me put a jigsaw puzzle together?" Maps asked as she walked to the boy reading a book about physics. She shook the box filled with jigsaw pieces smiling down at him. Damian looked up shortly before returning back to his book, "You see I'm busy studying, right?" He said curtly, Maps raised a brow at his statement.

"We're not even studying physics?" Maps said dubiously, Damian scoffed arrogantly rolling his eyes. "Of course, not for that humiliation you call a _school_ , this is for my training as Robin child," Damian scoffed shifted in his green loveseat sofa flipping a page in his book. Maps wanted to roll her eyes at his antics, instead, she plopped herself next to him taking the book from his hands considerately setting it on the coffee table in front of them. Damian opened his mouth to tell her off most likely, but she stopped him by placing her finger to his lips hushing him up in the process.

"You need to start acting like a kid every once in a while. But don't worry Damian, this won't take long, and after we're done you can go back to your boring studying." Maps blinked her eyes innocently, raising the box up to her face putting on her most begging expression she could muster. Damian deadpanned, before sighing out loud. He snatched the box from her, "Move the table aside," was all he said as Maps lit up with excitement, she quickly got to work dragging the little table to the side. Damian empties the contents of the box on the floor and Maps hopped over, laying on the carpet as she spread the pieces far and wide.

"Alright now here is how we're going to go about this, if we finish this under thirty minutes we complete the puzzle, if not we have to do a punishment." Damian sat on his knees giving her a questioning glance.

"And that punishment is?" Damian asked curiously.

"We'll iron out the details later, so this has 1000 pieces, with the both of us working together we'll complete this in no time." Maps cheered enthusiastically, she pulled out her phone and began the timer. Maps placed the box towards the side where they both can see the image of the jigsaw puzzle, of course not to Damian's surprise it was a limited edition puzzle of the caped crusader, flying through Gotham. Damian resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her infatuation with his father, and focuses on putting the puzzle together, he started with the end pieces seeing as it would be easier to start there. He looks down at the girl laying on the floor mirroring his actions.

"Hey, Damian, why do you have to study physics to be Robin?" Maps casually asked placing three pieces together then adding them to the puzzle. Damian added another four pieces to the puzzle as well before working his way up the again, "I don't need to study physics to be Robin, I'm already Robin." Maps rolled her eyes at his boasting, checking the timer they had twenty-seven minutes on the clock. She looked over at Damian's progress, he was progressing pretty fast, not wanting to be left behind she quickened her pace adding the pieces to Batman's boot.

"I guess you're not going to tell me the real reason huh?"

"Correct," 

"Fine, let's talk about something else," Maps paused finishing up Batman's leg "How is it going with Elizabeth?" Maps said teasingly, Damian's face instantly twisted sour as he gawked at her, soon glaring daggers into her deep brown orbs, his piercing eyes made her grimace... geez if looks can kill. She looked away nervously, chuckling. 

"I was just joking," She mumbled under her breath.

Damian's glaring didn't let up, making Maps feel uncomfortable, "You know _exactly_ how I'm doing, she refuses to take a hint," Damian let out a breath, rubbing his shoulders feeling tense just by talking about his endless struggles of getting rid of the harlot. Although she is relentless, he'll give her that, Damian lowered dejected as he went back to the puzzle they were working on, Maps bit her lip at his expression. 

"Do... you wanna talk about it?" Maps asked, placing down her piece to sit up on her knees, Damian avoided her gaze as he looked at the box again for direction. Placing another piece down, "Why would I want to talk about it?" He asked not taking his eyes off their puzzle.

Maps shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but it might help if you get it off your chest and talk about it." Maps said sincerely, smiling sympathetically, Damian stopped mid-way placing another piece down to look at her hesitantly. The two stared at each other for another minute, before Damian let out a long tiring sigh, he picked himself up from his knees sitting comfortably on his butt leaning against his couch. He looked towards the ceiling flipping the little corner piece between his fingers, back and forth.

He let out a soft breath before starting, "It is not like I'm unfamiliar with the _attention_ , but it can be exhausting at some times." He said, still staring at the ceiling running his eyes over the plain color and its many ripples and bumps along it. "If I was being honest, I would prefer to be unknown to the world... life would be simpler if I just disappear." Damian finished, closing his eyes listening to the sound of her slow breathing next to him. He hadn't even noticed she moved? Nor did he regard the hand resting on his, he opened his eyes gradually turning towards the freckled-face girl. She looked distressed? Damian had no idea what possessed him, but he dropped the little puzzle piece reaching over to run his thumb over her many freckles that littered across her face.

He gazed into her deep brown orbs, watching them scan his face with such sadness. She leaned into his hand sighing softly, "Do you really feel that way?" Maps muttered sadly, Damian frowned deciding that he didn't like the look she was presenting.

"On some occasions, yes, but it's nothing for you to concern yourself with I can handle it-"

"None of my concern?" Maps shouted angrily, leaning away from his touch. "Damian Al Ghul Wayne, are you serious right now?" Maps huffed placing both her hand on her hips, Damian frowned at her little outburst, not understanding what he had said wrong.

"What?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Maps shook her head, before smacking both her hands against his cheeks making him look like a pufferfish and his lips ever so kissable. "Listen here, you are _sooo_ very important to me. Not only that but you're freaking Robin for crying out loud! you're important to a lot of people, and if you disappeared a lot of people would be really sad. I've never told you this before but you're my hero Damian... in and out of costume." Maps smiled warmly, leaning in to rub her nose against his affectionately making Damian blush redder than a tomato. He pulled back turning away from her as his neck and ears turned hot red, Maps blinked before snorting at his expression.

"S-shut up with your absurd c-claims," Damian studdered, Maps laughed out loud throwing her head back. Before she reached up to bop his nose, "It's true though, I guess this makes me your missing puzzle piece, because I complete you huh?" Maps teased, Damian bit his lip before he hurriedly stood up making his way away from the tantalizing girl.

Maps laughed as she chased after him poking fun at him, "Wait Damian I'm sorry, come back, hehe." Maps raced out the door to him and the two left feeling lighter than ever. As the picture on the jigsaw puzzle changed, just a little, just enough to let Damian see that these small changes meant an entirely new image for him.


	16. A Whole New World

**Title: A Whole New World**

**Day: 16**

**Au/Prompt: Disney**

**Words: 5k**

* * *

Maps grunted as she lifted up the heavy box from her living room to her bedroom, dropping it with a huge sigh. "Alright, that's the last of them, now all I need to do is unpack and then get some rest, Kyle will kill me if I'm late to my very first interview tomorrow." Maps related to no one in particular, she rolled up her sleeves to her baby blue hoodie and walked towards the small kitchen.

Cardboard boxes scrawled out all over her floor and counter, she wiped the sweat from her brow and frowned, she really had her work cut out for her. It was high past midnight and she still had so much to do. Moving into an apartment was obviously a big step for her, one she wasn't thoroughly sure she was fully ready for. But with the help of her friends and her new internship at Wayne Enterprises, she was not only able to cough up enough money to get the place, but she got a good deal with the movers to move all her things within days. She still found it hard to believe that she was also able to find a really cheap apartment in a decent enough neighborhood... well decent enough for Gotham's standers. 

She reached down for the first box and tore the tap off of it, taking out all her cup and pans placing them accordingly in the covered. Now that she noticed, she didn't have much to unpack, she was camping out in an apartment full of boxes and dust bunnies sure, but most of the boxes had stored were just her clothes, shoes, and books. 

All she had outside of those were a sleeping bag, a bag of unpacked cookies, and other junk foods. Of course, this wasn't her _ideal living_. But it'll get her by, for now, that is until she makes enough money to buy the other necessities. Like a couch and a Tv, hopefully, those flat screen tv's that Colton used to rave about. She'll need a centerpiece for her living room, she'll also need a dining table set for her kitchen it may not be large, but eating on the floor wasn't exemplary, it's just sad. 

She'll need a new bed set as well, her old one was damaged in the moving process. Besides, her mattress wasn't getting here for another day or two. Depending on how busy she is at work, she might have to ask her brother to drop it off for her. Maps walked over to her cabinet to place her assorted junk food away, she'll have to go buy more food tomorrow after the interview, that was mandatory.

Finishing up in her kitchen, she moved on to her bedroom. 

At least she still had her dresser so she won't need to buy a new one and all her hangers that she brought back with her. Maps sat down crisscrossed on the floor, tearing the box open and sorting through the many fabrics folded neatly on top of each other. She should probably take out her work clothes now, Maps considered. Best to be prepared for tomorrow, that way she won't have to waste any time searching for them.

She rummaged through the box full of her clothes, finally pulling out a grey suit with some black socks she had rolled up and a black-tie. Laying it down next to her, she began taking out all her other clothes, placing them in her dresser, and handing them up. Contentedly humming to herself, she hadn't noticed the small tap at her window at first and continued hanging up her shirts and jackets. But the second and third time did catch her attention, initiating her to pause mid-hanging. She turned her head to her window startled, to discover... to her surprise, an old acquaintance of hers standing on her fire escape.

Maps walked out of her closet, subconsciously dusting off her skirt and smoothing her hair down, rushing towards her window to open it.

And what stepped through was not what she had expected, a tall muscular man, with green dark eyes, sporting on a long sleeve black shirt and dark blue jean pants, with black sneakers. She promptly stepped back to give him room to enter. She shouted, "Damian!? What are you doing here? And how did you get up three flights?" Maps asked, astonished to see him. 

The last time she had seen him was when they were in high school, he got expelled taking the heat for her when she stole Hammer Head's quill. Damian leisurely stepped through, taking in his surroundings plainly before landing his eyes back on her. 

"I heard about your interview at my father's company, and to answer your other question..." Damian slowly pulled out his grappling gun from his belt, "I used this-" Maps hastily cut him off as she cried out in joy, snatching the atomizer from his hand, and rubbing her cheek against the cold metal.

"Oh! grappling gun of my dreams, you came back to me." Maps cooed at the rifle, ignoring Damian's immediate eye roll. "Seems things never change," he muttered to himself, walking deeper into the apartment. Maps snapped out of her mini-fangirling, to watch as Damian roamed around her empty home. With his hands folded behind his back, he commented. "So this is your new living space, why is it so filthy?" Damian grimaced at the ungodly amount of dirt covering the floor and windows. 

Maps followed closely behind, realizing just how dirty her apartment really was. "I just moved in today, I haven't been able to clean anything yet, that's why it looks so empty." Maps said handing him back his grappling gun, she needs to get her own one of these days. 

Damian hummed at her reply walking towards her kitchen, he opened her refrigerator to find it unsurprisingly empty, he deadpanned. He really wasn't sure what he was expecting.

Maps caught his expression, leaning over her counter she said. "I'm buying food tomorrow, if you want you can come with me, that is if you'd like?" She suggested walking over to close the fridge before he could say anything about it, Damian scoffed. 

"I'll have to pass, I have a busy schedule tomorrow." He said before moving on to her pantry, she had three bags of chips and two boxes of brownies, and a bag of cookies laying on one shelf. Everything else in here was just covered in dust. He closed it promptly before turning towards her. 

"This is sad," was all he said before returning to her bedroom, Maps groaned. She forgot how annoying Damian could be. "Well, sorry, rich boy. Not everyone is as filthy rich as you are, why don't you magically make me wealthy so that I can go buy the things I need. You know, to make this place less _second-class._ " She air-quoted, stomping her way back to her bedroom, to see him kicking her sleeping bag.

"I'll do you one better, how about I just buy you the things you need, because anyone working at _WE_ needs to at least have sufficient rations to perform accordingly," Damian stated cooly as he approached her staring down at her with a sly expression. Maps folded her arms giving him a dirty look. Despite his _generous_ offer to help, she didn't need his favor, she was very proud of her one-bedroom apartment. Even though it only contained barely manageable items, it was still her home. Once all her things were here she could start making this place her own, and she didn't need his help to do any of that.

"I don't need anyone taking care of me thank you very much, it's the real reason I decided to move." Maps poked at his firm chest two times, before tossing Damian a small cheeky grin. 

"What's up with you anyway, I haven't seen you in forever and you're offering to buy properties for me?" Maps asked suspiciously, Damian stayed silent blinking at her absently before turning his head to the side, peering down at her clothes.

"Is that what you're wearing tomorrow?" Damian enquired changing the subject, walking over to her clothes displayed out on her floor. He picked them up gently examining them with mild objection. Maps snatched her clothes from him blushing lightly, ugh! to think he'd make fun of her sense of style, the nerve. She shot him a glare before violently stuffing her clothes in her dresser, she spun on her heel pouting angrily. 

"Jerk," Maps grumbled cutely, Damian smirked at her for a split second before returning to his blank staring. "You need a break from... cleaning come with me for a moment," Damian commanded, walking towards her window. Maps produced a perplexing sound as she scrambles to Damian's side. "What are you talking about? And stop climbing through my window," She complained, Damian took one foot out her windowpane and climbed out onto the fire escape.

"Why are we going outside?" Maps asked slowly and a little hesitantly. 

"You need the fresh air, with all that dust in there, I find it surprising you didn't come down with the sniffles?" Damian replied humorously, Maps eyes widen at that. He reached out his hand towards her to take, for a moment she looked at him questioningly. Raising an eyebrow at him, she stated. "This is Gotham, nothing about it is fresh." She said before tiredly taking his hand, she yelped as he gripped her hand tugging her through the window, causing her to bump her head against the glass, initiating her stumble into his arm.

"Ow, the heck Damian a little warning next time?" Maps shouted in the boy's face.

"Apologies," he rolled, he didn't sound sorry at all. 

She stood up straight dusting off her shirt as the chilly air quickly enveloping her, she shivered, clutching at her arms for warmth. Peering out into the night sky, despite the clouds of pollution in the sky and tall buildings covering the horizon, Maps had to admit this was strangely beautiful. Maps took in a deep breath than ever so slowly let it out, she moved closer to the boy standing next to her trying to absorb whatever warmth he had. The fireplace was too small to fit either of them. But Maps wasn't complaining much, it was comforting and calming as the silence between them stretched out.

After a few minutes of content silence, Damian turned towards Maps and tapped his grappling gun strapped to his belt, "Do you wish to go higher?" He asked, catching Maps' attention from the scenery in front of them. Maps looked up at him perplexed, it took her a minute to understand what he meant when she looked up at the roof. She smiled brightly before nodding vigorously. "Yes!" Maps cheered, Damian gave a small smile before he hopped onto the railing and aim his gun at the roof before pulling the trigger. The wire shot out of the barrel and latching onto the rooftop, he tugged on it to make sure it was sturdy, once he was certain it was secure her then turned towards her, reaching out his hand to her.

"Do you trust me?" Damian asked.

"What?" Maps said eyes widened as a smile soon spread across her face, was he being serious right now? Damian repeated himself reaching further out towards her, "Do you trust me?" he said earnestly. Her smile managed to root itself onto her face, if one thing was certain it was that she trusted him. Not because he was a Wayne, or because he has really cool gadgets or anything like that. It was because, during the little time they've spent together, Damian's shown well enough that he's someone worthy of your trust. He'll always manage to have your back no matter how grouchy he grows, or when he blatantly says he has no time for you and trivial things.

He'll always be there because that's just the type of person he is, Maps reached up to grab his hand eagerly. "Yes... I do," she agreed enthusiastically.

She took a few steps towards Damian until there was hardly any space between the two, Damian wrapped an arm around her middle pulling her snug against his warm body. Maps encircled her arms around his shoulders lifting up her legs to slid onto his hips encasing her legs behind his back, she gingerly peeked over the edge and thought they were pretty high up. "Ready?" he asked, making Maps turn face to face with him she nodded, she felt Damian push back on his weight than with a sudden jerk, they were soon swinging through the sky. The feeling of air rushing past her face made her feel exhilarated. She gasped feeling her heart hammer in her chest as the excitement pouring through her blood, "oh Oh wow! I- we're flying Damian." Maps exclaimed loudly, she heard him chuckle welcoming the vibration from his chest onto hers.

"We're technically not flying, we're gliding." Damian corrected but Maps couldn't hear him, not with the roaring in her ears drowning out everything he was saying, she was too busy admiring the spectacle. As they were towering, Maps buried her face into his shoulder feeling butterflies in her stomach. Once they reached the roof he gently landed on ontop retracting his wire back into his gun, but couldn't place it back in his belt seeing as Maps still hadn't released him.

"You can let go now," he whispered, Maps' eyes shot open as she detangled herself from him in a clumsy-hurried manner. She chuckled wobbling on shaky legs, she was panting lightly, combing her fingers through messy hair. "That was amazing, now I definitely need my own grappling gun," Maps laughed as the adrenaline soon dyed down.

"Definitely not," Damian said as he walked towards the edge of the roof and sat against down, Maps let out a childish whine as she joined him. Already missing the thrill of flying through the air, it was like a drug to her, something she could get addicted to. "Oh come on, you know it's been long overdue, I totally need one." Maps explained taking a seat next to him.

"No," Maps pouted, folding her arms, geez what a buzz kill. But now that she was here, the view was even more so breathtaking. The twilight sky took up much of the horizon, this time she could even see the stars peeking through the clouds. She smiled, this was nice. It was always an adventure with Damian, but that did bring up a question that's been residing in the back of her head ever since he got here, she turned towards him.

"Damian? Why did you come here tonight?" Maps asked, "It's been over three years since we've last seen each other and you decide to visit me now? Is it because of the internship?" Maps inquired raising a skeptical brow, Damian stayed silent gazing at the sky above them. 

"It's nothing of the sort, I merely came here of my own free will."

"Liar," She stated loudly. "Just be honest, you missed me didn't you?" She teased, elbowing him in his chest, he huffed. Shoving her in her shoulders lightly, as to not push her over the edge. "I did not miss you, I was just passing by." Maps rolled her eyes, she knew he wasn't good at lying about his sentiments, let alone to her. Three years pass and some things never change, it's as if they have known each other for years. As if Damian hadn't disappeared from her life that same very day she met him, everything was all suddenly coming back to her now. The way she felt being around him, how she couldn't stop thinking of him, the way he brought out her wild side. The Batarang he gave her all those years ago, how he protected her.

He was a hero in her eyes, sort of like Robin. 

Or exactly like Robin? Maps thought as she turned her head to observe the man sitting next to her, with a contempt look on his face. She tilted her head in consideration, Maps raised her hand up covering Damian's eyes for a brief second. "What are you doing?" Damian asked flatly, Maps hummed in thought, maybe she was just seeing things.

"Sorry I just thought you were someone else for a second," She chuckled removing her hand from the boy's face. Damian looked at her perplexed, "And that someone is who?" Maps shrugged her shoulder before turning her gaze back to the view in front of them.

"I thought you might be Robin or something, silly I know." Maps kicked her feet back and forth over the building feeling a bit embarrassed saying it out loud. Of course, Damian couldn't be Robin, that wouldn't make any sense.

"You're not Robin, how ridiculous is that, right?" Maps aksed now fiddling with her hands. Damian hesitated. "Right," was all he said turning his gaze back to the scene as well. Maps nodded, she figured as much. A few more minutes passed before Damian stood up to dust off his pants, Maps looked up at him as he reached down for her to take his hand.

"I should get going now, lets get you back inside." Maps nodded sadly before taking his hand into her own, they descended down to the fire escape where Damian let her slip from his arms. Maps landed on her feet as Damian stayed perched on the rails, she turned to look up at him with a small smile.

"Thanks for tonight Damian, I had fun." Maps said, Damian nodded.

"Good night then," But before he could zip away, Maps leaned up on her toes to peck a tiny kiss to his warm lips. Damian's eyes widen in surprise as he watched the flustered girl scramble into her apartment window. 

"Okay bye Damian," she quickly spewed out as that was the last thing she said before shutting her window closed. She quickly locked it, closing the curtains behind her. She stayed still and quiet until she heard the sound of footsteps echo in the distance, she let out a sigh once she deemed herself alone again. What was she thinking? Kissing him like that? Oh, she hopes this won't affect her conference tomorrow.

She walked back to her clothes, feeling way too tired to clean up. She'll do it tomorrow, it was time to catch some shut-eye. Maps took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and tossed on her old Batman t-shit and some green shorts before slipping into her sleeping bag. The next morning she woke up around ten in the morning, good thing the interview wasn't until noon. Maps took her time getting ready jamming to her music, Maps looked in the mirror brushing her hair. 

She tilted her head to the left then the right and thought out loud. "Maybe I should curl it?" She said, but looking for her curling iron would take too long. She looked at the clock and noticed that if she didn't leave now she'd never catch the bus, she quickly grabbed her mini backpack and her house keys. She checked all her windows were locked before finally walking out the door, good think she decided not to wear heels today. Her flats would do just as nicely, the bus was only two miles away from her apartment building. Once she made it to her bus stop, she sat down on the bench, checking her watch.

"Great! perfect timing, I should be there in no time, note to self though buy a car soon. Getting to and from work on the bus is efficient, but owning a car can do wonders for a girl," Maps pulled out her note cards from her backpack to read over them one more time. "Alright, first thing's first, don't introduce yourself as Maps. That won't help get you the job, next on the list is-" suddenly she heard hissing, she looked up to find her bus had pulled up, coming to a complete stop. Maps stood up collecting her things and entering the bus. She sat down in the front row, thankfully, there weren't many people on so she was able to get a seat to herself as she went back to re-reading her note cards to herself. 

They were essentially just tips, essentially as what to do, and what _not_ to do. 

But she had confidence that she'd come out on top, she was a Mizoguchi for crying out loud. After an hour bus ride, she made it to Wayne Enterprise's main building in downtown Gotham. This was it, she thought as she stepped off the bus. She noticed a hand full of people entering the building were all wearing suits and dresses, she looked down at her grey suit evening down a few wrinkles here and there. Maps took a deep breath and made her way through the double doors. 

Walking inside with a wide-eyes, she took in her surroundings with an awe-struck look plastered across her face, everything looks so large, polished, and well operating. There looked to be five, maybe eight stories to this building. This is where she'll be working from now on, it's a lot to take in, but now wasn't the time to be lollygagging. She had an interview to attend, she pulled out a slip of paper from her backpack. It was the letter she received not too long ago with the necessary information for her first meeting, she was supposed to head to the head office to have the interview. But how to get there was the problem, she looked around and spotted a desk with a lady typing away at her computer. 

Maybe she should ask her? What harm would it do? 

Maps made her way over to the woman at the front desk and politely asked, "Hi, I'm looking for some help here," Maps aksed, the lady continued to type away not paying Maps any attention. She must have not heard her the first time, so Maps spoke a little louder to grab her attention.

"Excuse me, I'm here for an interview." Maps exclaimed louder, surely this will grasp her attention. 

But it didn't, Maps was growing agitated by the lack of response she was getting from the woman. She was about to leave and ask someone else when suddenly she heard a familiar voice boom from the second story above. "So you've finally made it?" Maps and the lady both turned upwards to Damian leaning against the rails, looking unconcerned at the both of them. Maps gulped, feeling herself grow hot. She knew she was bound to see him again, working at his father's company and all. But she had hoped it wasn't anytime soon, not after what she had done last night. 

The two women grew rigid at his appearance, the woman smiled and nodded towards Damian. "Mr. Wayne it's good to see you here-" Damian cut her off by scoffing at her attempt at friendly consultation. 

"Save it, just bring her up. I will not have you waste any more of my time today." Damian commanded, walking away into a large double door disappearing from their sight. The woman sneered at the man before typing something in her computer, "The second floor, take the first right and you'll his office." That was all she said, before grumbling something under her breath, Maps decided to leave it at that and rushed towards the elevator. The girl soon pressed the button to the second floor, following her instructions all the way to the double doors that Damian had not too long ago passed through. She took another deep breath before knocking on the door, she heard a loud come in and entered through the doors apprehensively.

She took a step through the doors, the first thing she had noticed was how large the room looked, it was ten times bigger than her little apartment. However, just like her apartment, it was empty, save for a desk with two small office wheelchairs, and a bookshelf, and two broad windows displayed in the background. "Come in already," Damian called out as he stood leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting patiently for her to enter fully. Maps scampered in, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"S-sorry I just wasn't expecting this place to be so big, anyways um are you the one interviewing me today, or am I waiting for someone else to-"

"Sit down Mizoguchi, there is much to discuss," Damian said as he ushered her to the chair in front of him, Maps felt her heart beating a mile a minute. He didn't seem too happy to see her either, Maps made her way to the chair in front of the man placing her bag next to her. She politely placed her hands in her lap, sitting straight up posing in good posture. Her focus was solely on Damian's empty office chair, feeling herself sweat bullets at the piercing gaze he has fixed on her.

"S-so um let's talk then," Maps studdered, she quietly cleared her throat. What was she freaking out about? It's not like she confessed her undying love to him or anything, which she doesn't feel, of course, all she did was give him a little kiss. Nothing too serious, as long as he doesn't bring that subject up then she has nothing to worry about.

Damian leaned forward laying his arms on his knees, leaning forward until he was only a few inches from her face. "Why don't we start with your actions from last night," He stated boldly, Maps gulped. Oh crap, what was she supposed to say? Maps still refused to look him in his eyes facing forward at all cost. She bit her lip privately in hopes that she'll come up with anything to get her out of this predicament. She didn't want to lose her job before she even started, this was her bread-winning, how else was she going to support herself? Getting this job was a blessing from above. Finding a stable job in Gotham wasn't some walk in the park, it's why most people are in poverty or debt. 

Which is what she'll be in soon, maybe if she begs him for forgiveness he'll reconsider firing her. It may be humiliating but she'll just have to suck it up and forget her pride and do it. Better to feel embarrassed than go hungry, but she was finding it difficult to find the words and the courage to look at him. His closeness wasn't necessarily helping.

"Y-yes let's talk," she took a deep breath to calm her beating heart, "I'd like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night, it was late and I wasn't thinking properly-" Damian placed a finger against her lips shutting her up promptly. Maps jolted at the contact, she still couldn't look at him directly so she looked downward at her shoes as he removed his finger.

"Stop talking like that, it's weird." He said those words softer than she had expected, still refusing to look up at him he sighed and reached down to her chin lifting it up to face him. He attempts a loos cocky grin as she gazed into his emerald eyes starry-eyed, blushing intensely. 

"It seems like I've finally caught your attention," Damian muttered as he leaned in closer, as Maps blush deepened. "What you did last night was extremely bold of you, kissing your boss like that. I have half-a-mind to repay the favor," Damian tilted his head to the right, leaning in closer feeling their breaths mix. Maps froze in her seat shutting her eyes tight, waiting for his soft lips on hers. Only to feel a hard flick towards her forehead, she gasped at the impact opening her eyes again to find a very amused Damian. 

Maps blinked two- maybe three times before she frowned. "What was that for?" Maps nearly shouted at the boy, Damian smirked. "What? Did you really think I was about to kiss you?" Damian replied, sitting up straight arms crossed against his chest. Maps frown deepened because that's exactly what she thought, she pouted feeling slightly disappointed but also relieved. She wasn't sure what to feel a the moment other than embarrassed, he was teasing her. 

"You are such a jerk, here I am working myself up over my stupid decision, giving myself a whole anxiety attack, and you-" Maps felt warmth spread throughout her body, his tongue, or rather the sudden appearance of it, was by far the most surprising to her rather than the fact that her foreman was kissing her. They separated before her eyes could flutter shut in pure bliss, she felt dizzy from the unexpected touch of his lips. 

"Don't fret over such trivial things, let's just call us even. As my personal secretary, I expect you to consider the bigger picture of my intentions and place forth all your time and energy into me." Damian casually walked around his desk to pull out a slip of paper and an id card from his draw, before walking back to hand her the items. Maps took them limply still dazed, Damian sat back on his desk in front of the girl watching her reaction. It took a second or two for the new information to sink in, and when it did her lips stretch wider into a gaping grin as her eyebrows shot for the sky.

"I got the job!?" She shouted jumping out of her seat, but before she could hug her new boss she paused. "Wait, but how? You didn't interview me, and wouldn't our... friendship make this whole thing totally bias?" She questioned folding her arms over her chest, she cocked her hips to the side indifferent to his nonchalant expression. 

Damian shrugged his shoulders, "You're the only one who applied for the job, besides who do you think sent you the letter?" Damian grinned as her jaw dropped. 

"What?" Maps stated bewildered, Damian rolled his eyes. "You heard me, I was the one who sent that letter to you." Maps shook her head smacking her face to wake up, to find that she's not dreaming and that everything was real.

"As much as I appreciate this, it's still totally biased," Maps raised a sharp brow at him, again Damian shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes as if it wasn't a big deal. "I'll be running this company one day, I can damn well choose whoever I want as my right-hand woman." Speechless at this, she stood dumbly staring at him. She wasn't sure what to make of it but was happy nonetheless. Damian simpered, deflecting his sights to his clock, "But if you don't want the job I can-" 

"No! I mean... yes I do want the job, thank you, Damian." Her soft lips grew reaching to her eyes as they shined in the sun, Damian could stare directly at her so he averted his eyes to his wall clock. "That's Mr. Wayne... when we're around others, got it." He mumbled, Maps smile grew as she nodded.

"Got it, so when do I start? Do I need to carry this Id everywhere I go? And do I need to wear a suit every day? Oh yeah, and what's with that lady down there?" Damian sighed rubbing his temples at her rambling. "Mizoguchi will you-"

"Oh and don't call me that either, since this is work-related just call me Mia."

Damian sighed, "Fine. I'll explain everything at the store," Damian reached for his coat and phone as he walked past Maps towards the double-doors. Maps quickly picked up her things and followed right after, she asked. "The store?" She inquired, then she remembered their conversation from last night. "You're taking me shopping!? Now?" Damian held the door open, she walked through and turned down the hall to the elevator. 

"I told you last night, no representative of mine will be living in such poor conditions," Damian said as they entered the elevator, Maps resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Didn't I tell you that I got it handled?" Maps affirmed. 

"Yes you have, take this as your first pay-check of the week." The doors opened allowing the two to exit, as they walked past the front desk to the front doors only to be met with Damian's black Mercedes. A man standing next to it quickly opened the back door for the both of them before walking towards the driver's seat. Maps strapped on her seatbelt before shifting her attention back on the boy next to her. 

After he was secure he leaned back comfortably before saying, "The nearest furniture store and make it quick," The man started up the car and began driving down the road. Maps had always known Damian was a mystery, but never how deep of a mystery he was. Guess she'll find out one way or another since she'll be working from him from now on. As his partner, and his friend.


	17. Christmas Eve Dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took soooo long to post this, I had started it then just stopped... I'm coming back to this series and will be finishing it soon now that I'm on break. So without further a due on to the story.

**Title: Christmas Eve Dinner!** ****

**Day: 17**

**Au/Prompt: Family Dinner**

**Words: 3k**

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Damian complained. 

Christmas Eve dinner was generally around the middle of the day. It gave Alfred and the other chefs of the house enough time to do their thing, and it gave the kids plenty of time to play and work up a mighty appetite. But it also meant that they'd be spending the whole day there until nightfall, Damian wasn't too fond of that idea nor was he of this dinner, let alone ones with his energetic family. As much as he _tolerates_ them, they tend to get out of control, more so around the holidays. With Grayson's family and now Todd's newest addition, there was no telling what was about to go down at this party.

Honestly, it would be best if they had just canceled the whole thing, and opt to spend it with their wives and kids, Damian thought begrudgingly. The sound of giggling presently fluttered into his ears causing him to snap out of his sculking and turn to his companion, "Oh hush, you know you miss your family and besides your nieces rarely get to see you anymore. Ever since we moved to New York for my new job as a journalist, all you've ever talked about was how you've been planning to visit them, this is your chance." Replied Maps, as she packed their luggage into the rental car.

"That doesn't mean I have to condone this, or did you forget the last Christmas Eve dinner my family hosted?" Damian inquired, placing his bags in the trunk, along with their many gifts for the family. Maps snorted at the memory, "Oh yeah, I remember, Jason got so drunk he started swinging from the chandler singing _Chandelier_ at the top of his lungs." Maps chuckled, Damian rolled his eyes not finding the memory very funny. Especially since he was the one who had to get him down from there, everyone else was either passed out or intoxicated. Pennyworth was too busy getting the kids to bed, while his wife was somewhat occupied recording the whole scene. It's a good thing that was before he had adopted Eli, to think that her father had such a bad tendency to get into so much trouble was beyond him. 

Damian shut the trunk close with a heavy slam, already dreading this reunion. But he will admit, he couldn't wait to see how much the girls have grown over the years. The last time he's seen Mari was when she was just a toddler, of course, he's seen her a couple of times before during his many visits back to Gotham. But they were merely minuscule meetings, he never had time to just sit down and spend time with her one on one.

Elizabeth was the same, but that was only because she was a baby at the time he had come back into town to visit a year ago. He has much to teach them both with such little time, he'll make this experience worthwhile during the week that they are here; to make up for the lost time. Damian climbed into the truck strapping on his seat belt and starting up the car, he turned to his right to find his wife ready and set to go. 

"Do you need me to call your dad to tell him we're on our way?" Maps asked as she reached for his hand to tangle hers with. 

He shook his head, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the freeway, "We'll get there pretty early, they're probably still setting up decorations, so there's no need to call." Maps nodded as she placed a small kiss on his knuckles, watching the scenery pass by. The ride to the manor was peaceful, it's been over three years since they last saw the streets of Gotham, being back in their city felt nice. The ride was fairly short though, seeing as there was no one on the streets at this time; it was pretty empty. 

But that's to be expected since it is Christmas Eve, "I can't wait to try Alfred's home cooking again, it was always the best part of these dinners." Maps mused, Damian hummed in agreement as he pulled up to the gates of Wayne Manor. He leaned over and typed in the code, the gates gradually opened giving them a full view of the decorations littered all over the estate.

"Oh wow! Alfred has really outdone himself, he seriously went all out this year." Maps gasped in awe at the lights outstretched over the walls and trees, vibrant colors overlaid the house and street. Damian pulled up to the driveway and parked the car, he casually walked to the back of the car to retrieve their luggage as his wife gracefully skipped towards the front door. Maps promptly walked up to the few steps and buzz the doorbell a few times, to be greeted by a small toddler being held by a tall bulky man. 

"Hey Jason, long time no see mate," Maps greeted, hugging the giant and placing butterfly kisses all over Eli's little face, causing the small child to giggle in glee. Jason chuckled at the two and replied, "It's good to see you too shorty," He leaned over to peer out the door, to find Damian walking up the steps with their luggage in hand.

"Well if it isn't the demon spawn himself," Jason quipped, Damian groaned pushing past the three, placing their baggage on the floor. "Todd, why don't you help me instead of running your mouth." Damian scowled at the man before him giving him a pointed look, Jason rolled his eyes at his little brother. He handed Eli to Maps, as he picked up their bags, heading upstairs to their room but not before shouting back. "Don't think I'm doing this for you twerp," Damian rolled his eyes, giving out a short huff. 

Maps chuckled at the two, Damian let out a long sigh before walking up to his wife and the two-year-old in her arms. Who was recently identified as an American-Asian, but that didn't matter to any of them truly, she still looked as cute as hell. When she first arrived here no one was sure what she was, but it was confirmed a few months ago that she was indeed Asian. She was dressed in a dark blue overall dress with light brown buttons and those soft black first shoes kids wear, the ones she can still feel the ground through. White ribbons tied neatly into her pigtails and little hairpins scattered all across her head making them look like colorful sprinkles.

He ran his hand over the toddler's head and past her pigtails, the girl giggled, waving her arms back and forth showing him how much she loved the attention. Damian smiled placing a small peck on the child's cheek, "I'll get the rest of our bags, why don't you take her inside." Maps nodded, puckering up her lips for him to kiss, making kissy sounds. 

Damian shook his head affectionally, "Not in front of the children love," Maps placed her hand over the child's eyes before blinking innocently up at her husband, puckering her lips again for him to kiss. Damian bit his lip from smiling at her, he slowly leaned in close to softly bite her cheek, prompting Maps to let out a small squeak before leaning away to place her hand over her face. 

Damian smirked at her shocked expression before walking back to their car. "Get inside before you both freeze," Damian said, walking to the trunk to grab the presents. Maps stuck her tongue at him before walking further into the house, she soon made her way into the kitchen to be greeted by a handful of people.

"What's up guys," Maps greeted everyone, and by everyone, she meant Dick, Tim, Duke, Steph, Cass, and Alfred. All chatting away and baking, Tim, Cass, and Steph were apparently making gingerbread houses and were covered in all sorts of junk. Maps weren't sure what exactly but it looked like fun, Dick and Duke were casually drinking eggnog and hot chocolate, while Alfred was slaving away at the stove. Everyone lit up as they surrounded her giving her hugs and warm welcomes. 

"It's good to see you again Maps, you've grown up so much since the last time I've seen you," Steph said, throwing her arm around the petty girl's shoulder. Maps laughed, feeling Dick pat her head softly, "Yeah, I'd have to agree with Steph there, it's been so long. Good to see you're doing fine." Maps smiled nodding at the eldest, handing the toddler to him as she gave Steph, Cass, and Duke their long-awaited hugs.

"Where's the brat at? Thought he'd be on your hip the minute you walked through the door." Tim inquired, looking around for Damian.

"He's getting the presents from the car," She said, giving Tim a hug, she turned to the butler and gave him the biggest hug out of everyone. "It's good to see you, Alfred," she murmured into his shoulder, enjoying the scent of peppermint etched into his clothes.

"The same sentiments to you Miss Mia," Maps released her hold on the butler before smiling wearied, how many times does she have to ask him to call her Maps? Maps shook her head fondly but didn't say anything about it. "Do you need any help with cooking? I'm more than willing to help." Maps offered politely, the butler gave her distasteful scowl as if she had offended him somehow. 

"Absolutely not, I will have none of that this evening. You are our guest and you will be treated as such, in fact, you all are forbidden to enter this kitchen until the food is ready. Do I make myself clear?" Alfred demanded with an air of dominion and charge in his voice. Maps blinked, looking towards everyone else for an explanation, they just shrugged not willing to argue with the elder.

"Crystal," everyone answered back, exiting the kitchen towards the living room. As Maps sat down on the couch as she took in her surroundings and smiled, the room was covered head to toe with warm colors of red and gold, brown and green spread everywhere. A mountain of presents laying dormant underneath the tree only to be opened until after dinner, stocking hanging above the fireplace with names according to each person here today. Little finger foods laid neatly on the coffee table with a pitcher of eggnog and apple cider. But that's not what had first caught her attention, there standing in all her glory covered in ribbons and gold, trinkets and glitter. Was the centerpiece of the room, the whole house really. The Christmas tree, Maps took in the odor of the pine leaves with one long big wif of the air around her, breathing out in a warm sigh. 

Christmas holidays are a time of love, joy, and peace. 

There's just something so special about being home for the holidays, seeing the wondrous in the everyday. She reckons they have this particular time to merely slow down and savor having both feet in the present moment and space, cherishing each other while they still had it. This Christmas holiday season, all she wants is home with those she loves with her. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Maps felt a cool glass tap her cheek, knocking out of her Christmas glow, she looked up at Cass holding a glass mug with a Bat-symbol imprinted on it. Cass smiled down at her handing her the mug, Maps took it delightedly and smiled back at her. Cass pointed at the two beverages sitting evenly on the table in front of her indicating which one she wanted, Maps tapped her chin in thought before pointing at the eggnog. Cass walked over to pick up the pitcher and pour Maps a cup. Maps were thankful the drink was still warm noticing the steam leaving the top of the mug, she slowly blew on it a couple of times before taking a modest sip.

"Wow! this is good, did you guys add something to it?" Maps asked as she took another sip of her drink, Cass sat down next to her nursing a cup of her own and nodded. 

"Cinnamon," she said smiling at the freckled face girl, Maps nodded her approval before taking another sip of her drink. "Genius," as Maps was about to finish the rest of her drink, she noticed someone missing.

"Dick, where is Mari? I thought she'd be down here with the rest of you guys?" Maps asked, turning her attention to the first boy wonder, Dick gave Maps an apologetic smile bouncing the toddler in his arms up and down before saying.

"She had caught a bad cold, she's at home with her mom, sorry I should have told you before you guys got here." Dick scratched his head sheepishly, Maps smiled and shook her head. "No worries just I hope she gets better soon, Damian and I had bought her _sooo_ many presents. Plus we haven't seen her in a while, Damian was looking forward to spending time with his niece." Maps said a little dejected that they won't be able to see the poor girl, of course, they could always swing by to say hello before they leave back for New York. That way they could watch her open presents, good thing they weren't leaving until the day after tomorrow.

Dick nodded wistfully, but then gave her one of his dazzling smiles. "Don't worry, she's feeling a lot better than last week, she couldn't hold anything down for a long time. But now she's eating regularly and is getting plenty of sleep too, it won't be long until she's better again." Maps beamed at that, hopefully, if she was any feeling better during their trip they go out to see time square. Maybe even go shopping if the kids were feeling up to it, Damian will like that very much.

Speaking of her husband-

"Mia, where-" Damian walked into the room then stopped dead in his tracks to see everyone lounging around in the living room. He spotted his wife sitting next to Cass cuddling a mug, "Nevermind," Damian whispered to himself before making his way into the room.

Maps turned her head around smiling up at the man as he walked around the couch, Cass immediately stood up to give the man a warm hug. Damian reapproached her advances enjoying the warmth raiding from her body. Dick followed suit joining in the group hug along with Duke, Steph, and a reluctant Tim, even little Eli joined in. Maps smiled at the display of affection even though Damian looked slightly uncomfortable, she could tell he was happy to see them again. Maps felt a little left out, so she gently placed her mug down and joined in on the hug.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jason's voiced boomed from the door, giving them the most judgmental stare he could muster. Maps laughed, "Family group hug," she said as she reached her arm out towards him, curling it in a slow creepy way.

 _"Join us, Jay,"_ she chanted.

"What the-" Jason stammered.

 _"Yes, join us Jay... feel our love,"_ Steph joined in chanting just as creepily. Soon everyone started chanting, all except Damian who was just completely done with evrybody. Jason slowly backed up with a horrified face, but then stopped once he noticed his daughter mixed in with the crowd. He silently cursed knowing he wasn't going to get out of this when he knew they had her hostaged. With a defeated sigh, Jason gave in and joined their group hug. The group smiled basking in their warm little safe haven. Yep, this is definitely what Maps wanted the most, too bad her brother and Olive weren't here. That would make this the ultimate family group hug ever!

"My what do we have here?" The group turned towards Alfred standing by the kitchen door with more finger foods, they all seperated smiling at the man. Cass was the first to speak up, as she pointed towards a disgruntled Damian. "Little brother is here," she announced stepping back for the butler to see. Alfred gave them a soft smile before nodding towards the boy, "Ah, yes, it is good to see you again Master Damian." Alfred said placing the food down, gently approaching the tan-skinned boy.

Damian all but nodded and gave him a tender smile of his own. "Likewise Pennyworth," the two slowly embraced for a moment before releasing each other. "Where is Father? I haven't seen him as of yet." Damian asked the butler, Alfred shook his head solemnly.

"Unfortunately, Master Bruce had to attend some inevitable matters with the Leauge today. But he promised he'll be back by Christmas morning, and it was alright if you all started opening up presents without him, even though I would advise not to." Alfred finished, looking towards the hill of presents by the tree.

"He truly wanted to be here," Alfred commented, Maps frowned. Although it's not like they were in any rush to open presents, they were pretty sure most of them were for Mari and Eli. This shouldn't be their first year without their grandpa, but Mari was sick and Eli... well she was too young to really understand what was going on. So, if she had to wait until Christmas day to open presents it wouldn't be the end of the world or anything. Besides, she's is completely and utterly infatuated with her grandpa; it's a wonder she didn't start asking where he was the second they all sat down.

Tim broke the silence stating, "I don't think we need to rush or anything, it honestly wouldn't be the same without Bruce here anyways." Tim shrugged his shoulders, reaching for Alfred's famous mini cucumber sandwich. 

"Yeah, what would Christmas be without tall, dark, and broody here," Steph said lowering her voice to mimic the vigilante making bat-ears at Eli, she giggled and bounced on her feet at Steph's antics. 

"I also agree, Father should be present," Damian said, as he walked over towards his wife wrapping an arm around her waist, she grinned up at him and nodded. "Me too," Maps said hugging him from the side. Jason rolled his eyes before shrugging his shoulder, "Whatever doesn't make a difference to me, but if he's late we're starting without him." Jason said slowly stuffing his hands in his hoodie, Dick rolled his eyes throwing an arm around Jason's shoulders bringing him in real close.

"Aww, don't act like you don't care little wing, we all know you do." Dick grinned mischievously at Jason earning him a scowl and a small shove to his ribs. "Shut up Dickhead, nobody said shit," Jason growled, but then soon felt a quick smack up against his head, "Ow." He rubbed the back of his head turning towards the culprit, Cass stood there glaring angrily at him. 

"Bad word, not in front of Eli," Cass pointed at the toddler staring up at her dad, curiously blinking. Jason bit his lip, then looked apologetic as he reached down for the little girl. "Sorry," he mumbled to no one specifically but they heard him, Maps smiled warmly, Jason was the perfect dad but she knew he tried.

"Hey Jay why don't Damian and I take Eli off your hands tomorrow afternoon, we were planning to visit Mari then go shopping later." Maps asked, Damian, snapped his head towards her incredulously.

"We were? And what do you mean visit Mari? Isn't she hear?" Damian asked still confused about this new set of information, Maps pat his chest shaking her head. "Yes we are, Mari had gotten sick and is at home with her mom so we'll just pay her a visit, see how she's doing then drop off the presents then go shopping." Maps said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, leaving Damian feeling left out of the conversation. 

"I didn't-" Maps cut him off pinching his cheek, "Well, now you know," Maps smiled up at him innocently, making him frown in the process. Alfred cleared his throat catching everyone's attention announcing. "Well, I think that is a lovely idea, Miss Mia, now that we have everything cleared up I believe it is time for dinner." Alfred walked back towards the dining room and like flowers, to the sun they followed. Duke swept up the child, swiftly placing her on top of his shoulders as they walked into the dining room.

Damian stopped Maps by her arm pulling her into him, "A little heads up would have been nice, beloved." Damian hissed but Maps found no malicious intent in it, she smirked up at him. She reached over his shoulder and crossed them behind his neck leaning into him some more, giving him a tiny peck to his soft lips.

"Sorry, it was last minute... _forgive me_?" Maps pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. 

Damian's lip twitched into the bearest smile, looks like she won him over. 

"Come on, let's go eat." She reached down to grab his hand, biting his bottom lip ever so gently, before walking into the dining room with everyone else hand in hand. Once the two walked in, Maps had let out a loud gasp as she came to view, the sight and aroma of the food was a gentle massage to her soul. Christmas Eve dinner was home-baked bread and garden veggies gently roasted, drizzled in ridiculously old balsamic vinegar. Her stomach did elated cartwheels as she turned her eyes against the chocolate cake resting neatly between the roast beef and curry, a ruby-red cherry perched atop the inviting drizzle of gooey syrup. And so many more delectable dishes scattered all over the table, making Maps' mouth water with hunger. 

"Shall we go and eat? Or are we going to stand here and stare?" Damian quirked his brow amusingly, snapping Maps out of her daze shaking her head. "Heck yeah, let's go!" She cheered racing to the seat next to Dick, grabbing a plate and filling it up with all sorts of edibles until it was full to the brim. They all ate, drank eggnog, and were lively, telling the most terrible of jokes. That was them. Irregular, simple, yet caring enough to make the food truly scrumptious. This was the best family dinner ever.


	18. *You Belong To Me*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Smut!! You have been warned. Also, I know nothing about Greek Myth, so please don't hate me for any missed info. I based this chapter on the love affair between Aphrodite and Ares, I think you guys can guess why.

**Title: You Belong To Me**

**Day: 18**

**Au/Prompt** **: DemiGod/Mythology**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

Those that had stood atop of their perch, ruled over _every_ aspect of human life. It was said that the pantheon of deities who lived on Mount Olympus, was the highest in the mountains of Greece. Gods and goddesses looked like men and women but had the ability to shapeshift into many creatures and objects. And was–as many myths narrated–vulnerable to human weaknesses and desires. Maps, the goddess of beauty and love, was no stranger to these _desires and weaknesses_.

Especially to the man, she loved the most. Damian, the god of war, a god who fell desperately in love with the maiden of Venus. A man who showered her with gifts and compliments constantly, only to gain her affection. Of course, she was hesitant at first, she was only engaged to Hephaistos, the god of metalworking, smithing, sculpture, masonry, fire, and volcanoes. As a solution to prevent others from having many rivalries to possess her as some trophy. 

Although that didn't stop her affairs, not in the least bit. She was committed to so many gods, angles, and even humans alike. She found joy in other's _affection_ for her and exploited it for her own gain, but it was never really enough, nor was it fulfilling. That was when she had met Damian, that was when everything changed...

He breathed into her ear, tickling her with his hot and heavy breath. "You’re mine," Damian hardly whispers, it was clouded, caught in his throat between a growl and a hiss. It sends Maps over the edge, pleasure spreads all through her, along with the orgasm that she chased.

Her hips rocked back and forth fiercely, keeping her gaze upon the unusual color of his green eyes, she moaned when his hand's caressed all the way up to her belly, over her breasts, to her neck. Damian squeezes roughly, as he holds her there, bucking his hips up into her core, stretching her out, and stuffing her. But he was also grounding her, shaping her to accept the shameless act of him being inside her and not her husband. She could disappear completely in the passion of it all. But it’s wrong, so very wrong, every affair she's ever had, had never given her such a feeling of guilt. They were all meaningless in the end, she never loved any of them.

Not the way she felt about Damian, for crying out loud he was perhaps the most unpopular of all the Olympian gods, due to his quick temper, aggressiveness, and his unquenchable thirst for conflict. She knew that.. but she... it shouldn’t feel this good, but it does, and she has lost herself in the moment as he disappears into her essence over and over again.

Damian's hands left bruises in the most delicious ways. 

She shudders, but it’s from pure indescribable bliss, not fear. Damian traces her spine with two fingers, up and down. Maps sighed, shivering as his smooth tips run up and down her plump hips, "You're so divine..." he ran his tongue across her neck earning him a loud and sultry moan. He smirked down at her as his hips immediately picked up speed, Maps squirmed whining in protest as he has her hands pinned above her head. She ached to run her hands down his sweaty chest and lick away at his chiseled physique, to suck at his neck and leave little marks all over him. To claim him as her own, but she found herself trapped between his relentless assaults against her body and his hands. She was at his mercy, and she didn't care.

Damian smashed his lips against hers, sucking her bottom lip with such enthusiasm. It left her breathless, she whispered his name as he manhandled her hips to fit him deeper between her legs. She let out a tiny whimper when his hand slid to grab her butt and squeeze it painfully. Damian slowly kissed down her neck, to her breast and began sucking her left nipple. Maps bit her lips from screaming, she has never felt such ecstasy in her life. 

Damian circled her nipple with his tongue before speaking on the wet spot, his breath giving her goosebumps as tears began rolling down her face onto his sheets. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he said, "Crying over me, my enchanting goddess?" his horsed voice echoed throughout the room, Maps wasn't completely sure if she was hearing things or not. Too consumed in his touch to answer back with a witty reply, so what spilled out of her mouth was a weak chuckle and a moan.

Damian chuckled at her before placing a soft sweet kiss against her forehead. Then she felt it, warm strings coating her walls as they both came at the same time. He dropped his head into her neck, catching his breath as he inhaled her sweet intoxicating scent, mixed in with his. She was now finally his, after so many years of wooing, he's finally caught what rightfully belonged to him.

He finally laid near her, surrounded in her arms as he finally releases his hold on her. Her head now resting aloft his heart, sighing in contentment. Her fingers played with the swirls of his black slick hair, and down his throbbing muscles. She took in his defined features, his tan-skinned, tiny blemishes across his soft skin, and long beautiful lashes. She reminds herself, as she slips into her memories of Hephaistos's remarks, Damian isn’t him. His strong heartbeats against her ear reminded her little of Hephaistos's hard-hitting pound.

Damian's arms are stronger, at least they feel that way when he holds her against him. And in a sigh, his lips find the top of your head again, he whispers the words she was afraid to hear.

_**"I love you."** _

Her heart hammering against her chest, strains in her breast, threatening to break the resolve she has built in the last five years. And his words, sound so much more sincere than the put-downs that followed Hephaistos's _love you's_. When she doesn’t speak, Damian shuffles down and turns onto his side to look her into her brown beautiful eyes. His finger wiping away a few remaining tears pressed against her cheeks, she blinked up at him as more tears fell from her eye.

He frowned, "I know you feel it too," He stated firmly, Maps watches as his mouth moves, the supple lips moisten under his tongue as he resumes. She shook her head slowly causing him to frown harder. "You feel it too, do not deny it... because you're now mine, forever." He whispers, as his thumb connects with her lips as he strokes it gently.

_**"I love you..."** _

Damian repeated himself. 

Maps weren't even sure if she knew what love means? She has cried so hard about it in the last few weeks though, debating whether or not she wanted this. Was loving so bad that it hurts or makes her feel guilty, she wasn’t sure. It burrowed into her, right where the sting sat in the middle of her bosom, it dropped in the hooks, in deep into her soul, and refused to be removed. But she feels the sense of belonging, that at this very moment, in his arms... she is right where she belongs. Damian makes her feel safe, cared for, and cherished. Things she's never felt before with anyone else, and she will forever be beholden for that.

Finally, she looked up at him. His brows relaxed, he urges her with his soft gaze to say something, anything truly. Tears appeared anew, sliding down the corner of her eyes, over the bridge of her nose caressing her lips as they slid.

"My Beloved?" Damian's voice was softer, freer than the pull in her chest. And it breaks her heart, to feel this over sensation. It makes her understand that she needs him more than she needs the agony.

"Yes, I'm yours," she susurrated as she wept. The moan turned into a whimper as his lips touched hers ever so gently as if not to break her further. _"I love you..."_ she said against his, repeating herself with every kiss he brought upon her curvey lips. 

"I can't go back- I won't, I-I only belong to you, Damian," she mumbled as he pecked her cheek. Damian pulled back, but only just enough so her vision was filled with his tender eyes. Nose to nose, he held her face within his hands, shaking with delight. The caring emanates from his gaze, he glows a bit too, like her words were the reason for the smile spreading across his face. It's who he is, at his core, this passionate man with eyes only for her. And the fear of being caught by Hephaistos melted away under Damian's adoration.

"You aren’t going anywhere," his lips pressed against her many freckles, "You belong to me now." 


	19. My Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up, hopefully, I can finish this all by March. >_<

**Title: My Glasses**

**Day: 19**

**Au/Prompt: Glasses**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

The annoyed teen pushed her glasses up against her nose for the umpteenth time today, she blew out an exasperated sigh before returning back to her notes. "Man I seriously hate glasses," Maps cursed under her breath, as she finished copying down another sentence into her notebook. She hadn't planned on visiting him today really, but thanks to her eye doctor appointment she had missed class that day and had only made it back in time for the third period. And the only person she knew well enough from her first two classes was Damian.

The mysterious boy, who so deliberately sat next to her every day? She had assumed he hated him or something, but judging by the fact that she's now literally sitting in his bedroom copying down the notes she had missed in both classes. Means that he must like her right? Or at least didn't hate her? She wanted to ask herself but knew Damian had a reputation for having a short temper, and he was being nice enough to let her copy his notes after hours. She wasn't going to ruin this with her curiosity, the faster she got done, the faster she could leave.

Her glasses fell forward again, making Maps moan in agony. But of course, these stupid glasses were the biggest problem she was dealing with today. It was all thanks to her stupid brother ratting her out to their parent that she was having trouble seeing, if he had kept his mouth shut then maybe she wouldn't have needed to go to the doctor and miss two classes. Although they were a pain, she was also thankful that she had these glasses... moderately thankful. She can now see clearly now and made taking notes in class a lot easier now. 

The downside was that the glasses gave her that big-eyed cute animal look. As if she were the sweetest of anime characters, it was totally uncool. Maps roughly shoved the glasses back up her face and continued to write, good thing Damian wasn't paying attention to her. He was too busy playing on his phone or something, she wasn't sure what but was glad he was staring at her as he did in classes. It was so weird, he'd always have this look on his face that she couldn't describe as what? As she knew what it made her feel _weird_.

Maps stopped writing for a quick second, to peak to her left at the boy, who of course, was now openly staring at her. Maps quickly snapped her head back to her notes and started writing faster, why was he so weird? She remembers the first day they had met, it was in first period when she had accidentally bumped into him toppling over all his books. She hadn't meant to, it was solely by the collision, but he didn't see it that way. And he had gone off on her, shouting at her to watch where she was going and to pick up his things or else he was going to... _mutilate_ her or something. He must have been having a pretty bad day, that day because no one yells at Mia Mizoguchi and gets away with it, even if they were rich.

So she had equally gone off on him, telling him to stop being a complete douchebag and to change his attitude or no one was going to be his friend. The little prick had scoffed at her then rolled his eyes, and said. "Please as If I cared if anyone here whats to be my friend." Maps scowled at him and picked up his books, shoving them into his arms a little too roughly causing him to grunt. 

She took a step closer getting up and personal into his space grumbling back. "Just you wait rich boy, I'll make you regret ever talking like that to the great and all mighty Maps. I'll cast a spell on you and your family if you do it again," Maps hissed at him before turning on her heel and walking to her seat, to add to her anger he had purposely sat next to her as if he had accepted her challenge. The two stared each other down, sparkes were flying between the two and that was when their great rivalry had arisen. 

They would always one-up each other in every way, whether it was in who could complete their homework the fastest or answer the question first. Or who could reach for the last veggie patty at the lunch line, or who could run the fastest on track during P.E. so many things they battled and so many times he's won. It irritated her to no end, but thanks to their fierce rivalry she's gotten to know Damian a little better over the years. Like how he was a vegetarian at heart, or how he was super talented when it came to sports, and how skilled he was at painting.

Little things here and there that she began to notice and respect. But that didn't mean she was going to give up, he may have many gifts but she had something he didn't... integrity. He was so closed off from people and so cold towards anyone who got close to him, he scared off almost everyone in the school. She wouldn't be surprised if everyone did hate him, he was a total jerk but like a misunderstood one... she guesses that didn't really make any sense, but it did to her.

But ever since she's gotten her glasses he's been real quiet? Nicer even, that is if she could call him that? He wasn't snapping at her every time she entered class anymore and he even caned back on their _'challenges_ ' as if he had lost a passion for it. It was really weird, she wanted to ask him about it before, but she never got the chance. Now he's just openly ignoring her, she wasn't sure if she liked the mean and bossy Damian more or the quiet and... nice Damian? Could he possibly... like her now? Maps shivered at the thought, so she shook her head trying to rid her thoughts.

No that can't be possible, besides, this _weird_ thing started when she had obtained her pair of glasses. Did he not like glasses? Did she look that funny in them? Maps pressed her hand against her cheek staring at her notebook she had discarded long ago. If she was being honest, the glasses really brought out her cheekbones somehow. She had noticed it when she had picked them off the shelf that day, it was the reason she had chosen this pair. Others did too. It was as if she went from Superman to Clark Kent and we all dug him all the same. But that shouldn't warrant him to act this way? He was letting her copy his notes... at his house for crying out loud! the old Damian would never have let her done that.

Maps sighed out loud, she wasn't getting anywhere with this. It's best to just ignore it, as much as she enjoyed their constant bickering there had to be some point where it all had to end. A part of her had hoped that they could have been friends at the end of it all, now it was as if they were complete strangers. Maps frowned at her notebook, feeling her pair slip down again.

She sighed again, "Why are you just staring at your paper? Are you lost or something?" Damian asked, only a mere foot away from her. Maps jumped out of her skin startled by Damian's sudden sneak up. She leaned back from the boy and stared at him as if he were a ghost. Damian raised his brow before leaning back from the girl, "What?" he asked confused.

Maps blinked up at the boy before calming herself down, "Don't sneak up on people like that, could have used my kung fu on you, Damian, then you would have been for a world of hurt." Maps stated confidently, pointing an accusing finger at his face. Damian scoffed before rolling his eyes at her antics, he pushed her hand away and sat criss-cross in front of her and their notes.

"As if you could hurt me," Damianmocked, Maps hated when he did that but he was talking to her so... that was something. Damian picked up her notebook shaking it back and forth between the two of them affirming. "You've been staring at this for the past half-hour, please don't waste my time if you're just going to sit there and do nothing." Damian rolled, tossing the booklet back in front of her.

Well, she can't necessarily say he's completely changed, he's still the same old Damian she knows and despises. Which made her smile, causing the boy to look at her incredulously. 

"Why are you smiling?" he asked a little weary, Maps just shrugs her shoulders continuing her work on Damian's coffee table. "It's just you changed a little, I wasn't sure how I felt about until now," she said as she wrote down another sentence, now Damian was more so confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

Maps shook her head, "I don't know but I kind of like it, I noticed this happened when I had received my glasses... sooo maybe I should thank them for your sudden change?" Maps inquired, smiling brightly at the boy causing him to blush and turn away from the freckled face girl.

He tsked, shoving his hands in his hoody pockets, "Don't get used to this Mizoguchi, besides it's not like you look _cute_ in them or anything..." Damian mumbled, Maps giggled she rolled her eyes and went back to her notes. Maybe wearing glasses wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	20. Everything Is Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a few ideas from the comic book Deceased, and Gotham Academy's first Damian appearance.

**Title: Everything Is Alright**

**Day: 20**

**Au/Prompt: Univers Jumping**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

"Maps this is crazy!" Olive shouted from across the destroyed room, as she rushed to her best friend grabbed her by the shoulders. Maps shoved it off stuffing every belonging she had in her yellow backpack, placing her walkie-talkie and flashlight into the front pouch. Olive frowned as she was being ignored by her best friend, she reached for her once more to stop her relentless packing. Only to get pushed back by Maps, "Leave me alone Olive, I have to do this." Maps shouted, feeling tears prick the side of her eyes. She frustratingly rubbing at them, refusing to cry at a time like this, not when she was so close... Olive blinked disbelievingly at her before finally backing off.

Maps bent back down to pack the rest of her belongings, before zipping in closed. She stood up tossing her bag over her shoulder, she pulled out her portal transporter, which coincidentally looked a lot like a boom tube, and silently typed in the coordinates. Olive let out a long sigh before folding her arms across her chest, "This isn't going to work you know that right?" Olive stated harshly as she glared down at her best friend, Maps stopped typing to stare dejectedly at her device.

"I-I have to try Olive, he's dead because of me, I now have a way to bring him back. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this work," Maps announced wistfully, it was because she was so careless it brought death upon her husband. The apocalypse tends to do that to people as it brings waves of disease and meaningless deaths. Damian had already lost his family to the virus, save for Jason, Alfred, and Cass. He was so desperate to start a new, as the new Batman, giving hope to the people, even if it meant giving up his life. And that's what he did... he gave it up to save her.

They were supposed to start a family soon, but now he's gone. Maps couldn't keep going on like this, Damian and Olive were all she had left. And she'd be damned to just give that up so easily when maps had found out that Hugo Strange had made a device that could allow one to... jump universes. Ones where there wasn't an apocalypse going on, one where her husband was still alive, one where she could live happily ever after with her baby. He had almost completed the project until he was bitten and died, Maps had stumbled upon it one day by accident and found out how to make the little device work. This was her first test run ever, even if this didn't work at and it might actually kill her... at least they'll be with Damian again, as one big happy family.

"Maps I can't let you do this, it won't work don't end your life and your baby's life over Damian's death, he wouldn't want this." Olive pleaded with the freckle face girl, hoping she'd just drop this whole thing and see the light, where she and her baby could live. Olive already lost Kyle, she couldn't lose her too.

"You're wrong Olive, this will work, I just know it." She whispered to herself as if convincing herself was going to help rid of the butterflies in her stomach. But it didn't, it only seemed to make it worst by the second, she needed to jump now before she gets cold feet. Maps typed in a few more things, then suddenly a loud boom was heard causing the two girls to back away in fear. Shielding their eyes from the bright light, Maps was the first to peek from her hands only to open her eyes in complete shock. There it was the portal, a large swirling circle of... images?

Maps took a step closer to examine the portal, it portrayed images she's never seen before. One showed Damian in it wearing his old Robin costume, he looked pretty young somewhere around the age of ten maybe? Next was another image... it was a little distorted but she could see it clearly now stepping closer. This one showed Damian in it too, but he had long hair and a... Nightwing costume on but it was painted red? He was also standing next to Superman and not Batman? Wait there was another one, this time he looked to be much older but he was standing next to another woman... wait she recognized her, that was Raven? Maps briefly recognized her from the files on the bat-computer. She was apart of that Teen Titans group, but in this image, they seem to be... holding hands and kissing-

"Maps!" Olive shouted, panicking, as she pulled Maps back by her arm, and away from the portal this time the girl didn't fight her on it this time. "Maps are you alright? What did you see?" Olive asked worriedly, Maps stared blankly at her shoes. There didn't seem to be a universe where she and Damian were together as if she had never existed, to begin with. Maps didn't hold them back anymore as she let her tears fall freely now, Olive watched painfully as her best friend fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I don't understand, why... why is this happening to me?" Maps weakly begged for, hoping God would just appear and give her the answer or better yet take her away from this... this pain. Was this the only universe where she and Damian were together? Have they never met elsewhere? Why did the portal only show her these images instead of the one she was looking for? Nothing was fair, nothing mattered anymore, why was she even trying? Everything was pointless, just like this stupid apocalypse. It took everything from her and it continues to make her life miserable, she couldn't believe this was the only universe where Damian and she met... it just couldn't.

Maps opened her eyes and wiped her tears away, she looked up at Olive and smiled weakly at her. She slowly stood up and walked towards the portal again, but this time she knew where she was going. "Maps?" Olive asked weakly feeling tears fall down her face, Maps reached out her hand for her to take. 

"Olive I- I'm going to Damian now, you can come with me, and start over." Maps said reaching it further out for Olive to take but she just stared at it, turning her gaze away and then her back towards Maps. "I can't just run away Maps, I'm needed here..." That was all Maps needed to hear as she slowly stepped through the portal never to be seen again, to never look back as she falls through the many images of Damian's life without her. All but one universe, the one that she won't screw up everything, the one where this time she'll protect Damian.

Maps closed her eyes shut, as she started falling faster into the swirling opening until everything became one big blur all around her. But instead of letting her limbs gather speed, she curled in on herself until she felt nothing at all. Nothing but sweaty hands and hardwood floor? Maps eyes shot open as she gasped for dear life. Where was she? What was happening? Why did she- Maps looked down at her hand, she was apparently holding someone else's? But why?

"Are you just going to lay there all day or are going to get up?" Maps heart pounded heavily in her chest with utter relief and pure elation that it physically hurt to breath, she was pretty sure she wasn't anyways. She slowly looked up to find the man she fell in love with, it was really Damian... he was here and alive. Her breath caught in her throat at the realization that she really made it, although he was so young and she was- wait a second.

Maps stood up to full height, to find herself taller than Damian, but not by much maybe a few centimeters, but nothing too drastic. She looked down to find that she was wearing her old school uniform, and she was in her old yellow sneakers. She... she was a kid again?

"Um hello, child are you listening?" Damian snapped at Maps, getting impatient with her. But Maps paid no mind as she took in her surroundings as well, she was in the dorms. She must be at Gotham Academy, but why were she and Damian holding hands? They didn't meet this way back in her universe, they had met when they were much older and fighting a bunch of infected zombies. In fact, Damian never even went to Gotham Academy.

"I-I don't know," Maps studdered, as she truly looked confused.

Damian sighed, shaking his head. "You're impossible," he tsked as he lited up their still joined hands. "Look, we're stuck together and your friends are suddenly attacking us for no reason. We need to get back your stupid quill to undo this mess, and find some help." Damian said exasperated, Maps blinked a few times trying to absorb everything at once. But she still couldn't get over the fact that Damian was standing in front of her. Finally, she burst into tears as she jumped into Damian's arms, the boy cried out loud as the two fell onto the ground. Damian cushioned her fall, he grunted at her sudden weight and snarled, Damian looked down at the sobbing girl shaking in his arms, he froze on the spot.

Had he said something wrong? Did he overwhelm her? Is she hurt somewhere? They did just fly through that window not too long ago, she must have hurt herself in the process? He wasn't sure what to do? So he awkwardly patted her head, hoping that would calm her down. "There, there stop crying everything is fine." Damian soothed, Maps sniffles began to calm down as she looked down at the boy underneath her. 

"I know it is, I'm with you again." She whispered, gleefully, as she gently bowed down and laid her soft lips on his.


	21. Magical Love Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't have much action-wise, but it still involves magic and stuff, so it counts.

**Title: Magical Love Potions**

**Day: 21**

**Au/Prompt: Magic**

**Words: 2k**

* * *

"Pom? I need that love potion," Maps shouted excitedly, leaning over Pom's desk. The red hair teen deliberately flipped her page ever so slowly, refusing to remove her eyes from her Book of The Old Gotham. After about another minute or two, Pom flipped another page again but slower, making Maps pout.

" _Pooommm_ , this is really important you're the only potioneer in the village and my client needs a love potion by this Monday, and I'm all out." Maps whined and pleaded, cupping her hands together sporting on a soft puppy dog look towards her friend. Pom rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration, as she gently closed her book setting it aside where she could reach for it later. Once she did that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth, shooting her eyes open she threw Maps a harsh glare.

"You said that last week, and the week before that, and the week before that..." Pom stated firmly, steadying her gaze on the freckle face mag, Maps huffed folding her arms across her chest. "So what?" Maps grumbled under her breath turning her head away from the red head's intense gaze. Pom sat quietly for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, "Look Maps, I had already given you a love potion once before, one was enough. Do you think making potions is easy?" Pom snapped, as she slammed a hand over her work desk, rattling the many collectibles she had posted on it. Maps didn't flinch, she was quite used to her little outburst now.

Maps forced a small smile on her face as she explained, "Well," she started tightly. "If it had worked the first time then we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?" Maps replied back as her smile tightened some more making her look strained, or constipated. Pom wasn't too sure if there was really a difference between the two, but she didn't care. She knew what Maps game was and she wasn't falling for it again, so she swiftly stood up and walked towards the front door of her little shop. Opening it roughly and loudly for Maps to take the hint, but of course, that wasn't going to get rid of the mag so easily.

Maps frowned, refusing to move from her spot, "Pom, I'm serious, I-"

"If you're not going to tell me the truth I suggest you leave," Pom stated board as if she could care less whether this was serious or not. She knew why Maps wanted the potion, but did Maps know? It was obvious why Maps doesn't think the potion worked on her _client_ , but she wasn't going to come to terms with the answer if it came out of her mouth. So she'll have to make Maps see the light, but that's turning out to be tougher than she thought. Maps were just too dense to see what's in front of her, maybe now might be different.

Maps sighed as she leaned against Pom's desk obviously looking defeated. "Fine, it's not for one of my clients per se..." Maps muttered, fiddling with her frilly yellowish skirt, or was it gold? Well, it doesn't matter, that color has absolutely no business with her black stockings and that ugly red vest. At least her boots looked decent, although brown wasn't the way to go, maybe if she wore black ones they'd work with the outfit, and- Pom shook her head, she didn't have time to judge Maps' sense of fashion. She was about to crack down on why she wanted the potions in the first place.

Maps, still fiddling with her skirt began twisting and turning her foot into her soft carpet. Patience Pom, have patience. She repeated to herself feeling a headache coming on, finally after a minute or two Maps spoke up. "I had used it on a friend of mine, because um... well..." Maps trailed off at the end fiddling with her skirt again making Pom's brow twitch, she couldn't take this anymore.

"Maps just tell me what's going on," Pom shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Maps jumped a little before panic quickly set on her face, "I-I, I'm soo sorry Pom I know you told me not to use the whole bottle... but I did... and I know you told me not to use my magic to enhance the potion properties since there was already a _generous_ amount in it... but I did..." Maps have now stopped twidling with her skirt and are now jabbing at her fingers. Pom had a feeling she was going to do that, it was the reason she only used half of the ingredients intended into her love potion. Whoever the poor soul she was pursuing didn't need to go gaga crazy during the week, until the potion eventually had run its course and soon exited the victim.

But to think she'd go so far as use her magic to strengthen the potion was absolutely crazy. Maps was a very skilled magician, she's at the top of her classes in Gothet Academy for Wizards & Witches. If she some how _enhance_ one of her many concussions, then that means she was being absolutely serious about this _client_ of hers. Whoever she wanted to fall for her, God help them. Pom shook her head, maybe giving her the potion was a bad idea now that she thinks about it, Pom thought scratching her head frustratingly. 

"Look, it's fine whatever, but if you went through all this trouble why do you think it didn't work?" Pom asked, Maps huffed rolling her eyes, causing Pom to frown disapprovingly. "Why do you think? You didn't make it right, and I've told you this but you won't admit that you made a mistake." Maps said condescendingly as if it was the obvious thing in the world, Pom was ready to utterly kick her out, but if she did that she'll never stop bothering her. 

"Look, Maps the potion worked trust me I know what I'm doing, there are other explanations to this," Maps tilted her head confused, so Pom clarified some more. "Think about it, what changed from the way they acted before you gave them the potion?"

Maps whined, "Absolutely Nothing!" she shouted, feeling a little exasperated with Pom's endless questions, she wanted her potion so that she could leave to hatch out her next move of attack. 

"Explain," Pom demanded folding her arms. Map bit her lip from shouting, she took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know... he was being a grumpy jerk and acted all high and mighty like he was king of the world or whatever. So I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine by giving him a love potion but I had to strengthen the dosage so it makes him all lovey-dovie and do exactly whatever I say for that week... but he's not acting any different." Maps threw her hands up again looking lost and bewildered. Pom smacked her head shaking it, no one can be this stupid, she thought.

"Well then," Pom paused, trying to explain this as gently as she could, which was saying a lot for her. "Wouldn't that mean you didn't need the potion in the first place?" Pom ended, hoping that she'll understand now. Maps stood there blinking, "That doesn't make any sense, if the potion did work as you claim to, then the only reason why it didn't work was that he was immune to it." Maps pondered placing her hand on her chin as she began pacing back and forth in the shop. "No human was immune to potions, maybe they could have a bad reaction to it, but Dami- I mean my friend didn't have any reactions because nothing changed..." Pom waited silently as she watches one of her few friends figure out her _issue_.

She might as well make tea, Pom thought as she made her way moved across the room. She pulled out her kettle from her cabinet placing it on a mini stove and turned the dial on high. 

"Maybe it's cause he knew I was poisoning him and counter-attacked, making me believe it didn't work questioning my magic skills?" Maps ponder out loud as she continued to pace, Pom picked out a small packet of tea from her drawer, placing it in her mug while she waited for the water to heat up.

Mas suddenly stopped and snapped her fingers, as if she figured out the answer to her problem. Which Pom highly doubts it, "I know now, it's because he's an alien." Pom almost choked on her spit as she snorted at Maps findings. An alien? Out of every possibility she came up with... aliens? Oh boy, no wonder she was so perplexed, she's a complete moron. She guesses there are really stupid people in the world, well actually she already knew that... but to thinks she'd befriend one of them. Guess there is only one option left, tell her the obvious to her face and hope for the best.

Pom shrugged at her grand plan, not like there was much else she could do at this point she looked so set on the alien idea. "Maps that's not it," Pom heard the kettle whistling and she wanted her tea. What else was she going to drink to rid of this headache? "No way Pom, I've hit the jackpot on this one. It can't be anything else but that," Maps explained as she walked over to Pom's side leaning against the counter.

"You didn't mention the fact that he might already love you? And judging from the fact that you boosted the potion's effects, only means he's already completely smitten with you." Pom revealed as she poured the hot water into her mug, she knew Maps wasn't going to believe her but she had something up her sleeve that might help with any more of her doubts.

Maps made a face at her conclusion, "Love? Pom, are you feeling alright? Why would it be love I needed a love potion in order to make him fall for me, if it didn't work wouldn't mean there's something wrong on my end?" Maps questioned, raising her brow at her friend as she watches her take a long and dramatic sip of her tea, Maps rolled her eyes at her.

After Pom was done taking her long-awaited sip, she summarised. "Not necessarily, how my potions work were based on people's emotions depending on the potion. All it does is alter their existing feeling, If love was the ideal here then it should have worked by modifying his emotions in your favor." Pom took another sip of her tea, thankfully a shorter one.

"Okay, I get that part but why didn't-" Maps was cut off by Pom, placing a finger to Maps delicate lips. "Let me finish okay?" Pom lightly asked, Maps nodded.

Pom took her hand away from the girl's lips and continued, "Now here's the tricky part, potions that specifically serve on human emotions don't always go as planned. Because human emotions are... fickling." Pom finished, Maps refrained from saying anything seeing as she wasn't done explaining. She understood what she was talking about... to some degree but not enough to know what she was trying to tell her?

Pom took her silence as a plea to continue, "Human emotions are hard to pinpoint, they could feel happy one minute, but then feel extremely depressed the next. Emotions are baffling even to the ancients, so it could mean that this guy already had strong emotions for you or he himself was already battling with these emotions, throwing himself into believing he already had feelings for you." Pom took another long and over-dramatic sip of her tea as Maps stood there watching her... blankly.

"You're saying that the potion wasn't needed anyway because... he already liked me?" Maps blinked two or maybe six times, piercing incredible at Pom. The redhead shrugs her shoulders as she finally set her cup down facing her friend.

"Maps," Pom started, "You're one of the top mages in this village, if what you said was true about you heightening my potion then it pretty clear that it worked. Magic isn't something you can brush off it had to have made some sort of effect on the potion, and as you said, nothing happened." Pom finished, smiling as she watched Maps face glow with sudden realization.

"Damian loves me?" She whispered to herself.

"Who?" Pom asked, tilting her head to the side questionably.

"Damian loves me?!" Maps said louder as her eyes widen in wonder, ignoring Pom's question.

"Who's Dami-" Pom stopped mid-sentence, as she watched Maps run outside screaming. "DAMIAN LOVES ME!!!!" At the top of her lungs, Pom shook her head chuckling. 

"Welp, guess my work here is done," she said sipping her tea again.


	22. A Work Of Art

**Title: A Work Of Art**

**Day: 22**

**Au/Prompt: Painting/Drawing**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

"Ugh, how long do I have to sit here," Maps complained for the tenth time today, making Damian twitch with annoyance. Of course, he had to get his impatient girlfriend to be his art partner. He couldn't have had anyone else? That weird kid Eric would have been a better candidate than her, Damian let out a sigh through his nose as he put the paintbrush down. They've only been at this for about thirty minutes now and she refuses to sit still long enough for him to paint. He wonders if it's too late to change partners now only two weeks into this project? Damian pondered for a second, then realize that she may have had some sort of hand to play in all of this. 

Especially when the composition of the painting is love. The instructor had made it pretty clear that he wanted something that had inspired _love_ within his students. Maps had immediately clung to him as so nobody else would, more specifically his fan club. And now they were here, in his room, at three in the morning, because she decided to stay the night and finish the project now so that they can play tomorrow. She wasn't even painting, all she had to do was sit still and don't move. And as he thought this, he watched incredulously as Maps rocked side to side in her chair. They were never going to get this done.

"You know," Damian started with a huff. "If you would just sit still and stop moving, I could get this done much faster." He uttered, so completely done with everything wishing he could just go to bed already.

Maps whined stretching her arms and legs, "But my back hurts, can't you just take a picture of me and draw off of that?" Maps asked bending backward as she stretched to the sky, Damian rolled his eyes. "Then what would you have done towards the project?" Maps shrugged her shoulders standing up to grab her juice box resting on his nightstand, she made a loud slurp as she drank. 

"I provided you with the image, that should be good enough," Maps tossed her empty juice box into his trash bin before hopping onto his bed swinging her feet back and forth without a care in the world. 

Damian growled, "It is absolutely not," Damian barked, but quickly reprimanded himself for shouting. Everyone was asleep, he didn't want them waking up finding her in his room at this hour, they would undoubtedly get the wrong idea. Damian pinched the bridge of his nose sighing again, he needed to figure out something to help her sit still? Just as he was about to bribe her with candy, because kids liked candy, he looked up to find her standing merely a foot from him. She leaned down into his personal space peering at the half-finished painting. Damian felt his heart pick up a beat or two at her closeness, but didn't say anything about it watching her intently.

Maps eyes scanned over the drawing as if it were the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. Damian couldn't help but turn his head in embarrassment. Maps reached to finger along the ridges ao the painting, her eyes moving from place to place unable to decide what to focus on the most. She could only imagine that the art reflects the emotion inside the artist. The stroke lines are clear almost lovingly so, it showed her as the centerpiece but Maps couldn't help but look over the background of the painting. Big beautiful flowers blooming just below her waist, and it is both stunning and head-ache inducing, it's like a novel compressed onto a single canvas. 

When Maps' hand moves over the canvass, it was almost like her mind was directing her hand without her permission, it was strange really. Her hand moves instinctively to her face which was facing away towards the left, building a new light to the picture, often one she's never seen before. In this fantastical picture, she sees the way he sees her, reflections of his mind painted clear as day on his canvass, but there is something else there too. She didn't know what, perhaps she was just imagining it?

"Do you like it so far?" Damian asked, already knowing the answer. She merely nodded stepping back from the painting returning back into her chair. Damian blinked, she exactly the same as she was drawn in the painting. Damian hesitantly picks up his paintbrush and began painting again and began stroking it gently across the board. Guess this means he can get some work done? Damian never understood Maps, she was a mystery to him. Supposed it's what had attracted him to her in the first place, he remembers vividly the first day he had seen her.

It was the second day in school and he had already grown bored of it. So he decided to skip the remainder of classes, opting to fill his booklet with sketches. He had discovered an empty room where he could draw in peace, he flipped it open to find pages upon pages of ideas, the smallest questions of what wanders in his mind. But at the moment, he found himself empty of ideas. He glared at the blank sheet of paper for over three minutes hoping that something would eventually come to his mind if he did, yet nothing.

That was when he saw her, she silently slipped into the room and surprisingly undetected from him. She seems to not have noticed him as she crossed the room to a blank canvass, he must have wandered into the art room. Damian watched silently as she collected supplies scattered all over the room and pulled up a chair and began painting.

The pencil swirls with every flick of her wrist, satisfying streaks of graphite adorn the paper. Strange creatures jump off the pages, once she was done drawing her... creature. She picked up the paint and dipped her finger into the greens and yellows. Fingers smearing all over the drawing, paint splashing on her clothes. Of course, she decided not to wear coveralls. But still, she was good, he'll give her that.

As she finishes up her drawing, she claps her hands together and whistles. "What a masterpiece," She said to no one in particular, Damian rolled his eyes. It wasn't anything special, but now that she was done he had a much better look at her. And if he was being honest, she was ordinary, with her thin brown hair that went down just below her ears and curled there. She had large brown eyes and wore too big jeans and t-shirts, jingly bracelets playing at her wrists. Freckles dancing across her nose to her cheeks, if you saw her on the street you might think she was average.

The only unusual thing about her was that she was covered in paint. She was streaked through with thousands of astonishing colors. He continued to watch her move around the room cleaning up the supplies and setting up her painting on a stand. She moved towards the sink and scrubbed the soap onto her skin, watching the ink slither down her arms and face, swirl into the drain. Art was everywhere and to him, she looked like art itself.

Over the years he's gotten to know her, she saw the world as it was, a beautiful array of colors and patterns, ideas and equations, love and fear. It was all a canvas to them, it left space for them to paint their own story, their own lives in the whites of the world. She ran strokes over and into his life and of many others, either ruining their work or creating something simultaneously brilliant. She was a true artist in his eyes, one who saw the world for how it was supposed to be seen; with an open heart, mind, body, soul. She judged no one and nothing. Damian saw the excitement in her eyes when she saw the painting, it was how he truly saw her. She may not fully understand it but that was completely fine with him, he was just happy she liked it.

After a few moments, Damian had finally finished the painting.

"I'm done," and then without a word, she jogged down from her chair to see the finishing touches then smiled. "It's beautiful Damian," she commented nodding her head approvingly. Good, he thought placing the paintbrush down.

"Shall we go to bed then? We have a big day ahead of us if you want to cram any activities into today." Damian said cleaning up his supplies, Maps hummed as she looked towards his widow to see the sun already coming up. "Actually, I'd rather have a chill day. All this painting and drawing really takes it out of a person, can we just cuddle and watch harry Potter?" Maps asked leaning over his shoulder resting her head against him, he smiled and nodded. "Whatever you want," Maps smiled ever so brightly, as he shortly reminds himself that she truly is a work of art.


	23. A Pleasant Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I missed the mark with this one too, but it has hot chocolate in it so it counts. I added Jason in this because we need more Jaybird in our lives.

**Title: A Pleasant Surprise**

**Day: 23**

**Au/Prompt: Hot Chocolet**

**Words: 2k**

* * *

"How much longer," Maps whined for the fifth time today since they left the manor, slumping down into her seat. Damian rolled his eyes crossing his arms lazily, "Remind me just how old are you? I swear you have the patience of a flea." Damian replied evenly, he grew tired of her constant moaning. If she kept imploring him for answers he was bound to crack at some point, he prides himself on keeping a cool head for this long. 

Maps huffed, "I'm thirteen for your information, and you said we were visiting your brother cause he got into a car accident recently. That's why we're coming over to make him cookies and hot chocolate, but I didn't think it'd take an hour to drive up to his place." Maps finished, finally sitting up in her seat peering out her window, then grimaced realizing that they were in the shadiest parts of Gotham. Crime Alley, she heard a lot about this place when she was a kid. Mainly what had gone down all those years ago with the Waynes, to think one of his children lives in the area seems a bit-

Damian sighed out loud, "Look this shouldn't take long, I wasn't planning on staying so let's not make it _too_ obvious why we're here. Just follow my lead okay?" Damian charged, Maps rolled her eyes. "I'll be on my best behavior ol' wise one," Maps saluted the preteen earning her a warm chuckle from the butler, Damian said nothing else as he redirected his sights back on the road.

Despite the long drive, Maps was pretty excited to meet another one of Damian's brothers. Dick had been so open and warm to her the first time they had met, she was just as equally thrilled to meet him too. He had this light to him that could blind you if you stared too long, it was a nice change of pace from Damian's attitude. Tim was a bit different, he was sort of on the denial side when it came to her, especially when it came to their relationship. He appeared more alarmed at the idea that Damian even had _normal_ friends, to begin with, as he so politely puts it. But after a while, he soon warmed up to her and now they have brunches every Tuesday. Tim had a lot of tips to offer her on how to deal with Damian when he starts _acting out_. His word, not hers, but she appreciates the sentiment. 

But this _Jason_ person was a complete mystery to her, she doesn't hear much about him whenever she's at the manor nor does she want to ask. She noticed that there weren't as many pictures of his set up around the estate, not like Dick, Tim, and Damian's were. It seems like this _Jason_ person is a touchy subject for the family, which was why she asked to join Damian in the first place. She wanted to learn more about him and what he was about, a part of her felt like it wasn't really her place to pry. She's only known Damian for about a year and a half, but she already feels like she's apart of the family. So she just couldn't help it, blame her curiosity for her rudeness. But don't blame the player, her excitement had soon died down after the first thirty minutes, only to have it be replaced with anxiety.

It's why she feels so restless, Damian was no help either. She had asked him a few questions about this _Jason_ person, but his only reply was to not ask obvious questions. As if she knew what that meant, she couldn't get much else out of the boy the rest of the ride. Leave her on edge tapping her foot endlessly, fidgeting with her fingers, and sweating profoundly. She really hoped that she wouldn't screw this up, Dick had briefly told her just before they left that _Jason_ was somewhat like Damian in a lot of regards. She thought if that were true she could handle anything that was thrown at her, being friends with Damian had given her a sense of understanding. 

Damian had a habit of saying one thing and have it meant something entirely different. It's how she got so good at reading the boy, by reading in between the lines. If this _Jason_ person was anything like that then she'll have her work cut out for her, but it'll be all worth it in the end. If Damian had deemed this worthy of his time, then it must mean that his brother meant the world to him, even though he stated otherwise.

"We will be there shorty Miss Mia, I would like to advise you on the young man but I don't believe that will be necessary. I wouldn't want to worry you any more than you already are." Maps chuckled nervously, she didn't mean to look nervous. But this wasn't entirely her fault, if Damian had just given her some sort of information on the guy then she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. She really wanted to make a good impression with his older brother, what if he thought she was weird? Or he thought girls should wear long hair instead of short? What if she said something that was insensitive? What if he hated maps? Or the color yellow? she feels like she's stepping into territory that she might not retune from. 

"Sorry Al, I shouldn't be this nervous, I'm not sure what to expect when we get there." Maps sighed feeling tense, she needed to relax this shouldn't be this difficult for her. She's dealt with scarier foes than this mystery man every day. 

"Relax will you, if you ruin this I will skin you alive." Damian threatened. Maps shuddered, Oh yeah that'll help her relax good thinking Damian. Maps thought sarcastically rolling her eyes, but he did have a point there was no point in worrying about something that was out of her control. All she could do was be herself, and if that wasn't enough then she couldn't say she didn't try.

"We're here," Maps snaps her head up out the other side of the car's window to see a decently clean apartment complex. Damian opened the door to the chilling air, grabbing the bags of ingredients from the trunk. Maps soon followed, stepping a foot deep into the snow covering the streets like a blanket. She met Damian towards the back she quickly felt two bags being shoved into her hands, as the trunk soon shut closed. Damian walked to the front of the vehicle, leaning into the rolled down car window, and said, "We shouldn't be more than two hours, I'll text you if thing changes," The butler nodded and smiled.

"Do have fun, and don't cause Master Jason any trouble he's still healing from his _accident_ ," Damian nodded and then started his way towards the complex, Maps waved bye before following after him. As the two ascended the stairs to the second floor, they came at the end of the walk-way and knocked on a door with the number 230 three times. Maps rocked back and forth on her feet as they waited patiently for the door to open, after a minute passed she heard the locks on the door twist and turn until the door finally opened.

And behold there stood a man roughly around 6'3 and very bulky, short black hair and pretty blue eyes, but the most noticeable thing about him were the bruises? He looked... terrible, Damian never gave her the full severity of his injuries, other than that he had an accident. He had a huge bruise on the side of his left cheek, and another one under his jaw. Then his right arm was wrapped up like he sprained it or something, a few cuts here and there around his shoulders and neck, he looked extremely tired too. 

Although the bruises look awfully too similar to fist prints? 

"What do you want squirt?" The tall boy demanded standoff-ish avoiding eye contact with her, she couldn't blame him he looked like literal death.

"Morning Todd," Damian spoke monotoned, pushing his way past his scowling brother. Maps gave him a polite smile following after the preteen, once she stepped through she took noticed in the many boxes laying everywhere. He must have recently moved here, the place seemed a bit empty save for the kitchen. Which was filled with dirty dishes and tv dinner boxes, Damian set his ingredients on the counter cleaning off any garbage into Jason's trash can.

After he was finished he gave Jason a pointed look as if saying how disappointed he is in his kitchen. "I'm here to bake cookies, father has caught a cold and I'm going to make something to help him feel better. I wanted it to be a surprise so I came here," He gave Maps a quick nod signaling her to introduce herself, she perked up at that, quickly setting the items in her hand down before walking in front of Jason, extending her hand out for him to take.

She put forth her best smile and spoke, "I'm Mia Mizoguchi, but everyone calls me Maps, I'm Damian's friend from school it's nice to finally meet you." Maps finished, hoping he won't notice how nervous she was right now. Jason gave her a curious look before taking her hand into his, "Um, yeah nice to meet you too," Jason stammered, taking a few more steps into the apartment before asking.

"Why couldn't you just do this at Tim's place it would have been closer?" Jason asked releasing the girl's hand, Damian scoffed rolling his eyes. He took the many items out of their bags placing them gently on the counter, "You would have me visit my least favorite person? Please Todd you should have more common sense than that." Damian replied a bit snarky, Jason scowled at that.

"Well excuse me," Jason snapped, "Am I to believe that I'm your favorite, pretty sure Dicky wouldn't be too happy to hear that his _beloved_ little brother is replacing him." Jason spat back limping over to lock his door, Maps felt awkward as the atmosphere grew tense. Jason had a sharp tongue to him, Maps quickly took discern. But Damian didn't seem fazed by it in the least bit, was this a regular thing between the two? Maps thought inquisitively. Damian took out a huge pot from the cabinet and a cookie sheet, and a pan, probably for the cookies. Then a large bowl and a wooden spoon, milk, sugar, and baking soda.

"Please don't be ridiculous, I'm merely using your kitchen it has nothing to do with _preferences_ ," Damian returned flatly, Jason rolled his eyes, he didn't seem to have believed him. "Besides," Damian continued, "with your recent motorcycle accident, you're completely useless I'm just trying to help you out." Damian finished placing everything accordingly and nodded approvingly giving everything another once over. Jason limped past Maps, who was just standing in the middle of the room unsure of what to do or say. Because she didn't, should she help defuse the situation? Or tell Damian off for being so unfriendly towards his beat-up brother. 

Jason limped into a stool and leaning over their incidence with mild interest, then turned to a stotic look. "Don't act like I still can't kick your ass demon spawn, why don't you tell me why you're really here, is it to introduce me to your little girlfriend?" Jason jerked his thumb in the direction of Maps, startling the poor girl.

Maps quickly rushed up towards the two, waving her hands flusteredly. "N-no way I'm r-really just Damian friend nothing more really, Damian's telling the truth he didn't know where else to go. I'm here cause he doesn't know how to make hot chocolate and I thought it'd be rude to get you to do it...and... um." Maps bit her bottom lip, she was ranting again. The two stared at her unusual and Maps wanted nothing more than to just crawl into a hole and dissipate.

Jason rubbed his neck sheepishly and tried to offer the girl a smile, "Right, sorry for assuming," he said looking away from her. Maps bit her lip hard, she wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood at this point.

Maps clumsily made her way into Jason's kitchen, reaching for the milk. "A-anyways let's get started, I'll do the hot chocolate and you bake the cookies okay Damian." Damian made a face at her that she knew all too well, she wanted to comment on it but felt Jason's stare on her. 

"Don't tell me what to do," he barked, as he started on making the dough. "Why don't you make yourself useful and pass me the cocoa powder Todd," Damian said as he finished making the dough and is now rolling them into balls. Jason rolled his eyes and handed him the powder, which Damian passed to Maps. She stirred the milk watching as it heats up by the minute, now was her chance to ask Jason a few questions. Maps cleared her throat and announced, "Hey I noticed those boxes everywhere, did you just recently move here? Or did you not feel like doing it? It's cool if you didn't though, I never feel like folding up my clothes when Kyle told me. But it'd make sense since you recently had gotten in an accident." Maps began ranting again but couldn't find it in her to stop this time, she asked him all sorts of questions like what was his favorite color? What did he do for his downtime? Did he read, if so how often? Does he like puzzles? Does he own a gun? What is pi? Does he have a Tumbler account? And so many more questions.

But what caused her to stop her infinite questions was laughter, Jason, was laughing. She blinked a few times, surprised. She watched as the giant leaned back into his chair full-on belly laughing, it was kind of cute. Maps started giggling at the boy, Damian let out a smirk of his own.

"Oh boy, you're a weird one I'll tell you that, guess the demon picked a good one," Maps smiled brightly, the two soon flowed into a pleasant conversation. Jason answered all her questions and vice versa, Maps was taken back by how easy it was to talk to Jason. He had such a vast knowledge of literature and recommended her a few mystery murder books that might pique her interest. All in all, Jason was a lovely soul that she'll more than be happy to visit more often so that they could talk all about Sherlock Holmes.

Suddenly there was a loud ding coming from the oven, Damian reached down a pulled out the now baked cookies placing them on the top stove. She hadn't even noticed he had put them in the oven? She turned back to her pot of boiling milk and turned the stove off, pouring the mix in along with, cocoa powder, sugar, and cinnamon. Maps took in the enchanting smell and sighed, sometimes the most simple of things are the best.

Damian lays down three mugs with a clink to the counter and glances over, Maps looked down at the mugs and smiled. There was a mug that had writing on it saying 'Go Away I'm Reading' another 'Daddy Issues' and the last 'Mysteries 4 Life' Maps chuckled as the hot chocolate finally cooled down. She poured all three cups and even amount topping it with mini marshmallows and whip cream. 

"Okay, everything is done," Maps announced placing the -Go Away I'm Reading- mug in front of Jason along with a plate of two cookies. He raised a brow at the two as they dug into their cookie and hot chocolate. "Mh, it's good Damian," Maps mused over her cookie dipping it into her drink.

"Obviously," Damian stated haughty, taking another sip of his drink. Jason still hasn't touched his drink staring at it carefully as if it's going to jump up at him any second. Shortly, he grabbed the cup and took a meager sip from it, his face lit up for a brief moment before he took another and another. Maps sighed peacefully, she looked over to the boy next to her and watched him bringing a grin, she looked away, failing to suppress a small laugh. 


	24. My Ghost Friend

**Title: My Ghost Friend**

**Day: 24**

**Au/Prompt: Ghost**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows like pebbles as she drives onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that she can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Maps let out a frustrated sigh, just great she thought. This was not her day, she had clients that reached from her office to downtown Gotham. She knew working as a secretary wasn't the most ideal job in the world but it paid her bills, she just wished it was what she truly wanted in life. But it's not. Not only that but every customer was rude. She had a long day and was just ready to head home and crash into her couch hopefully to stay there until next week.

Despite her car ride feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms her, she watches raindrops race down to the windows and onto the ground as she drove by. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting, but she'd rather be outside in those puddles than stuck in this car. Maps chuckled at that thought, she'd love to jump in puddles every time it rained when she was a little kid. It'd probably look strange if she did it as an adult now. Maps finally pulled into her driveway shutting down her Engin, she finally made it. She slumped back into her seat and let out another sigh but this one was less harsh. 

She looked up at her newly bought house, it had at least three rooms and two bathrooms. A beautiful kitchen and a great patio, she got it for a steal on the market, only three thousand dollars. Of course, Maps was skeptical about why it was for dirt cheap. Usually, houses go up to eleven thousand dollars especially in a good neighborhood like this. Only-apartments cost that much, not houses.

But Maps couldn't complain, especially when she found out why the owners wanted to get rid of this house so easily. Maps stood out of her car and locked it, she walked up the few steps to her house and noticed the door ajar, she wasn't scared. He would sometimes do that when she was gone too long from the house. She pushed the door open to be met with silence and the rain hitting the ground from behind her.

"I'm home," she shouted into her empty house, locking the door behind her. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop unlocking my door, people can come in and rob me, is that what you want?" Maps shouted into her house, not expecting a reply as usual. But then suddenly her bag of cat food fell to the floor, knocking its contents out all over the floor. She huffed annoyed, walking over to the bag to clean up the mess.

"Misses Fluffy is on vacation with my brother so you won't be seeing her for another two weeks, I miss her to you know." Maps said out loud picking up the bag to put it away in the pantry. 

"I get you're lonely without her, but just bear with me okay?" Maps asked, hoping her little ghost friend would understand and stop knocking her things over. When she got nothing she took it as a sign that he understands, maybe? Maps scratched the back of her head before heading to her bedroom to change into some comfy clothes. Maps knew that she was crazy for befriending a ghost especially one as grumpy as this one, but she couldn't help it.

All the ghost ever wanted was someone to show him how to trust the light that said it was time to come home. The nature of the ghost and its reason for staying stem from the choices that were made in his living years, Maps wasn't a ghost whisper so she wasn't sure how to help him. But maybe giving him some company would work. It was her third day living here when she found out about her little friend, he would always pull off her covers or knock over her cups and plates. She honestly didn't mind the idea of living with a ghost, she'd always hunt them down in her Academy years when she was younger, she grew used to their company. 

Over the years of living together she's learned a few things here and there, fist of all it was a child; a little boy who had died years ago. Also, his name was _Damian_. It was sort of nice, he was a very demanding ghost too. She could never bring over guests, especially males. He was a super jealous ghost, at that. The only reason she tolerates it is because out of all her years living here he's never hurt her nor her cat. In fact, her cat seems to enjoy his company more than hers.

But it never bothered her, there were times where they'd write out full conversations on her notebook and have so much fun. Of course, he doesn't remember much of his life before he died but that was okay, Maps made do with what they had. After slipping on her black t-shirt and yellow short shorts, grabbing her black and yellow striped knee-high sock slid them on, and made her way to her living room. She hopped onto her couch and began flipping through channels since her little friend had already turned it on for her.

Maps flipped open her notebook setting it down on her coffee table. "So what are we watching today, the new season of Fuller House or Criminal Minds?" Maps asked, still lazily flipping through channels. When she noticed writing in her notebook, she peered down and read.

_"Neither is good, let us finish the Big Bang Theory."_

Maps smiled, switching the channel to the show. She set the remote down and stretched, "Great idea, I need this to unwind, especially since I had a bad day at work today." Maps laid down on her couch snuggling up with her big cover, when she noticed more writing on her notebook.

_"Do you wish to talk about it?"_

Maps tapped her chin in thought before shrugging, "Why not," Maps said, as she dived into her sucky experience at work. Starting with her dumb coworkers and her egotistical boss, then following up on her rude clients and that she couldn't hear them all well due to the low-budget devices. She went on and on as if there was a real person there, well technically there was but she just couldn't touch, hear, or see him. 

_"Sucks,"_

Was all he written, it made Maps grin and said, "Yeah, sucks," she said leaning into her comfy cover. "But I'm glad you're here, I don't know what I would have done without you, Damian." She whispered, before letting out a loud yawn, as she soon fell asleep she could have sworn she felt arms wrap around her.


	25. Our Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated Christmas!!!

**Title: Our Little Christmas**

**Day: 25**

**Au/Prompt: Chrismas Celebration**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

Maps sat waiting patiently on her bed for the clock to strike midnight, she silently clutched her batman teddy bear between her breasts tapping her foot repeatedly. It was eleven-thirty, thirty more minutes to go. A more eager part of her wanted to sit at her window seal and see if she could spot him swinging down, but, she stayed true to her promise and waited quietly on her bed for her boyfriend to come. Maps cuddled closer to her bear and smiled into his fluffy hair, Maps had waited all day for this moment, it was sort of their new tradition now. 

Every Christmas, Damian would swoop in, with his robin costume might she add, into her bedroom to exchange a gift. The gift could be literally anything, it never had to be associate with them or even Christmas itself. As long as it was bestowed upon them as a gift it counted, it was a sort of gag that she had started with him about four years ago. It was her first gift exchange with Damian, and she had absolutely no clue as to what to get the boy. What do you give someone made of money? He already had everything he could possibly ask for and more, and even if he didn't he surely had the _means_ to buy it himself.

So shopping was pure chaotic, nothing seemed to be good enough. Then she came up with the idea of making something, she wasn't an art genius or a master chef or anything but, what the heck. Maps had first drawn him a picture of her, robin, and batman all standing on the GCPD's building with the bat-symbol shining ever so bright in the background. Then named it the best crime-fighting team ever!!! Damian laughed when he first received it then proceed to criticize her drawing of batman, but all in all, he seemed to like it. But she didn't stop there, she had gone a step further and made robin and batman shaped cookies too. She had baked enough for the whole family to enjoy, but of course, Damian wasn't one for sharing.

Although her gifts weren't as spectacular as his was, which was a large painting of Gotham city with the bat gliding down from a very tall building. She had placed it up in her dorm for all to see and marvel over, she was incredibly satisfied with her gift. But felt bad for not being able to top his gifts, he had reassured her that there was no competition, but that was cheap talk coming from someone who practically owns half the city. 

So as to not _outshine her_ , he joined in on the random gift exchange. The first time Damian did it, he didn't really get the idea. He had bought her all sorts of expensive things, necklaces, bracelets, shoes, clothes, and more. Maps had felt extremely overwhelmed by everything, she told him to take everything back and exchange it for something less extravagant. Knowing Damian he didn't understand, so it was up to Maps to show him, they had both went to the store and took the gifts back. Once they did that Maps and Damian walked around the store as she pointed at the little things she liked.

Like a bag of chips- Hot Cheetos to be precise, three bags of cookies, a DVD movie- the princess and the frog because it's unmistakably the best Disney movie ever, a few posters of her favorite caped crusader, a couple of stuffed animals, two Febreze air fresheners, the full collection of the Harry Poter books, A yellow skirt, a pair of red flipflops, a robin hat, a plushie doll of superman, coloring books, a flashlight because you can't have too many of those, coloring pencils, sparkly pens, and lastly a huge Hershey chocolate bar. 

Not everything she picked out was equivalent to the amount of money Damian had spent but she felt like she had enough. She had to explain to him that not everything in life needed to be over the top with fancy things, she would have been equally as happy with a hug from him. Now every year their Christmas gifts were a variety of things there were baking exchanges, like gingerbread men in glass jars or spiced cookies Alfred helped him make. If it came from a store it didn't get in the door- that was the rule when it came to food gifts. Each year was different than the last, last year he had taken her to Build A Bear to make her very first friend, which was now sitting in her arms.

Maps looked back at her clocked and gasped, one minute left until he got here. Maps were now vibrating with excitement, hopefully, he'll like this set of gifts. Just as she was about to crack open her window up for him, so that he could easily slide it open when he got here, but immediately stopped when she heard a small tap against her window. 

"He's here," Maps whispered as she hastily ran towards her window throwing it open with determination, she leaned her head out her window to find her robin scaled alongside the building with a sack of gifts in his hand. Damian gripped the grapple in his other hand and walked along the wall towards her window. Maps took a step back to let him in, she watched as Damian tossed the sack into her bedroom before jumping through himself.

"You're on time this year," Maps mocked walking up to him to give him a hug, he rolled his eyes returning the sentiment. "I told you I had an emergency, so it wasn't completely my fault that time." Maps giggled before leading him towards her bed by his hand.

"I was just kidding I know you had robin business to handle," The two sat on her queen size bed with their gifts pushed to the side, Maps sat crisscrossed leaving space between the two. Maps pulled out her camcorder from underneath her pillow placing it on the side of her bed and pressed start.

Damian gave her a questioning look, "Why are you recording this?" he asked sceptical.

"For your reaction silly, now you start first since I went first last year." Maps ushered, Damian, obliged reaching for his sack and unloading it all on her bed. Many things toppled out making Maps eyes lit like the fourth of July, there were snacks, toys, a new pair of sneakers, a few frames to put her pictures in, a hand full of comic books, a case of strawberry Snapple, batman leggings, Nightwing knee-high socks, three printed out pictures with her and the other bats in it- she had been meaning to get it printed out now she knows what the frames were for, lip gloss, and roller skates- and they were yellow, next was- Maps gasped.

"A signed autograph poster of Wonderwoman, no way!!!" Maps yelled but quickly covered her mouth, the two stayed quiet without moving listening to Maps' door. Luckily nobody heard them, Maps let out a breath of relief when suddenly she felt something soft touch her face. She looked up at the small light brown robin teddy bear in his hands, she looked up with glee radiating through her.

"This should complete your set now," Damina said as she shakily took the bear from the boy to admire it, she held it close to her heart before looking up at him with loving eyes saying. 

"Thank you, Damian, I love it... everything... I love you." Maps whispered as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek, he blushed then looked away readjusting his collar. 

"You are quite welcome," He said with a hint of warmth still avoiding her dazzled eyes, it was said that if you stared directly at the sun it could blind you, better he stays clear from staring at her for too long, for his own safety. Maps placed her new friend next to her batman patting it lovingly, she soon reached for her bag of gifts and dumped it in front of Damian.

"Alright your turn," Maps said as she began biting on her nails excitedly, Damian scavaged through his gifts. He too had gotten snacks, a few books- he had been meaning to pick up, a batman hoodie, another scrapbook for his art, paints, pencils, color markers, an advanced coloring book, a few video games, two new game controllers, a green shirt that said 'Daddy's Little Princess', a new paid os sneakers, fingerless gloves, and a poster of all the bat-boys.

"And last but not least this," Maps said reaching under her bed for a well-painted picture of her and Damian's first date. They both had decided to have a little picnic in his backyard it had grown extremely windy that day, so anyone could imagine the chaos it had brought. The picture was taken at just the right moment by Dick, who was secretly watching them. Maps had wanted Damian to try out her new recipe of Hershey pie, he had refused a few times she continuously waved it in his face as if to coax him into eating it by just the smell alone. That's when the wind really picked up and blew the pie right out of her hands and onto Damian's face, she had burst out laughing so hard she thought she was going to throw up.

That was the best day of her life, one she'll remember forever. So she thought in memory of it, she had gotten a professional to paint it as she saw on those ticktocks people posted. She paid a lot of good money for this, she had to save up on her controller money to get it, but it was worth it watching the poorly attempt smile he was trying so hard to hold. He gingerly reached for the painting running his hand on the piece, as his smile grew affectionately. 

"It's perfect, thank you." He said, refusing to take his eyes away from the painting. He ran his hand over the area of her laughing face was a few more times before looking up to her with affection shown through his emerald eyes, Maps couldn't help but blush and smile back at him. 

"Anything for you," Maps winked, Damian chuckled as he moved in to kiss her, Maps leaned in as well giving him a quick peck to his lips. But Damian wasn't satisfied as he went in for another one and another until the two were in a full makeout, Maps didn't mind her parents weren't going to wake her up for presents for another six hours. Right now she was going to enjoy this little time she had with the man she loved, confirming this as the best Christmas celebration yet.


	26. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Title: The Green-Eyed Monster**

**Day: 26**

**Au/Prompt: Over Protective**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

Stupid Jon is giggling again, so unmanly it is, his muscles are shaking and tears stream from his half-closed eyes. Damian held his breath tapping his foot repeatedly fast hoping it will calm his nerves down, it isn't. They always do this, Maps would tell a lame joke and he'd come up with something equally as lame. The two bonded as if he wasn't there, as if they weren't in his house eating his cookies Alfred made just for him. Damian held his breath behind pursed lips to steel himself against the gales of laughter to come. 

Well, he won't be here next week, he'll be heading off to Hawaii... with Maps. Because there was no way he was going to leave her behind in Gotham for a week, not with this alien. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get into while he's gone, who's going to protect this city if these two were left alone to do God knows what? If anything had happened to her, he could never forgive himself nor Jon. They shouldn't be hitting it off so quickly though they've only just met?

Honestly, if he didn't have this meeting to attend to he would have never introduced the two in the first place. The life he lives under the mask wasn't something she needed to concern herself with nor with the people involved. His family was a different case, he couldn't avoid that no matter how hard he tried. But Jon wasn't apart of that situation, but he doesn't have a choice in the matter. His father is off-world with the JL and his brothers have their own lives to live. He wasn't going to ask them to put it on hold for a week out of town, that left him with the one other person he semi-trust to protect the city while he was away.

But that doesn't mean he feels comfortable at how easily he's conversing away with his wife.

"Yeah, and the next thing I know I'm flying. My dad was pretty excited, so was my brother Conner." Jon mused at the memory of him flying for the first time, Maps couldn't help but be amazed by the man sitting next to her. It was as if she was vibrating with enthusiasm. Damian didn't like it, he scooted closer to the girl wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The two other occupants didn't seem to notice so they continued talking.

"That's so freaking amazing! what about the first time you used your eye laser things? Or flew into outer space? Or ate alien food?" Maps continue to bombard Jon with questions, but the boy didn't mind in the least bit as he smiled at Maps' passion. The two proceed to have a pleasant conversation, still ignoring Damian. Now Jon's telling some lame story about his kid, Damian knew he was without having to listen to their words. His face is lit up brighter than a toothpaste commercial and he has that soft look on his face. Makes him wanna hurl. Thank God they're leaving on their trip after this conversation, he could put all this crap behind him and de-stress on the plane ride there.

"Oh man I wish I could fly, it'd save me a lot of trouble walking." Maps moaned out her agony until Jon perked up at the thought. "I could fly you around the city if you wanted we could discover all sorts of things. Gotham is famous for its many findings." Jon offered his hand and Maps without hesitation took it, as her eyes were blown with elation.

"Heck yeah, I'd love to let's go!" Maps stood up from her seat on the couch only to be forcefully pulled back down, she turned her head to find a very angry Damian. "You will do absolutely no such thing, if you have forgotten, we have a plane to catch.

Maps arched her brow, "What are you talking about, we have all the time in the world you're driving the plane for crying out loud. If Jon wants to take me around the city to find discoveries he can." Maps said calmly removing her husband's arm from her waist, but Damian wasn't letting go. He stubbornly held on openly glaring at her. The two had a mini stare down either refusing to back down, Jon felt awkward and let go of Maps' hand.

"W-we could always do that when you come back from your trip," Jon said sheepishly, taking a few steps back knowing Damian's temper. Maps looked back at him wistfully, she really wanted to go now. But Damian just shot him a glare of his own but Jon felt the immense heat from it, jeez if looks could kill.

"Damian, leave the poor boy alone, you're being overprotective." Damian snapped his head up to his wife looking baffled by her statement. 

"Excuse me?" he said slowly as if testing if he heard her right. She smirked at him crossing her arms above her chest, "You heard me, overprotective green-eyed monster," Damian made a strange sound between scoffing and gasping. She rolled her eyes, if Dick was the queen of drama, then Damian was the princess of drama. 

Her over-dramatic husband frowned. "I'm not being overprotective, and I'm not jealous." Damian snarled, releasing his hold from her waist. Maps rolled her eyes leaning away from her husband and next to Jon, "Oh yeah if you're not then you'll let me go with Jon," Maps said challenging him. 

Damian's frown deepened, he wasn't in the mode to play her games. But it seems like he's falling into her little trap, he bit his lip in frustration. "Do what you want, but if you're not back here in an hour I'll hunt you two down and drag you on the plane myself. Do I make myself clear?" Damian threatened, Maps smiled placing a soft kiss on his cheek, and smiled.

"Whatever you say, boss, let's go, Jon." Maps grabbed the terrified boy's hand and walked outside, Jon knew well enough where this was going he just hoped and prayed Damian wouldn't skin him alive for this. Damian growled as he watched them leave, he immediately stood up and left to grab his gear. 

"Master Damian? What are you doing, don't you have a meeting in six hours? if you don't leave soon you won't make it." The Butler appeared behind Damian as he finishes putting on his clothes. "I'll make it in time Pennyworth no need to fret over it," Damian said as he walked towards the bat-plane. Alfred followed behind with a dubitation, "Then why gear up?" Alfred asked, watching Damian climb into the plane.

"It's just for precaution, if something went bad then I'd be there to help." Seeing that the butler still didn't understand, Damian let out a sigh then explained, "Jon took Maps _flying_ I'm just going to... keep an eye on them is all," Alfred made an 'ah' expression as if he understood. Damian wasn't sure if he did or not but he didn't have time to fret of the Butler's perceptions, by now they were already downtown Gotham.

"Do be careful sir, apprehension of rivals to get the better of you, you'd be painted as overprotective." Alfred jested as he made his way back to the manor, Damian growled. "I'm not overprotective," Damian mumbled, as he slowly started the plane. Alright, maybe he was being overprotective but he'll die before he ever admits that to anyone.


	27. A Sweater For You

**Title: A Sweater For You**

**Day: 27**

**Au/Prompt: Sewed Gift**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

_"You'll be starting from the bottom, go into the center of the knit stitch, then come up in the stitch above it... now here's what you'll want to do after that-"_

"Maps? Um, what are you doing?" Asked Kyle walking into his sister's room to find her on the floor knitting a sweater. "What does it look like I'm doing bro," Maps said mending the needle into a small hole in the sweater. Perplexed he walked over to her and sat down next to her, he noticed her phone propped up with a youtube video playing. He tapped the screen to read how to perfectly knit a sweater.

_"Next you go into the center then straight up above it, go into the same knit stitch you came out of then lift up the next bar right into the center of that stitch-"_

Kyle gave her a puzzled look, "Why? You've never done this before, why start now?" Kyle asked picking up a green ball of yarn, bouncing it up and down in his hands. "It's almost Christmas and I still haven't found a good present for Damian, what better gift than to knit him an ugly sweater." Maps mused already anticipating Damian's reaction. 

Kyle rolled his eyes, who care what a spoiled ten-year-old wanted for Christmas. He looked over the array of items his sister had displayed over her floor. There were colors of white, red, green, pink, gold, and yellow yarn. A size 10 knitting needle, and a size 8 knitting needle. A yarn needle, and scissors. She was 75% done with the gift but had to finish sewing the pieces together, it honestly looked really good for a beginner.

_"You wanna pull this snuggle but not real tight, you gotta have some flexibility because knitting is after all flexible. Always work back and forth from one side to the next-"_

Maps sit her body as still as the green apples in the fruit bowl in their kitchen. But her fingers move fast in an exact routine, a green sweater, bejeweled with an array of different stitches extends from her knitting needles. There are raised bumps and an area with small intentional holes in a pattern. It was the kind of sweater that would last for years to come, the kind that was knitted with good cloth by a person of good a heart. But there was something on the front of the sweater that could barely make out, was it a sentence? He couldn't quite tell what. 

_"Tough on the knit stitch to make sure that you haven't gathered it up too much-"_

Maps toughed on the wool and sighed as she didn't bunch it up, then proceed to sew. Kyle reached to move the sweater to the side so that he may read what was on the front but was stopped by a slap to his hand. He retracted his hand and hissed at the pain, Maps glared at him.

"Don't touch it wait until I'm finished," She yelled at the boy returning to her knitting. Kyle huffed putting his hands by his side, she was almost done anyways he could wait a few minutes. No harm was done, but what Kyle missed to notice was that she had knitted a lot more. There dangling on her bed was a black scarf with her and Damian's initials, sewed at the corner with white wool. Next were dark red gloves with the robin symbol sewed in the middle, outlined with yellow stitchings laying awkwardly on her desk. To the left of him was a wool bonnet that was also used in black stitchings, with a fuzzy bon-bon at the top.

_"This half sheet is very handsome on a one by one rib, you can't even tell that it's there. It just looks like another knit that's at the edge, you could use this all the way throughout the sweater and have a great result but I would like to show you a similar kind of way to-"_

She's been at this for a while if she's making him a whole wardrobe. "Almost done," Maps said biting her bottom lip concentrating on her last and final thread. "Done!" Maps cheered as she stood up and showed Kyle the finishing results. Kyle snorted, the sweater was so ugly it was beautiful, and in her bold-rippling laughter, Kyle knew it was the very best thing she'd ever made. But now that it was in full view he could finally see the writing, he quirked his brow up at the message as he read out loud.

"I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more." Kyle said slowly, Maps nodded blushing a little. 

"Angelita Lim, but don't worry, Damian will understand." She said as she set her gift down next to her other clothes, she began folding them neatly and placing them in wrapping paper. It was robin wrapping, Kyle had the urge to roll his eyes again at his sister's weird obsession with these vigilantes. But decided against it seeing her so happy with her finishing results, although if he finds out this Damian kid disses his sister's hard work there's going to be much trouble sent his way.

"Alright, I'm done wrapping, now all I have to do is give it to him." Maps said as she ran to her closet to grab her backpack and shoes, she then slipped on her jacket and bonnet. Kyle stood up and watched her move like a mad man across her room collecting her things.

"Um, what are you doing?" kyle asked curiously.

Maps stuffed her gifts in her backpack before zipping it up and slinging it across her back. "I'm heading over to Damian's to drop off his gift," Maps said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, rolling her eyes at her brother. Kyle jerked his head in her direction, "What? He lives an hour away how are you going to get there?" Kyle reached his arms out towards his sister as if to keep her from leaving into the cold night air of Gotham. Was she crazy? Couldn't she wait until tomorrow? Maps backed away from the teen and made her way downstairs to the front door.

"It's fine I can totally crash there if it gets too dark, or have Alfred drop me off, no biggie." Maps mused, reaching to open the door only to have her hand slapped away. She looked back at her brother in disbelief, he scowled at her. "You're not going out there at this time of night, if you want I can take you but don't expect me to go inside," Kyle grumbled, knowing full well it didn't matter what he said Maps was going to do what she wanted. He sighed, grabbing his keys from his pocket then grabbing his coat and shoes. 

Maps smiled and nodded at his request, "Whatever you say, bro," Maps said skipping to Kyle's car, she knew going this late was a bad idea but she just couldn't wait now that she was done, because she knew Damian was going to love her sewed gift.


	28. Polaroid Pictures For Boyfriend

**Title: Polaroid Pictures For Boyfriend**

**Day: 28**

**Au/Prompt: Polaroid Pictures**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

Maps pressed her lips against Damian's smiling ever so slightly, then after three seconds, a bright flash blinded them for a split second. Maps stopped kissing her boyfriend and sat up in her bed to look over the picture she had just taken. A whirling sound was emitting from the polaroid camera, then a small picture soon emerged from the device. Maps pulled it out and fanned it a few times before placing it down with her other films. "Okay let's take another one but this time I'll be kissing your cheek and you'll be smiling at the camera," Maps said to her boyfriend, Damian reluctantly nodded his head and did as she told.

Another flash hit them as they took the picture, Maps reached for the film the waved it in the air adding another picture to her collection. "Great! another perfect picture," Maps claimed, placing it down gently. "Should we do another one?" She asked, Damian, grimaced. 

"I think not, we've been at this all day I grow tired of this," Damian grumbled as he slid off her bed reaching towards her desk chair to sit in, Maps slightly pouted but then perked up over her freshly made pictures. 

"Yeah, let's just admire my handy work then," Maps hopped off her bed settling her butt on Damian's lap. Damian wrapped his arms around her waist to ensure her there, as the two looked over the organized array of pictures settled on her desk. All dated as far as last year to today, each one different for the last, holding a very special predilection in their hearts. "Oh, do you remember this one?" Maps pointed at one with hearts scribbled all over it, it was a picture of Damian's cast when he had broke his arm catching her. 

"Yes I do, I remember telling you not to climb that tree for your stupid kite but you didn't listen, as usual, and ended up falling I broke my arm breaking your fall." Damian groused, he was tempted to tear the little picture up when she first had taken it. But she had fought tooth and nail keeping it safe from his wrath, she claimed it was the day he had saved her. Announcing him as her new hero, way before she even found out that he was robin, so he allowed her to keep it as long as she didn't go blabbing about it to anyone. She so far kept her word, so he wasn't too unsettled about the little thing.

"Don't be like that, you let me keep it all these years, you must look back on that day too?" Maps inquired, as she picked up another sheet of film. "Oh, this one is my favorite, I had caught you off guard that day," Maps exclaimed brightly, Damian scoffed. But he took the picture anyway scanning his eyes over it, it was of him and Titus playing at the park. Damian had worn the biggest smile on his face that day, as he and his canine played with his new frisbee. Damian let out a soft sigh, these pictures were like a time machine. One glance and he was back in his teen years again with his life stretched out before him, all the decisions that lay between his present self and his past self were unexplored, anything was possible. 

"I'm glad you let me keep that one too, it was a side of you I've never seen before." Maps reached back for her picture and laid it back down on her desk, she picked up another that was fairly recent. It was the two of them sitting on a Ferris-Wheel but there was a third body with them, Jon had decided to tag along with them that day and decided to share a cart with them. Damian wasn't too excited about this picture. It showed Damian clearly unhappy with Jon's arm wrapped around Maps, glaring daggers at the poor boy, Jon sat at the end with a worried smile across his face as if sensing his impending doom. Maps had sat in the middle with the camera above them smiling as brilliantly as the sun.

"I had so much fun that day, I'm glad to have met your friend Jon too he was sweet." Maps reflected, as Damian bit the inside of his cheek from commenting on her remark. Best to not start something they've been having a very pleasing day, he sees no reason as to disturb that. He looked over another photo that he recognized, it was the first time she kissed him. Maps noticed where his sights were and picked up the dainty thing, "The first time we kissed... or... well I kissed you, you had turned into a rock after I kissed you, it was kind of cute." Maps giggled as she felt Damian pout, burying his embarrassed face into her shoulder.

"I'm not cute," she heard him grumble. 

"Whatever you say," she placed the picture back down and gazed over her many pictures of her and her boyfriend, she's had many memories with him that she'll never forget. And thanks to her polaroid camera she never will, Maps hummed in delight. Most of the pictures were of her and Damian exchanging secret little kisses here and there, some were of them making silly faces at the camera... well more so her but Damian was definitely trying hard not to laugh so he still looked pretty funny in some of them.

Maps stood up from her position on Damian and turned around to face him, he looked up at her confused. She gently straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck placing a sweet kiss on his temple, "I Love You, Damian Wayne," Maps laughed into his hair, feeling giggly again. She felt Damian hum into her neck pecking tiny kisses up and down her neck, Maps squirmed feeling herself heat up. 

"I love you too, Beloved," Damian whispered into her skin, that's when he heard another flash directed at him. He immediately opened his eyes to stare in incredulity at her. Maps snorted at his dubious expression, and snatch the picture from her camera before he could snatch it away from her. 

She waved it around before staring at it, then beamed. "Beautiful."


	29. Our Little Bundle

**Title: Our Little Bundle**

**Day: 29**

**Au/Prompt: Walking**

**Words: 2k  
**

* * *

There, sitting in the leafy-looking bouncy chair lies a small newborn baby, his arms aloft as if daydreaming of cuddling his mom who stands close by. Maps giggled, reaching down to pick up her infant showering him with kisses and sweet words, she rocked the tiny baby in her arms cooing at every expression he made.

"Hello, there my little sunshine," Maps swooned as the healthy baby boy tittered blowing bubbles out of his mouth, and laughed some more. Maps couldn't help but join in with her little boy, as the two made it to the kitchen. Maps gently placed the baby in his booster seat, locking the little table in front of him making sure he was secure as she set off to grab his formula. Maps made quick to making his bottle listening to her son's babble, clapping his hands repetitively.

"Let's see, what do you want to do today? Should we watch some tv or do you want to help mommy fold the clothes?" Maps thought suggested out loud turning to her six-month-old child, smiling. Her only answer was more happy babbling and squealing, Maps laughed. Yeah, she knew he couldn't understand her; but that didn't stop her nor Damian from speaking to their little one at all. Her baby's smile was as sweet as a summer day, like strawberries, and it filled her with happiness she never knew existed in this world. "Whatever you say, Isaac." Maps said walking up to her child placing the warm bottle in front of Isaac and watched as he eagerly snatched the bottle, sucking his milk with such enthusiasm. 

Maps ruffled his hair before she began making her a ham sandwich. Once done pulling out the ingredients, she sat at the counter and dialed her husband. She slipped the phone between her ear and shoulder waiting for him to pick-up.

"Hello?" An emotionless voice uttered.

"Hey babe, how's the meeting going?" Judging by his tone of voice, she could tell it didn't go so well, she heard a low scoff on the other line. "Splendid," he grumbled.

"That bad huh?" Maps slapped on two slices of ham, smearing the mustard and mayo on the other slice of bread. "It went completely ludicrous, we were only there to discuss the companies next move in improving Wayne Tech. and expanding it outside of the country. These dull-minded simpletons couldn't even be bothered to pay attention, they shut the idea down believing it'd be best to stick with our current operation." Damian exhaled, finally releasing all of his pent-up irritation. Maps grimaced, she could practically feel just how tired he is. Maps looked over to her little peanut, who was now chewing on his fingers, she chuckled.

"I'm sorry to hear that, really love. But I know what'll make all those crummy feelings go away," Damian hummed, "And what might that be?" Maps stood up from her seat, wiping Isaac's hands clean before handing him the phone.

"A long talk with your son, he's been talking about you all day." Maps said walking away to put the ingredients away, she turned over her shoulder as she watched her son curiously hold the phone in his hands unsure of what to do with it. "Talk to daddy for me sweetheart, he's not in the best of modes," Maps exclaimed.

"Hello, son, is mommy making sure you're eating properly, and not just junk food?" Isaac wailed hearing his father's voice through the small device, shaking the phone up and down in joy. "I'll take that as a yes," Isaac grew louder in his wails which ensued Damian's chuckle. 

Damian sat on the phone for the next thirty minutes just listening to Issac mindlessly babble on and on about absolutely nothing, while playing with Maps phone. If it was up to him, he'd stay on the phone all day with his son, seeing as talking to him was ten times better than any fool in this building. Maps finished up her sandwich and took the phone from Isaac's hands, pressing it back to her ear. "Did that help?" she said knowingly.

"Very much," Damian expressed with warmth now evident in his voice, Maps grinned. 

"And once you get home, I'll have my own way of destressing you," Maps bit her bottom lip.

"Oh... I look forward to it." His voice dropped a few octaves as he replied. Map pulled back into a sly yet embarrassed smirk, "I'll see you when you get home then, bye Dami." Maps said.

"Bye beloved," Maps placed the phone to their son, "Say bye to daddy," The baby bubbled, smacking his little table smiling up at his mom, giggling wildly. Such music to their ears, committing such a heavenly melody to memory. "Goodbye, my tifl," Damian hummed, Maps gave her last goodbye before hanging up the phone. 

She swiftly picked up her six months old, taking him towards her and Damian's shared bedroom. She gently placed the baby on the bed, laying him on his back. He squirmed making Maps boop his tiny nose, she walked towards their laundry basket dumping the contents onto her bed, she sat crisscrossed, pulling out a red t-shirt. Maps loved doing laundry, it's quite relaxing really. She loves to feel the warm clothing on her skin, plan order, and accomplish something. Feels pretty great. It lets her be creative too, giving her mind free access to explore cool ideas, embrace new concepts, with new lengths of thought. Probably her favorite chore. Damian was initially in charge of laundry at first but had no clue as to how to do it, it was kind of funny watching him struggle with folding her socks. 

But there were a lot of things they both hadn't been _qualified_ for, Maps glanced at her son still wiggling around on the bed. Nothing she ever regrets... but... when news hit that she was pregnant, it left her and Damian in a tight spot. Money was never really an issue when Damian's father got word of his grandchild, he was more than willing to help provide for them. And as generous as that was, Damian had to decline, declaring that he needed to be a man and provide for his family on his own. But conceded to the idea of working at his father's company just like any other.

But it did come with its trials. With Damian's new job at Wayne Enterprises, it's left her at home taking care of their little peanut. Damian wasn't a no-show though, far from it actually, every day after work he'd spend an hour or two reading to his son and whispering _Arabic_ melodies to him as he falls asleep. Feeding, bathing, grooming all of it, Damian takes great pride in the life they created together, his son is more than just his world; he's his entire life. Living as a stay-at-home mom does have its perks, its ups, and downs but she wouldn't have traded it for anything else.

She knew this lifestyle isn't glamorous, no red carpet required, but she's not that kind of girl. Give her a home with her loved ones and she'd be good for a lifetime. Maps turned to look at her son again finding him now flat on his belly, she continued to fold more clothes as the pile began to dwindle.

She glanced back again as little Isaac tried to crawl, struggling, he sat up on his front legs staggering, falling flat on his back. Maps shook her head as she continued to fold, thinking back to a time when she first told Damian the news of her pregnancy, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He almost had a heart attack, thinking he didn't want it had put her on hold of ever telling him for a long time. But once he calmed down from the shock, he was soon overjoyed and smothered her in kisses and praises, swinging her around with the biggest smile plastered on his face. Maps blushed at the memory grinning from ear to ear.

She felt another flop on the bed, watching her child begin to crawl again. She giggled, he was trying so hard, it was just too cute for her to pass up the opportunity. Maps stopped folding to pull out her phone and began recording. "Come on Issac you can do it," She relayed into the phone, Issac, now with an audience, began his struggle once more placing his chubby hands flat against the bed as he used his front legs to push him up. But he only made it halfway before he fell on his face, Maps helped righten him back on his knees, he wavered for a bit before regaining his balance.

"Take your time baby, you got this." Maps encouraged, fixing the phone back on Issac. With newfound determination, Issac started again but this time hunching over like a cat slowly picking his hands up off the bed. Wobbling a bit he finally stood on his two feet, giddy at this discovering he took one foot in front of the other and started walking towards Maps. Maps squealed opening her arms for her baby, he took one more step before falling into Maps arms. As she caught her son, she brought him in for a mountain of kisses and happy squealing, hugging him to her chest she praised him for his hard work.

"Oh, I can't wait to show your daddy this," Maps giggled in glee. Hearing baby Isaac giggle along with his mother, he started bouncy up and down in her excitement. Maps turned off the recording, setting the phone aside picking up her son into her arms. "This calls for a celebration, ice cream here we come." Maps cheered as she marched towards the kitchen for a helping of junk food.

As night covered the sky, Damian let out a long sigh pushing his key through the keyhole and unlocking the door. "I'm home," he called out into an empty home. Damian stepped through locking the door behind him before kicking off his shoes, he dropped his suitcase and walked further into the house.

"Beloved?" Damian called again feeling anxious, he wasn't getting his usual welcome home greeting. Damian walked towards the kitchen finding it a mess of ice cream bowls, whip cream, cherries, and the chocolate fudge jar, all still sitting out. He shook his head, he'll have to punish her for this later. Right now he was wondering where his wife and son were? Damian checked the living room, to the office, then to Isaac's room, still no sight of them. There was only one place left, he briskly walked towards their room and opened it gently finding the two he was looking for sleeping soundly.

Damian let his shoulder drop a little in relief. 

He walked towards the bed and the barest of a smile appearing on his lips, watching his wife cuddle so closely with their child. He swept Maps' bangs across her forehead placing a warm kiss on it, it stirred her a bit but ultimately didn't wake her. Reaching down to do the same with his son, once he felt satisfied he made his way into their bathroom to take a shower, when he was done he then cleaned up the kitchen of their little mess. 

After he was done he returned to their room to find Maps awake, caressing their baby's cheek tenderly. "You're finally awake, how was your day love," Damian asked as he sat on the opposite side of their child.

Maps hummed, "Good, Oh wait!" then she suddenly remembered, she crawled over to her nightstand to pick up her phone. "Damian you have to see this," Maps said enthusiastically, pulling up the video of Isaac walking, promptly handing him the phone. He took it skeptically before watching the video, after a minute or so passed his eyes widened. 

"He's walking?" Damian asked in wonder. He looked up to his wife to see her smiling ever so proudly at their little bundle of joy, "Yep, it was so amazing Damian I wish you were here to see it," Maps sighed, feeling a little disappointed. Damian nodded, he reached out for her to crawl into his arms. She did so wrapping her legs around his waist, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before saying. 

"I'm sorry, but you know how it is." Damian soothed, sliding his hand up and down her back. Maps nodded solemnly, "I know but still..." she trailed off, playing with his t-shirt. 

"How about I take the whole day off tomorrow and we can spend the whole day with Isaac, does that sound enjoyable?" Damian asked already knowing the answer, he successfully watched his wife's frown turn into the brightest smile he's seen all day.

"Really is that okay, I don't want to take you away from work if you-" Maps squealed as she felt her husband shut her up by placing his lips over hers in a hungry, needy kiss. She melted into him as he pulled her in closer, Maps began moaning into the kiss as she felt him drag his hands up her shirt. The two parted to catch their breath, Maps looked up at him, lust evident in her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. But don't you think you should put the baby in his room before we start?" Maps harshly whispered, feeling him remove her shirt. He nodded now removing her bra, Maps smacked his hand pouting. "Damian," she whined, holding her bra up with one hand. She glared at him annoyed, he chuckled before picking her up by her waist setting her down on the bed.

"I'll put him in his room, but by the time I get back..." He trailed off as his eyes dimmed with desire, Maps knew what he meant and nodded. She wanted to blush and laughed but thought against it, knowing she was in trouble for the ice cream mess she made. She reached over and smoothly picked up their child, walking towards his room. Maps laughed full-heartedly, she hopes little moments like this last forever.


	30. My Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then we've completed the series, yay!!

**Title: My Secret Admirer**

**Day: 30**

**Au/Prompt: Flowers**

**Words: 1k**

* * *

It was sweet at first, she'd wake up each month of the first to find a different flower arranged neatly on her desk. And it'd be just that... the flower, no note, no name, just the flower. 

She imagined it was a secret admirer of hers, she's grown pretty popular in school ever since her first encounter with the boy made of money. But who could it possibly be? Her first guess was Eric the socially awkward teen in her art class, but when she approached him about it he just ran away blushing. She was pretty sure it was him, but he always acted like that with her. So she ruled him out, she approached her second suspect, Colton.

But when she had asked him, all he did was laugh at her. Saying that she wasn't the Mizoguchi he was interested in, so she crossed him off too. Then she asked Heathcliff, which was a long stretch even for her. But he as well didn't contribute much outside of laughing in her face, what was so funny about courting her? Was it weird to want to go out with her? Maps didn't dwell on it, sensing it would send her into a bitter mode. 

But she still had a few more suspects to interrogate, the first was her roommate, Katherine. 

"Hey Kat, do think I could bother you for a hot second?" Maps asked leaning on Kat's desk, Kat sighs as she continues to write her book report. "You'll bother me anyway, even if I asked you not to." She grumbled irritatedly, picking up another sheet of her notes rereading it again. 

Maps clasped her hands joyfully, "Great! anyways by any chance are you the one leaving flowers on my desk?" Maps had got to the point, hoping she'll get some answer, or even detail about this who flower endowment thing.

"No,"

Maps blinked then asked, "Then do you know who is doing it?" hopeful to get something out of the blond.

"No,"

Maps sighed, that was probably all she was going to get out of the girl. "Well thanks anyway," Maps said dejectedly as she exited her dorm. Well, that leaves one more person, but she wasn't all too confident about this one. But even so, she had to try, Maps marched to the library and into the furthest part where only one person would reside there. Tristan Grey, the mysterious boy on campus, and was also super into Olive so it wouldn't make any sense to have him send her flowers. But he's the last boy on her list, best to just ask him, get laughed at, then leave. Simple.

Right?

As Maps strode into the deep, dark part of the library, she spotted him, sitting on one of the couches reading Shakespeare. She took in a deep breath and let it go, dusting off her skirt she made her way up to the boy. "Tristan, what's up chum, long time no see." Maps announced as she skipped her way next time him, she sat down on the loveseat and draped her arms over the edge of the couch. Trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"So I have a quick question for you-"

"No,"

She should have figured, but then shook off her disappointment and sat normally. "At least you got to help me find out who's doing it, you're nocturnal right? Then why don't you, um you know stay up and watch for anyone being suspicious." Maps pleaded with the blond, hoping she could get some help without causing a commotion.

"And why should I do that?" The boy asked calmly, Maps pondered on it then shrugged her shoulders. "I can pay you back somehow," she replied, hoping she could pay him back and it wasn't something out of her pay grade or too extreme. Tristan stared at her long and hard before answering. 

"Fine," Maps perked up at his answer and beamed. "Really, you'll help?" she had asked still in disbelief but happy she now has someone to help her. He nodded placing his book aside, "First things first, you need to tell me everything you've experienced when you first received these _gifts_." he asked folding his hands together in front of his knees.

Maps nodded seeing as that was fair, "It was a month after I was attacked by the students when I had stollen Hammerhead's quill, it was on the same day too. It was March the 16th," Maps stated, going back to the time she first received a flower. She was confused, thinking it was originally for her roommate but the person was mistaken. But what had caused her to assume it was for her was the fact that it was on her birthday, but since there was no name she didn't claim it. But she still took care of it as if it was hers.

"What was the flower?" Tristan asked snapping Maps out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Maps asked.

"What was the flower? If you tell m that I could help decipher what they mean." Tristan said as he stood up and walked to a distant bookshelf towards the back, Maps eyes blown open as she stared in shock.

"You can do that?" she asked skeptically, Tristan returned with a book called The Love Language of Flowers, he sat back down next to her and flipped open the book. "I can read about it," he said evenly, still waiting for her to disclose the flower.

"Oh right, um I think it was a... it was a purple and white-ish flower but it had tiny little ones around it and a lot of leaves." Maps finished, Tristan flipped through the book again and stopped on a page with a name and a picture of the flower.

"Is this it, Sweet Basil?" Maps leaned over and nodded vigorously. "Yeah that's it, what does it mean?" Maps asked curiously.

"It means, good wishes." Tristan said as he pulled out his notebook from his backpack, he began writing down the flower and its meaning, "Alright what was the next you?" Tristan urged, she nodded and said. "The next one is... um, a puffy light blue this one had a lot of tiny flowers too." Tristan flipped the page again until he landed on the page with the flower Maps had described. 

He pointed down at the picture and asked, "This, the Hydrangea?" Maps nodded in atonement, this guy was pretty good at this. "Yep that's the one, so what does this one mean?" Maps asked eagerly now that she was making some progress on these findings.

"It means, gratitude for being understood." Maps pondered on that one, the good wishes one didn't have much of an impact as this one did. Gratitude for being understood? Who is she understanding? Was that person apart of her friend group? She wasn't going to get answers like this they'll need to keep digging, then when they find out what every flower means she can confront the person sending them to her.

"Let's keep going, tomorrow will be the 16th which means they'll be dropping off another flower." Tristan agreed and the two continued, thirty minutes later the bell ringed signaling that lunch was over. 

"It's time for class already?" Maps whined as she finished writing down the recent flower.

"It's fine let's just go over what we have then met after school for a plan," Maps sighed but agreed she handed him the booklet to list off each flower.

"Alright, so I'll list off the meaning in order, first one was... good wishes, next are gratitude for being understood, then remembrance, after that is always cheerful, then thinking of me, to resolution, now unequaled love, innocence & hope, and lastly sweetness, purity, pure love."

Maps scratched the back of her head, she was really confused. Even though they've discovered the meaning... it still just didn't make any sense. So her secret admirer liked her? If that were the case who? And why keep it a secret? Maps didn't have time to think about this they needed to head to class. Maps stood up and thanked the blond promising to meet after school in her dorm.

After school Maps waited for Tristan to show up, hopefully, Aunt Harriet won't spot him. Just then a knock was heard at her door, she quickly got up and raced to her door throwing it open a little too eagerly. She chuckled apologizing to the boy as he stepped into her dorm.

"Let's make this quick," Tristan said walking towards her window to peer out of it.

"Right, okay so you'll hide in our closet tonight and catch the guy, simple right?" Maps said clasping her hands together, hoping to smooth down some of her nerves, this was totally going to get them in trouble if everything backfired. Surely whoever is leaving the flowers isn't some psychopath or anything.

"If I take the fall for this Mia I swear it'll be your head," Tristan grumbled, she really hopes he's just joking. Maps shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Alright fair enough, but why are getting antsy, nothing bad is going to happen so-" suddenly the two heard a soft knock on her door the sound of it being pushed open, the two teens iced on the spot as they watched Aunt Harriet enter Maps' dorm.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I need to see you, Mia- oh!" The two teens looked at each other before they quickly yelled, "It's not what it looks like," they yelled at the same time. But Aunt Harriet wasn't having any of it as she grabbed Tristan by his ear, then Maps by her cheek.

"This is unforgivable, you two shouldn't be in here alone past hours." Aunt Harriet barked, Maps and Tristan made pained sounds as she tightened her grip on the two poor teens. "We're sworry," Maps tried to speak but found it difficult to do so, Tristan deadpanned, looking so done with everything as he was now being dragged away from Maps.

"I will be reporting the two of you, wait here Mia I will deal with you later," Aunt Harriet demanded, Maps rubbed her cheek and sighed, just great this wasn't how she wanted things to go. Maps were just about to throw her shoes on when there was a small tap at her window, thinking it was just the wind she continued to put on her shoes when the tap came back again but louder. She twirled around to find a flower placed underneath a rock, she rubbed her eyes in incredulity.

It wasn't the 16th yet so why? She ran towards her window to throw it open and there sitting in all its glory her flower, but this time it has a note. 

_"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you... I would walk through my garden forever." D.W._

Maps looked at the flower and recognized it in Tristan's book, it was a Heliotrope, it meant eternal love and devotion. Maps looked up towards the sky as the bat symbol lit up the now black sky, she chuckled. Well whoever is her secret admirer, he had one heck of a way of showing it.


	31. *Happy New Year!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end. I'm not going to cry, but now that I'm done with "A Gift For You" I can get back to work on "Find A Way To My Heart" and hopefully finish that this year. But I'm not going to keep you guys any longer, full warning this is my first full smut. That's why it's long, so sorry for any missed errors, but this was new for me. I tried to hit home with the prompt but ended up with this... I hope you enjoy it.

**Title: Happy New Year!**

**Day: 31**

**Au/Prompt: New Year**

**Words: 5k**

* * *

Snow rests heavily upon the roof of the cottage they planned on staying at until the next year, it laid gently surrounding the hut in every direction. As if it were a feather cushion, soft and warm. It covers the rich, deep woodland in perfect white, like a wonderland of snow. The snow danced in the mid-light as Damian drove up to the little cabin, a choreographed dance was led by the soft wind. Maps' eyes grew with excitement as they finally made it to their little getaway home.

As they finally stopped, Damian set the car in park and leaned back into his seat with a heavy sigh. "Six hours of my life wasted in this car," He moaned rubbing his temples soothingly, Maps bounced with excitement as she pushed open the door to the car. She took a step out onto the winter wonderland and let out a delighted gasp, "Damian would you stop being a grumpy cat and just take this all in, it's so beautiful!" Maps cheered, taking large steps through the thick snow. She reached down to scoop up a handful of the white powder and threw it up in the air as it spread all around her like rain, she turned back towards the car giggling in joy. 

"We could build snowman and snow babies." Maps mused, watching her husband unload the truck. He hummed as he grabbed a few of her bags sliding them onto his arms, then slid his bags onto his other, he shut the trunk close with a hard slam and locked the doors. The man then made his way up to the cabin pulling out a set of keys from his pocket, he swiftly unlocked the door and entered the hut. Maps hobbled her way into the house feeling a little chilly now, as she climbed the stairs she noticed how rugged and rustic, the cabin was.

It had a backwoodsiness to it that felt homey. It was furnished with many pieces fashioned from twigs and branches, the floor was a forest brown, that matched most of the furniture's hues. As bare-bones as they may look, they still appear invitingly comfortable, especially when positioned in a cozy nook or before a roaring fire. Beckoning a promise of hospitality. 

"As much as I would _love_ to build a snowman on our honeymoon, we have other plans for the day." Damian walked towards the back right of the cabin into a room, which she assumed was the master bedroom. Maps followed in as he dropped their things onto the queen size bed, she strolled over to it and dropped down onto it, bouncing as she did. Maps groaned, "It's _sooo_ soft," she stated burying her face into the big fluffy brown cover.

"Good," Damian shared taking out their clothes and placing them into the wooden dressers. Maps kicked off her shoes and crawled further up in the bed to get a feel of the silky velvet pillows. She picked one up smothering her face into it, "These feel nice too," Maps murmured into the pillow, Damian chuckled. 

She tossed the pillow down and sat on the edge of the bed swinging her legs back and forth, watching Damian put another pair of shirts into their dresser. "So what do we have planned today if not building snowmen?" Maps asked, curious about what he had planned. Damian shook his head, "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I said, love." Damian responded with a hint of mischief in his voice, Maps quirked her brow interested in her husband's mysteriousness. 

"Leaving me out of the decision planning, are we?" Maps teased folding her arms across her chest smirking up at him. Damian took a small glance at her, but once he saw her playful smirk he leaned down pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Exactly," he walked over to their closet with their now empty in hand tossing them into their walk-in closet. 

"Besides," Damian started, "We have a few responsibilities to take care of first, we need to buy groceries for the month. I don't want to keep driving back into the cold if possible, so we'll only make the one trip then head back here to celebrate the New Year." Damian stated, shifting his scarf tight around his neck again, the cabin had a dry air of bitterness to it that made him feel stuffy.

Maps nodded hopping off the bed taking his hand into hers swinging it side to side, "Alright should we go now, or do you want to rest first? It was a long drive here." Maps asked concerned for her husband, Damian's eyes soften and he shook his head again.

"No need, I shall be fine, we can rest once we get back from shopping." Maps didn't feel comfortable with him getting back on the road again, but he did have a point once they were done shopping they could rest all they want. Maps sighed, reluctantly nodding her head to his approach and slipping her snow boots back on. Damian leads her out of their bedroom and to the car, he pulled out his keys again to unlock the door only to have it be snatched out of his hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked perplexed.

Maps released his hand to slid into the driver's seat and started up the car, "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm driving to the store." She said turning the heat on, Damian blew hot air out of his mouth, he made his way to the passenger seat and strapped in. He turned to her with a deadpanned look, "I'm only letting you drive because fighting with you will waste precious daylight," Maps rolled her eyes as she backed out of the driveway of the cabin and onto the road.

"Whatever you say, hubby," Maps turned her signals on as she turned left at a stop sign. Good thing there was a Walmart nearby and they didn't have to drive too far, "Wait do you have a list? I don't think we should go in there without a plan, the trip to the store will take all day." Maps spoke her concerns, pulling into the plaza. Damian pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket and waved it.

"I always come prepared, although I wasn't the one who made it," Damian confessed, placing the paper back into his pocket. Maps soon parked in a slot in the far back, sure the parking lot was fairly empty, but she didn't like parking up front where most of the people liked to walk in front of cars. Obviously, they didn't care enough for others driving by, this way she could just take the back exit and not have to worry about idiot people.

"Let me guess, Alfred was the one who made it?" Maps expressed, as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Damian mimicked her as they stepped out in the cold air, he nodded at her grabbing her hand. "He was worried we'd end up spending most of our nights eating out, which is absurd. He worries too much, I worry for his health." Damian admitted, as a sour look formed onto his face. Maps smiled sadly, she knew how much the butler meat to him, it'd only make sense he'd be worried about the other party too. Not saying she isn't worried as well, but seeing them both fret over each other was kind of cute.

"Don't worry, he's like that because he cares about us, I don't think it's something you should stress yourself over." Maps comforted, placing her head on Damian's shoulder hoping it would soothe his nerves. And as so, it did. He let out a tiny sigh before squeezing her hand in his placing a warm kiss on her head, "Thank you," he whispered, Maps smiled as they entered the store.

Maps grabbed the closest shopping cart, pushing it through the double-doors. "Okay, so what's the first thing on the list?" Maps asked exultantly. Damian pulled the paper out again and looked over the list, "It just says milk, but I think we should focus on getting the ingredients for dinner first, next lunch, then breakfast. We can grab a few snacks too, there's a couple of drinks we need to get too," Damian commented as he scanned over the paper again making sure he knew what to get first." Maps hummed, there was going to be a lot to get since this was going to last them for a whole month. 

Then suddenly a bright idea hit her, "Why don't we split up, because I don't think everything is going to fit in this one cart. Why don't you search for one half and I'll do the other, that way we can cut down on time spent here." Maps declared, taking the sheet from his hand and ripping it evenly, she handed her cart to him and retrieved another one for herself. 

"let's meet back here, at..." Maps looked up around her and noticed lane three was open and empty. "Lane three, in thirty minutes." Maps said pointing at the empty lane, with a lady dressed in a blue vest, with her hair pinned up in a high ponytail typing away on her phone. Damian all but nodded as he pushed his cart towards the seasoning aisle. 

He looked over his shoulders and shouted, "Try not to get lost, I'd hate to alert the staff here of a missing child." Damian jested, tossing her a lazy wave goodbye, Maps huffed offended. 

"Oh, I'll show him, I'll make it back here before he does." Maps muttered to herself but found her determination squashed, as she has no idea where anything is placed in this store. She'll have to wing it, seeing as she wasn't going to get much help from the woman still texting. But she shook the negative thought away, how hard could it be, Damian doesn't know where things are either.

She just needed to be quick about it is all, but found that her scheme didn't work. She came back in thirty minutes minus the five minutes it took to get back to the register, to find her husband already done shopping and had paid for their groceries. He had a smug look on his face as she approached him. Maps bit her lip from throwing a few questionable words at him.

"What took you so long, I was afraid that I'd have to call the authorities to come and find you," Damian mocked, leaning against an empty register. Maps shot him an ugly face as she settled her stuff on the machine, "I couldn't find the stupid saltine crackers, the really fancy ones that Alfred buys all the time. I hope you're okay with Ritz crackers, those were all they had left anyways," Maps placed her last item down and walked over to Damian to grab the credit card.

Damian shrugged handing her the card to pay for their stuff, "It doesn't make a difference to me," Damian commented, Maps made an ill-natured face handing the card to the cashier. "Alfred wouldn't be too happy to hear you say that, I think you should take it back before he suddenly shows up out of nowhere and lectures you on the difference in crakers," Maps giggled, imagining the scene playing out, she honestly wouldn't hold it past the man to do so.

Damian rolled his eyes smirking, "Whatever let's just hurry back home," Damian said just as Maps had placed the bags in her cart, she handed him back the card and the two made it back home. Groceries filled to the brim of the car, they had taken a couple of trips, putting the bags in the kitchen then back to the car again. Once they were done Damian began unloading the items onto the counter, Maps reached to help but soon hissed in pain as her hand was smacked away from the bags.

"Don't touch anything, why don't you go and relax, watch Tv, or take a nap I don't care but stay out of the kitchen. I'll be preparing everything for tonight," Damian commanded, gently pushing her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Maps scoffed, "You can't do everything by yourself let me help," Maps complained as Damian sat her down on the couch by her shoulders, she looked up at him and pouted. Damian narrowed his eyes at her, "The last time you helped me cook you almost burned down the apartment, we will not be reliving the same mistakes." Damian stated calmly making his way back to the kitchen, Maps eyes followed him. 

"But-"

"No butts, why don't you go and get ready for dinner, it won't be for another hour or two. So take your time," Damian said placing the ice cream in the freezer, Maps hummed at that. She might as well freshen up they've been on the road all day, she was starting to feel joints cramp up, a nice bath might help soothe her aches. Maps stood up from her spot on the couch and made her way to their shared bedroom, once in she took a step towards the bathroom. The bathroom was a natural space, cleanly made warmly. The tub was the size of a jacuzzi, it could probably fit a party of people in it... or just two. She ran her delicate fingers against the smooth tile and smiled, she could get behind this.

Maps walked to their dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings and her dark green sweater dress that hung just below her shoulders, and then a pair of her black lingerie. Placing it along their bed, she'll only be an hour in the tub. Maybe tomorrow they could share the jacuzzi tub together, wouldn't that be nice. Maps ran her bath water then stepped down into the tub as if it were the world's most tiny swimming pool. Sinking into the heated water, and feeling it hug every inch of her skin ever so tenderly, making her shiver. She breathed in the aroma of the bubble bath and sighed. This was it, this was her heaven a place to breathe deeply and let her inner peace consume her. 

Maps looked towards her right at the array of soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. She picked up the lavender body soap and the pink scrunchie sitting next to it, she poured the soap onto it and began scrubbing her arms kindly. She was in no rush as Damian had said, so she took her time to treat her body affectionately, she had a feeling she had a _surprise_ awaiting her tonight. 

Maps hummed as she finished scrubbing her arms, then her legs, to her feet. She washed every inch of her body, loving the aroma the soap gave off, after she repeats and rinsed she moved onto the shampoos and conditioners. These ones had an earthly scent to them, like those Herbal Essences collection her mom used to buy. She squeezed a generous amount in her hand and scrubbed it into her coffee-colored hair, it felt nice, she wished Damian wasn't too busy cooking to do this for her. He had the fingers of the gods, one small stroke would send her into pure ecstasy. But she'll just have to settle with her own for now.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, knocking her out of her little trance. 

"Yes," Maps called out.

"Dinner is ready, are you almost done yet? I still have to freshen up." Damian exclaimed back, Maps perked up at that, sitting up higher in the tub making the water swish at her sudden movements. "You could join me if you'd like?" Maps invited, it went quiet on the other end, she had thought he didn't hear her until she heard a soft click of the door. She watched Damian deliberately enter the bathroom and close the door behind him lightly, he quickly stripped out of his clothes, and finally, he comes up to the bathtub and paused. He looked down at her smiling face and resists the urge to kiss her... _not yet_... he thought as he stepped into the container. 

Water splashing everywhere, he reached towards her, pressing her naked body against his. He knew this wasn't helping him, he had promised himself to wait until after dinner to shower her with passion and attention, but holding her wasn't against his pledge. As long as his hands don't wonder he should be in the clear, he heard Maps sigh into his shoulder as she placed a tender kiss on it. "This is nice, can we do this every night?" Maps asked looking up at him pleadingly, he knew the dangers of what might happen if he agreed to her plea. He was already having difficulties being near her and not utterly devouring her on the spot.

But how could he possibly say no to that? Damian bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, he didn't trust himself to say it out loud as he was already regretted his settlement. But regained his reposer as he watches the brightest smile spread along her lovely lips... lips he wanted to bit and suck on so hopelessly. 

"Yay! I'm so happy, this way you can help wash my hair." Maps said as she turned her back to his chest handing him the shampoo, he looked at it raising his brow. 

"You wanted me to bathe with you as to... wash your hair?" Damian asked incredulously, Maps nodded pointing at the back where she had started. "Just continue where I left off, thanks." Maps remarked, Damian, frowned for a split second before returning back to his blank expression. 

"Do it yourself I have my own needs to take care of," He said somewhat bitterly, snatching the soap from the edge of the tub squeezing a heavy amount on his body. Maps whined as he backed away from her to properly wash his body, "Please Damian, your massages are the best, maybe you could rub my shoulder too while you're at it, and then I'll rub yours, how does that sound?" Maps pleaded with her husband but he wasn't budging, he refused to look at her now focusing on his cleansing. 

Maps huffed, "Fine Mr. Grouchy be that way," she snapped, finishing up washing her hair. The two sat quietly, as to not disturbed the other in their ministrations. Maps didn't mind, he tends to get like this whenever he starts pouting at something she may have said or did. What did she do to upset him this time? But Maps didn't have a chance to propose a reasonable answer as she heard him rise from the warm water, and onto the wood floor. She looked up and watched him wrap a towel around his waist and peered down at her.

"Are you coming or what? Do you plan to stay in the bath all day?" He asked heading towards the bedroom, Maps doesn't wait as she too exits the tub. She guesses whatever he was brooding about was over, he seems to be in a decent mode now. She wonders what that was about? Maps quickly picked up her clothes and ran back towards the bathroom again, he's probably already seen her sexy lingerie, but maybe he didn't, she hid it well under her dress. So it should still come as a surprise for later on.

"I'll be out in twenty minutes," Maps shouted through the closed door, placing her clothes on the vanity, she pulled out her make-up bag from the cabinet and got to work on putting her make-up on. She decided to have some light toches, just some lipstick and light blush to her cheeks, she slipped on her lingerie and then her clothes. She brushed her hair down and planted her yellow flower on, she examined herself in the mirror and smiled. 

"This will do," she drained the tub and left the bathroom switching the lights off. She peaked her head out and saw no Damian. She stepped out and strolled to the dining room to find her husband there, but gasped at the scenery arranged in front of her. There on the little square table where rose petals scattered across the white cloth draped over the furniture, and no to the floor. Two steaming plates of bourbon chicken with a side helping of broccoli and potatoes, and two champaign glasses filled with bubbling cider. The whole area lit with just a single candle, Maps placed her hands over her mouth as she slowly approached the display.

"T-this is- I-I," Maps stuttered unsure of what to say, that was when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulder and a kiss placed on her neck. "Do you like it?" Damian whispered in her ear, feeling tears prick the side of her eyes. She twirled around to jump in his arms planting kisses all over his beautiful face, she loved it. She loved him. A hand coils around her waist, drawing her into him, and she feels weightless. As finally kisses her, deepening the kiss, running his tongue against hers giving in to the temptation. Maps moaned as she felt him grip her curvy hips ever so tightly, she thought it'd leave bruises. 

Damian broke away from the kiss, taking in deep breaths. He looked into her eyes with such hunger it made Maps take a hesitant step back, she wasn't sure what it meant, but it was a clear sign that he had his sights set on his prey. But in a blink of an eye, it disappeared back into his calm collective self again. Maps had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Shall we eat," he said as he pulled out her chair, Maps nodded and took her seat. 

"Did you really make all this yourself Damian?" Maps asked notably, to think he had made all this himself was astounding. She knew Damian was high-grade at cooking, but to think he was almost at Alfred's level of cooking? When Damian really puts his all into something, he'll give it his all. "Pennyworth has been coaching me in many of his recipes, I had studied this one in particular for this special moment," Damian replied taking his seat in front of her, Maps placed a napkin across her legs picking up her fork and knife. She took a long whiff of the steaming bourbon chicken, her mouth began to water.

"It smells amazing, and it looks really good too," Maps complimented, not sure if she really wants to ruin the beautiful presentation. He worked really hard to set this up for her, maybe she should take a quick picture before eating. 

"Let's dig in, it'll get cold," Damian cut into his food and began eating, Maps gave in and started eating as well. She'll just have to do her absolute best to always remember this moment, although she doubts she'll ever truly forget. The two broke into pleasant conversation talking about all sorts of things like their new year's resolution, what they have planned for tomorrow, how their family was doing, who was cooking dinner tomorrow-which she obviously lost, geez she makes one mistake and now she forever banned from the kitchen. But little moments like this always warms her heart, being with Damian was always a sparkling moment. And now she'll spend the rest of her life with the love of her life, sharing laughs, embraces, kisses, and love. Forever. 

"Hey, are you listening?" Damian asked, pulling Maps out of her thoughts. 

"Huh?"

"You had the most unusual smile on your face, are you truly that happy?" Damian claimed, now finishing up his meal. Maps nodded, as her goofy smile spread even more. Damian let out a short chuckle collecting their plates, he cleaned up as she wandered over towards the fireplace, but not before grabbing the blanket draped over the couch and wrapping it across her shoulders. She sighed happily as she wiggled her toes near the fire, savoring the warmth emitting from it.

Damian soon joined her underneath the cover and cuddled close to her, he placed a kiss on her cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you happy being married to me, Damian?" Maps said in a hushed tone, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

Damian breathed in through his nose before letting it out through his mouth. He reached over for her chin and tilt it up, so that he may peer into her soul through her chocolate orbs, "I don't believe words can accurately express how grateful I am that you're mine, you don't have the slightest clue how very special you are to me. You leave me craving more of you every day, I honestly still can't believe that you're mine... _eternally_." Damian leaned in softly laying his lovely lips onto hers and at that moment, she knew that there was an emptiness in the freedom of being alone and liberty in being caught in that divine spell of enchantment. So when she opens her eyes to see in his, she sees the true feelings of his heart, and they become one.

"Please, take me," Maps whispers into his lips, and in that split second before his touch, every nerve in her body and brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely real. She leans into the hand now cupping her cheek carefully, as to not break her. She closes her eyes and melts in his touch. 

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" He asked tenderly, she nodded against his hand. His hot breath breathing down her neck, giving her pleasant goosebumps, prompting her to shift into his lap. She shuddered as he ran his hands up and down her spine then whined as he reached to grab her butt, feeling bold by the effect he had on her he planted kisses up and down her neck. Maps tugged on his hair bringing him closer leaning her body into his. She was shaking feeling the ecstasy vibrate throughout her entire being, she pulled him back to gaze into his eyes.

The wanton look evident on his face instantly took her breath away, his eyes were glowing with such heat they dilated. Maps felt wet, she couldn't take anymore waiting she needed him, just as much as he needed her. T-the bedroom Dami-" before she could get out her plea, Damian stood up so abruptly she had to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling, as he strode to their bedroom. Tenderness was replaced with urgency when Maps feels herself being pressed into the mattress of the bed, lips are on her throat, and hands are on her skin. He clutches her wrist and pins them above her head, his grip heavy, tight, and unrelenting. 

He seductively rubs her thighs inching his way up under her dress, he broke away from the kiss to ask. "Can I take this off?" she nodded franticly pleading. "Yes, please oh," Maps felt him rip her leggings down her thick thighs, then pulled the dress over her torso. Licking his lips hungrily, he noticed the black lingerie she was wearing, Maps blushed as he stared at her. She fiddled with her fingers before asking, "Do you like it?"

"I'd like it better off you," he reached down to grab the fabric tearing it off her shoulders, Maps squealed smacking his hand off of her.

"Damian Wayne, you will not ruin this pair, I bought this just for you, don't you like it?" Maps pouted hoping for a better reaction than that, she frowned up at him.

"You're more alluring than some piece of cloth, but if it makes you happy then yes, I like it." He said reaching behind her to unclasping her bra, she watched it being flung behind him as he pounced on her latching his mouth on one of her breasts. Sucking on the firm nub vigorously, Maps moaned arching up into him. Damian unbuckled his belt and slipped his shirt off at the same time, leaving Maps tit for but a second before he returned to it.

Her body shutters underneath him like a leaf in autumn. She whimpers when he adds teeth, she cries when he begins to suckle on the mark he left on her. Maps whines, squirming as she feels him bit her some more against her breast, then up to her shoulder, then down to her hips. He was determined to mark every inch of her, claiming her as his own. That's when the first tear fell down her round cheeks, he licks them away, almost apologetically before saying, "I'm sorry love, you're being so cute, I want to eat you alive," he groaned as he bit her cheek before licking it as well.

She bit her bottom lip trying to muffle her sounds as Damian drew his tongue down the valley of her breast, mouthing her stomach. "Ah~" Maps let out, feeling her slits getting moist by the second, she couldn't take any more of his teasing.

"Damiahh~ oh please I-" Damian circled her unattended nipple with his tongue, he lifted his head to blow hot breath making her jolt. 

"Use your words, love, tell me what you want." He whispers rubbing his two digits between her clothed slit, maps shudders rutting her hips into his fingers. 

"Let me hear you scream it, beg me for it." Damian let out a harsh demand. As he smashes his lips back onto hers, as he rubbed his fingers faster. She let out a scream, shaking harder than before. Every kiss he plants has such raw intensity, her breathing grew fast, and her heart rates are faster too.

"Y-you ah~ I want you, Damian please," Maps screamed as he leaves to peck a small kiss on her ear. 

He then bit down on it, "You want me to do what?" he growled into her ear, finally slipping off her underwear and tossing it to the floor along with his. Maps moved her hands against his back, clawing away at his skin, "I-I," she breathed. He was driving her crazy, she couldn't even get a sentence out without feeling so high on his toches, his kisses, and his moans. It was all too much, she mumbled bearly audible to even his ears.

"What is it that you want?" He repeats as a sly smile spreads across his face.

"I want you to take me, do what you please, I'm yours." Maps finally screamed, Damian kneeled on the floor burying his head in her pussy. And with no warning, gladly lapped at her sweetness, Maps rolled her hips further against his mouth crying when his tongue flicked her clit. Then before she knows it she feels his hand enter from below, driving fast, and then he's inside. Changing her breathing with every thrust, hearing her moans measured to his mouth. Then all at once he stops and kisses in between her thighs, his hands light; then he's licking and sucking again using his fingers all at once, watching her reaction through lewd eyes, enjoying the feeling of her legs as they shook, watching her body writhe for him. 

"You taste amazing," He said as he bit at her hips then thighs, kissing his way down to her wet folds. His kisses feel otherworldly like he's bringing something foreign to her skin each time. Unable to utter a single response.

She wailed out loud, "Oh, oh God, _Damiahh_ ~ Yes! more, _please_... just fuck me already." In seconds, he's on top of her, he beamed down at his love, making sure she was wet enough.

He lined himself at her entrance before plunging himself into her completely, she felt him bottom out as the two moaned in a union. She stretched beautifully around him, after he pulled out he slammed back into her fucking her harder, and just long enough to intoxicate her mind before stopping again. 

"I want you to beg," he commands, as her eyes rolled up, leaving scratch marks all down his back and shoulder, but Damian could careless. His soft lips bruise hers as he kissed her again, he gripped her hips hammering into her feeling the bed creak underneath them.

"Ah~ _Noooooo,_ just finish me, please." Maps felt her breasts bouncing each time he reentered her, she bit her hand hoping it would draw her back from cloud nine, but she couldn't even catch her breath. If begging is what he wants, then he's gonna have to stop long enough for her brain to start working again first.

Their skin is moving softly together, like the finest of silk. He bit her other cheek, before adding. "Beg me to," Damian commands as he moans feeling her wall squeeze around him. Maps screams in frustration as she latched her mouth onto his neck and shoulder blade, she bites down so hard she draws blood. Damian grunts when she bits down harder when his speed picks up, she releases him leaving a line of saliva, and whispers into his ear.

"I'm begging you please make me cum, I'm so close," Damian starts fucking her harder and faster than before, determined to bring her to ecstasy. He brought her closer making her gasp wrapping her legs and arms around him, he rocked himself in order to plunge himself deeper into her warmth. He rode out his high in quick deep thrust hitting her spot making Maps legs tremble, she gripped his shoulders arching up into him, throwing her head back into the mattress. Feeling warm strings coated her walls she jolted, a spasm broke through her already exhausted body leaving her weak. She moaned Damian's name over and over again ridding out her high until he eventually collapsed, he dropped his face into her chest.

Catching their breath, he laughed using what little strength he had left to look at her. The love was evidently shown through his green orbs at the mess he created. Maps blushed as she turns to bury her redden face behind her arms, his chuckle almost spills into a full laugh. She's a mess, tousled hair, tear-stained cheeks, swollen neck, bruised lips, and sweat trickling down her heavenly body. "Perfection," he whispers breathlessly, when she turns her head around to face him she asked. "What?" her voice comes out more breathless than his.

Damian huffed a teasing laugh, as he helped move them up the bed and underneath the covers. "Do you want some water, love?" Maps shook her head feeling way too sleepy to care about her dry throat. When she opened her eyes she stared at the clock resting on their nightstand as it read midnight, Maps smiled weakly as she tried to say without sounding like a toad. 

"Happy New Year... Damian," she whispered not feeling confident in her voice right now, but he didn't seem to mind, pressing a tender kiss to her head.

"Happy New Year Habibi," with that the two fell soundly asleep, huddled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Is appreciated!


End file.
